Porque os deuses nos invejam
by Ganimedes
Summary: As batalhas contra Hades terminaram, mas nem tudo é como antes. As marcas deixadas nos corpos e almas os torturam. Seus sentimentos podem se tornar uma arma para a vingança divina. HxS, yaoi. Contém lemon, sexo entre homens. Impróprio p menores 18 anos.
1. Chapter 1 Novamente, a luz

Esta é minha primeira fic publicada neste site, o que dizer? Bom, não tenho muito costume de escrever sobre quadrinhos ou anime, mas como sou uma eterna fã de Saint Seiya e como sempre imagino histórias com seus personagens, sobretudo com Shun e Hyoga (.), decidi colocá-las no papel e deixar que outros fãs as apreciem e opinem sobre elas.

É importante ressaltar que, embora o tema central seja a concretização de um romance yaoi, eu não sou uma fã irrestrita deste gênero. Portanto, nesta fic, não há apenas casais yaoi, só aqueles, ou melhor, aquele que fica subentendido no próprio anime. Também não se trata de uma fic pura e simplesmente romântica. Na verdade, sempre quis criar alguma coisa relacionada a uma possível continuação da série: um novo desafio para Atena e seus cinco cavaleiros após o fim das batalhas com Hades, uma vingança dos outros deuses por eles terem se rebelado contra a ordem imposta pelos imortais. Mais ou menos o que o Tenkai-hen tentou fazer, só que tendo Hyoga e Shun como protagonistas, não o Seiya e a Saori. XDD

Tentarei me basear simultaneamente no anime e no mangá, que considero mais coerente na história e na caracterização dos personagens, a não ser em pontos ridículos e absurdos como o fato de todos os cavs. de bronze terem entre 13 e 15 anos e de serem irmãos. Uma vez que os filmes deturpam muito o enredo e os personagens – em todos, Shun parece um débil-mental, entre outras coisas – eles não funcionarão como pano de fundo dessa fic. Considerarei legítimas apenas as mudanças feitas pelo anime. Enfim, para compor a narrativa como um todo e caracterizar os novos personagens que aparecerão, vou me inspirar naquilo que, pra mim, é o mais empolgante em Saint Seiya: o resgate da mitologia grega. Vou parando por aqui que esse capítulo já ficou longo demais!

**Porque os deuses nos invejam**

_Cap. I. – Novamente, a luz._

Tokyo, Japão.

Aproximou-se da beira do pequeno córrego e acompanhou-o com o olhar até a grande porção azul esverdeada em que desaguava, alcançando a linha do horizonte. Pensou em andar até o lago e mergulhar, há tempos não o fazia. Já havia percorrido todo o território e sentia-se um pouco cansado, seria delicioso um banho. A água calma refletia o céu iluminado como um espelho, deixando-lhe uma sensação de paz como há muito tempo não ousava ter. Como deveria estar fresca àquela época do ano e quão diferente daquela a qual estava acostumado, que mais lembrava o fio de uma navalha perfurando-lhe as carnes. Abaixou-se para tocá-la e observou a vida que se movimentava submersa, de tão límpida que era. Tantas vezes esteve naquela mansão e nunca, em seus breves passeios, fora até o córrego. Lamentou-se por não ter explorado melhor o único lugar que, possivelmente, não lhe traria más lembranças, embora soubesse que não teve muito tempo para aproveitar momentos como aquele.

Shun era, talvez, o único que conhecia bem os arredores da propriedade Kido. Certa vez chegou a descrevê-lo minuciosamente. Era exatamente como o podia ver agora. Sem dúvida alguma era seu melhor refúgio quando restava sozinho na mansão. Nunca tinha para onde ir depois das batalhas, aquele era seu único lar, ainda que Tatsumi ou os outros cavaleiros de bronze não fossem companhias muito agradáveis. Embora tentasse esconder sob suas gentilezas, sabia que os modos rudes dos outros, sobretudo do mordomo que se achava senhor do lugar, incomodavam-no bastante. Mas ele não teria escolha. Sentiu nova pontada no coração. Levantou-se bruscamente ao lembrar do amigo convalescente. Novamente a preocupação lhe angustiava. Ansiava por voltar para as terras geladas as quais sentia pertencer, ao seu povo que confiava em sua força protetora, aos seus mortos queridos, mas não podia deixá-lo naquela situação penosa, sozinho.

Shiryu não demoraria muito mais. Queria ter certeza de que deixaria tudo em ordem, mas não via a hora de voltar para a China. Não era essa a vontade do próprio mestre? Depois de tudo terminado, seu espírito severo não poderia se furtar à felicidade. Mesmo que estivesse preocupado com o Seiya e o Shun, não podia fazer esperar mais tempo aquela que o aguardava fiel e silenciosamente, sua motivação primeira nos campos de batalha.

- Ele partirá em breve. Essa mansão ficará um túmulo, um túmulo de más recordações - falou em voz alta.

O olhar perdido no horizonte foi arrebatado por um bando de pássaros que se deslocava em direção ao outro lado do riacho.

- Se ao menos Ikki não tivesse ido embora... Como pôde fazê-lo em uma situação dessas? Que coração de pedra... - suspirou. Seria melhor voltar, já se aproximava da hora do almoço. - Não posso fazer nada, Shun não é nenhuma criança, ficará bem. Se o próprio irmão pensa assim, ou melhor, se a própria Atena, por que haverei de preocupar-me? -

Tentava convencer-se, argumentando para si mesmo. Àquela hora, Shiryu já deveria estar chegando para a refeição, era melhor apressar-se. Mas continuava resistindo a falar sobre o assunto com ele. Não seria justo preocupá-lo ainda mais, seu mundo também o esperava.

- O banho ficará para depois... - pensava enquanto retomava o caminho de volta - ... mas acho que ainda há tempo para colher as rosas. -

OooOooO

Acabara de adentrar no grande salão e já se deparou com o mau humor de Tatsumi:

- Por onde você andou, já estamos na hora do almoço!

- Eu acabei me atrasando, sinto muito. O Shiryu já chegou?

- Não, ainda não voltou do hospital. Eu vou mandar servir o almoço mesmo sem vocês, onde pensam que estão, em um hotel? Aqui - falava como se a casa lhe pertencesse - temos que cumprir horários...

- Sei, sei, mas se o Shiryu não voltou ainda, deve estar discutindo o caso com o médico - levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo. - Achei que já tivesse chegado... Estou preocupado com a demora. Será que traz alguma má notícia? - falou dirigindo-se às escadas que levavam para os aposentos.

- Ora, não seja dramático. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Quantas vezes já não os vi prostrados em cima de camas, cobertos por tubos, em coma? Todos aqui têm o tratamento médico mais avançado... Você se preocupa demais! - completou com um tom sarcástico e um olhar malicioso. - Aliás, não já devia ter voltado para a Sibéria? - Hyoga girou sobre a cintura e o encarou com um olhar congelante, como só ele sabia fazer. Depois de alguns segundos olhando-o friamente, replicou com voz ríspida:

- Tantos anos, tantos combates e sofrimentos, e você não mudou nada. Não acha que deveria começar a nos respeitar um pouco? - virou-se e subiu as escadas a passos largos.

- Respeitar? Com quem pensa que está falando? - berrou o careca. - A senhorita não está, eu sou o responsável pelo zelo da casa! Foi a própria Atena quem me incumbiu de cuidar de tudo! Está ouvindo? Aonde vai, já não lhe disse que a hora...

O russo percorreu rapidamente o corredor para livrar-se daquela presença incômoda. Não havia nada que odiasse mais que as demonstrações de autoridade do velho.

- Que criatura insuportavelmente irritante - pensou consigo mesmo. - Não admira que Ikki não se demore um dia sequer nesse lugar. Deve ser para não cair na tentação de lhe quebrar a cara... - cerrou o punho direito automaticamente. - E o que ele quis dizer com "se preocupando demais"? Palhaço! Não foi ele quem percorreu o próprio inferno... - Irritava-se cada vez mais ao lembrar da cara cínica do velho até interromper o passo em frente à porta do amigo. Suspirou, tentando dissimular a expressão de raiva, e bateu na porta. Uma enfermeira abriu-a imediatamente. Segurava uma bandeja com o resto do que tinha sido a refeição de Shun.

- Como ele está?

- Bem! Não reclama de nada. Não há paciente mais adorável... - Hyoga a olhou com uma expressão irônica.

- Humm... Mas se é justamente esse o problema! Posso entrar?

- Sim, já terminei - disse, deixando o caminho livre para que ele passasse.

- Hyoga acercou-se da cama do jovem de madeixas de ninfa1, localizada bem no meio do quarto e paralela à porta de vidro que dava para a varanda. Ele já havia sentido sua presença, mas continuou na mesma posição, recostado ao espaldar do leito com o rosto delicado voltado para o outro lado, na busca de algum indício de vida por trás das cortinas meio fechadas. Corria uma brisa quente vinda do jardim e o aroma de flores invadia o quarto.

- Tatsumi parecia irritado - falou sem virar o rosto. Sua voz ainda saía fraca, mas parecia mais serena que a dos últimos dias.

- Você ouviu daqui? Ou será que desenvolveu também o dom da telepatia?

- Humm... Não seria de espantar, tenho descoberto tantos dons ocultos em mim... - respondeu com certo amargor. O silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Hyoga não sabia o que dizer quando ouvia tais comentários. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? - mudou o tom, tentando parecer mais jovial.

- Nada demais. - O loiro desviou o olhar para o jarro de flores que estava vazio na mesinha, ao lado da cama. - Seus ataques habituais de gentileza... - falou com ar jocoso enquanto curvava-se para colocar as flores que há pouco havia colhido no jardim. Ergueu o rosto e deparou-se com imensos olhos verde-azulados que o observavam curioso. Uma linha de interrogação marcava seu rosto pálido.

- Eu as colhi enquanto caminhava no bosque. Lá é tão tranqüilo, exatamente como você havia falado. - Tentou parecer o mais natural possível ao depositar o pequeno buquê no recipiente com água, dentro do jarro. Shun continuava observando-o com uma curiosidade que encobria um pouco seu semblante abatido e triste. Enfim, olhando fundo em seus olhos, quebrou o silêncio com uma voz que mais parecia um sussurro:

- O que está fazendo, Hyoga?

- O jarro estava sem flores... - desconversou, meio sem jeito. Incomodava quando ele o encarava assim.

- Não estou falando do jarro. Por que ainda não voltou pra Sibéria? - Shun evitou mais rodeios. Pareceria indelicado se Hyoga não soubesse exatamente o que queria dizer.

- Ora, mas que pergunta, estou esperando você se recuperar. Ou será que não aprecia minha companhia? - Com um ar de riso meio forçado, dirigiu-se à porta de vidro para abrir um pouco mais as cortinas e deixar que o sol inundasse o aposento.

- Não é isso, só não quero que atrase sua vida por minha causa. Você deve ter obrigações a cumprir na Sibéria, sempre retorna o mais rápido possível quando terminam os... - estancou, não ousava proferir aquela palavra. - Agradeço a atenção, mas estou bem, não corro mais risco algum.

- Sim, Shun, você não corre mais risco. Acontece que não há nada nem ninguém me esperando na Sibéria no momento, certo? - Abriu totalmente as cortinas e a luz invadiu, poderosa, todo o aposento. O rapaz, que parecia feito de porcelana, baixou o rosto. Os raios lhe queimavam as retinas, já desacostumadas com a luz do sol.

- Devia estar mais preocupado com o Seiya... - um sentimento de culpa o atormentava desde que ouvira comentários a respeito do estado de saúde do cavaleiro de Pégaso.

- Seiya está sendo muitíssimo bem cuidado por sua irmã e pela própria Atena, não tenho com o que me preocupar. Nem você! - respondeu um tanto áspero, voltando-se para ele. Shun mantinha o rosto abaixado.

Como havia mudado! É verdade que todos ficavam um tanto abatidos no fim das batalhas. Ainda assim, ele logo se recuperava, certamente porque imaginava que não precisaria mais se martirizar com o sofrimento infligido aos inimigos. Mesmo com as ausências de Ikki, os desaforos de Seiya lhe garantiam a alegria no espírito e a companhia constante de Atena fazia com que todos esquecessem um pouco suas mágoas.

Agora era diferente. Não demonstrava mais as faces róseas e juvenis de outrora. Seu rosto virginal tinha dado lugar a uma expressão constante de angústia que era acentuada pelas enormes sombras arroxeadas que se mantinham abaixo de seus olhos. As olheiras, unidas à palidez marmórea de sua pele, davam-lhe um ar sombrio. Seu olhar, antes pleno de uma aura quase divina, parecia pesado de uma dor latejante. E não era uma dor relacionada ao seu estado físico debilitado, mas um pesar que transbordava do fundo de seu ser, como uma torrente negra, tão negra quanto o Aqueronte, que havia dominado toda a luz resplandecente de seu cosmo. Hyoga não suportava vê-lo naquele estado. Girou sobre os pés e transpôs a porta meio aberta, encostando-se na sacada da varanda. Contemplou o jardim com o cenho franzido e a sensação de ter um nó imenso em sua garganta. Não queria que o visse lamentar a juventude e inocência perdida.

Que tipo de mal ele carregava dentro de si a ponto de transformá-lo assim? - pensava consigo tentando imaginar desesperadamente alguma coisa que fizesse o amigo sair daquela letargia de morte. - Será que aquele demônio roubou sua última fonte de vida? Se ao menos Saori estivesse aqui com o Seiya...

- ...Hyoga... - Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo chamado quase imperceptível. O loiro de ombros largos recompôs-se e entrou novamente no quarto, encarando-o com preocupação. - Será que eu poderia descer esta tarde, estou cansado de ficar nesse quarto... - Shun esforçava-se para dar a impressão de que estava bem. Decerto percebeu o incômodo que causara no outro.

- Você sabe que ainda não pode andar. Sua perna não está totalmente recuperada e esse ferimento no peito... Precisa de repouso! - disse em tom cuidadoso.

- Não agüento mais esta prisão, preciso andar, respirar ar puro. Já me sinto muito melhor. - Hyoga deu um sorriso, aproximou-se dele e sentou-se na borda da cama.

- E por acaso o ar aqui não é puro? - Apontou a varanda aberta, o vento suave que corria mexendo levemente as cortinas brancas. - Você está, sim, precisando tomar um bom banho de sol, mas não agora, não enquanto estiver com esses curativos - e desviou o olhar para seu peito nu, mais pálido que as faixas que cobriam a ferida profunda feita pelas mãos do próprio irmão, e que quase perfurara seu coração. Ficou sério.

- Você consegue ser mais autoritário que meu irmão... - Shun tentava, em vão, amenizar a situação e parecer mais saudável.

- A enfermeira ainda não trocou esse curativo hoje! - sua voz saiu seca. Levantou-se bruscamente e foi até a maleta de medicamentos que estava sobre a cômoda. - Será possível que seja tão inútil?

- Eu havia acabado de acordar e já me mandaram o almoço. Ela não teve tempo de me banhar. Tenho dormido tanto esses dias... - respondeu tentando desculpar o desleixo da moça.

- Ah, sim, claro! Não deve ser todos os dias que ela cuida de um cavaleiro da "Fundação Kido", que já apareceu na tv e tudo mais... Imagino o que tem feito o dia inteiro: ficar te olhando com cara de boba ou fofocando com as serviçais... Não te pediu nenhum autógrafo? - disse aborrecido, procurando as faixas e remédios para refazer o curativo.

- Ora vamos, não seja tão ranzinza, a comida ia acabar esfriando... - Espantou-se com a reação intempestiva do russo que se aproximava, mexendo na maleta. - O que pensa que vai fazer?

- O que você acha? Será que sou tão burro a ponto de não saber trocar um curativo? - Deixou-a sobre a cama, na altura daqueles pequenos pés alvos como mármore, e curvou-se sobre ele para desfazer as ataduras, já meio avermelhadas. Shun segurou de leve seu braço musculoso e o olhou fixamente.

- Não precisa me tratar como se eu fosse um moribundo, não é a primeira ferida que me fazem.

- Não, não é. Nem a você, nem a mim. E é justamente por isso que não precisamos de nenhuma enfermeira cobrando pelo trabalho de cavaleiro. -

Soltou-se rapidamente de suas mãos finas e continuou o que havia iniciado. Passava as ataduras velhas de um lado a outro de seu tórax delgado, desfazendo as várias voltas que cobriam seu peito e costas. Shun, que permanecia sentado, tinha descolado as costas do espaldar da cama e continuava olhando-o sem resistência. Não tinha força de vontade para dizer sim ou não e deixou-se levar. De fato, ele perdera a conta das vezes que teve de ajudar com os curativos do Seiya e do próprio Hyoga. E uma coisa que aprendeu sobre a enfermidade é que, diante dela, as pessoas perdem totalmente sua privacidade.

Depois das ataduras, o loiro retirou o curativo cuidadosamente, para não correr o risco de abrir o ferimento, ainda recente. Shun sentiu duas mãos frias em seu peito, o que teria provocado um leve arrepio se o sangue corresse normalmente em suas veias. Ele não havia mudado nada. Todas aquelas guerras, e o Cisne, era como gostava de chamá-lo no início, permanecia com o espírito vigoroso e temerário de antigamente. Em nada pareciam ter-lhe afetado, embora ele soubesse o quanto o amigo sofrera com a morte dos mestres e do velho companheiro.

- Hyoga... - pensou - queria ter metade de sua força para suportar o que vem suportando com o coração impassível, sem amargura ou arrependimento.

Seguia todos os passos com os olhos vagos, sem expressão nenhuma. Hyoga havia depositado as faixas usadas em cima da cama e agora analisava atentamente os remédios para saber qual deveria usar. Verificava-os meio confuso até reparar em um frasco com líquido avermelhado e rótulo branco que indicava "Anti-séptico".

- Deve ser este! - e voltou o olhar para a ferida imensa, com os pontos à mostra.

- Nossa... - balbuciou - quase me esqueço...

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro lavar as mãos. Ao retornar, sentou-se e tomou o algodão e as gazes que estavam em um pequeno estojo de alumínio, ao lado dos frascos. Olhou novamente para o peito do amigo e não pôde disfarçar a expressão de tristeza. Shun sempre foi, dentre todos, o que menos tinha cicatrizes, pois sua corrente era uma fortaleza poderosa. Seu corpo sem marcas e de curvas suaves, um tanto femininas, era até motivo de pilhéria, sobretudo para Seiya. Mas aquela ferida era de causar inveja a qualquer um que visse em suas cicatrizes troféus de guerra. Tinha o formato de uma cruz enorme que cobria quase todo o lado esquerdo de seu peito. Hyoga lembrou imediatamente do que Ikki havia contado sobre as criaturas demoníacas que retirara de dentro do irmão durante o confronto com Hades. Estava completamente hipnotizado pelo imenso ferimento, imaginando como Fênix o teria feito. Levou inconscientemente a mão até lá e deixou-a ficar por instantes, na ânsia de sentir um coração pulsar por baixo daqueles pontos. De olhos fechados, tentou reconhecer o cosmo caloroso que já havia sentido em seu próprio corpo e que lhe tinha trazido de volta à vida. O outro continuava contemplando-o em silêncio.

- Como ele pôde fazer isso? - falou sem perceber.

- Eu pedi que o fizesse - Shun interrompeu sua divagação, recebendo em troca um olhar penetrante, quase violento.

- Ainda que você tivesse-me implorado... Jamais te machucaria... - respondeu em tom sombrio. Retirou a mão tão logo se apercebeu do que fazia, resmungando entre os dentes: - Isso não é desculpa! - Molhou um pequeno pedaço de algodão no líquido vermelho e passou sobre a ferida, tentando ser o mais delicado possível com suas mãos grossas. Depois de algum tempo, o jovem de faces pálidas replicou:

- Você, mais do que ninguém, não deveria falar assim... Sabe perfeitamente o que é ter que enfrentar aqueles que ama.

Hyoga parou subitamente o que fazia. Baixou os olhos, cerrou os lábios e, voltando o rosto para a varanda, deixou sair um longo suspiro por entre um riso sarcástico. Shun sabia o quanto tocar naquele assunto o incomodava.

- É bem diferente... Meus oponentes sempre combateram de igual pra igual... - Interrompeu-se como para tomar coragem. - Eu nunca lutei com nenhum suicida. - O pequeno arregalou os grandes e belos olhos garços2.

- Então é isso que você acha, que sou um covarde, ou um fanático? - Não obteve resposta, o outro permanecia mudo, sem olhar para ele. - E eu imaginando que estivesse aqui durante esses dias por pura precaução. Afinal, é natural que você e o Shiryu não queiram mais correr o risco de me deixarem sozinho na fundação. Sabe-se lá do que sou capaz... - falou com uma ironia que lhe era totalmente estranha. - E pensar que, todo esse tempo, confiaram em mim como um leal cavaleiro... Quantas vezes não deixaram a deusa sozinha, sob meus cuidados? - Hyoga sobressaltou-se e o encarou admirado, com um misto de espanto e raiva.

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- Estarei mentindo? - falava tranqüilamente, como se alheio ao tom provocativo de suas próprias palavras.

- Humm... - um riso nervoso desenhou-se nos lábios do russo à medida que meneava a cabeça dourada, incrédulo do que ouvia. - Escute bem, "Senhor amado pelos deuses"... - suas palavras soavam plenas de sarcasmo - o fato de o "Senhor" estar convalescendo não te dá o direito... - não conseguia raciocinar, levantou-se para tomar fôlego e continuou. - Escute aqui, garotinho mimado, acha mesmo que eu ou o Shiryu temos obrigação de agüentar seus dramas e chiliques? Por acaso acredita que é o único que passou por dificuldades aqui? Ora, já estamos cientes de que você é bastante especial no grupo, praticamente um ser divino... - gesticulava com elegância os braços fortes, fazendo acenos de reverência. - Então, "Milord", não nos torre mais a paciência com esse seu ar de mistério e superioridade!

- Vocês estão aqui por vontade própria, não pedi que ficassem...

- Mas é óbvio que não! O que o faz pensar que poderia nos obrigar a isso, se nem mesmo seu querido irmão, que o ama tanto, não suporta sua companhia!

A tais palavras, Shun baixou instantaneamente os olhos. Sentiu uma onda de tremor subir-lhe pela coluna e apoderar-se de seu colo, pescoço e nuca. Trincou os dentes. A última coisa que queria era ceder, portar-se como alguém que precisava de ajuda ou inspirar compaixão. Engoliu em seco sua vontade de chorar, de gritar por socorro, de desaparecer. Apenas permaneceu calado, sem ter que se preocupar com as lágrimas, pois há muito já haviam secado.

Hyoga parecia não entender o que se passara. O chão fugiu-lhe dos pés. Levou uma mão gelada à testa ao se dar conta da expressão de desalento do amigo e do que havia dito. Sua visão ficara embaçada e a boca articulava no silêncio.

O som da porta abrindo desviou sua atenção, fazendo-o voltar a si, ao quarto, à realidade. Mas permaneceu imóvel, olhando sem ver a enfermeira que assistia a cena com admiração, uma mão no trinco, outra segurando um copo com água. Enquanto o loiro tentava pôr as idéias no lugar e pensava no que ia dizer, a moça reparou no peito nu do jovem de cabelos esverdeados e na maleta aberta em cima da cama. Adiantou-se, então, com voz branda, buscando ignorar a situação constrangedora:

- Vejo que já facilitaram meu trabalho - disse, gentil.

- Se você não o faz, alguém deve fazê-lo, não é mesmo? - Hyoga fuzilou-a rudemente com duas faíscas azuis. Deixou o algodão que espremia entre as mãos em cima da maleta e apressou-se até a saída, queria fugir dali o mais rápido possível. Shun continuava emudecido, com o olhar no vazio. A enfermeira, preocupada com ele, sequer deu atenção à grosseria do rapaz de pele bronzeada e porte elegante que se retirava rapidamente.

- Uma ferida desse tamanho em um garotinho tão lindo, onde poderia ter arranjado? - gracejou, dirigindo-se ao enfermo. Hyoga ainda teve tempo para fustigá-la mais uma vez:

- No inferno, onde mais? - e saiu batendo a porta com força atrás de si. O rapaz de feições delicadas, então, jogou o lençol que cobria metade de seu corpo ao lado da cama e, levantando-se com esforço, dirigiu-se até ela vagarosamente, sob as súplicas da moça para que não se esforçasse. Queria ter certeza de que o outro tinha ido embora realmente. Com a mesma expressão alheia, comentou:

- Não se preocupe. Ele está de mau-humor, não é culpa sua. - A mulher jovem franziu a testa e murmurou com ressentimento:

- Ele não simpatizou comigo desde o início. É tão arrogante... Bem diferente do outro, que é tranqüilo como um monge.

- Sim, Shiryu é bastante calmo... - expressava-se com dificuldade e de forma mansa, caminhando em direção ao banheiro. - Não se assuste, Hyoga parece frio mas, é um bom homem. Só está um pouco ansioso e cansado.

- Meu senhor, você não deveria estar em pé! - Ela acorreu para acompanhá-lo e servir-lhe de apoio já que Shun não conseguia ficar em pé sozinho por muito tempo e caminhava segurando-se vez por outra nos móveis e paredes.

- Por favor, não me chame de senhor. - A moça sorriu, condescendente. - Eu estou bem. Já posso me banhar sozinho. - Transpôs a entrada do _toilette_ e equilibrou-se com o auxílio da pia.

- Mas meu senhor... - Shun apenas respondeu com um olhar meigo, rogando para que ela o deixasse sozinho. A enfermeira, então, saiu para pegar um pedaço de plástico higienizado na maleta e, em seguida, cobriu a perna engessada. Deu uma olhada ao redor, certificou-se de que estava tudo ao alcance do rapaz e retirou-se.

- Qualquer mal-estar, por menor que seja, me chame, por favor.

- Está bem. - Trancou a porta e virou-se, dando de cara com o espelho.

Olhou espantado seu rosto pálido, seus lábios meio roxos e as enormes olheiras. Ainda não tivera oportunidade de se ver. Na verdade, Shun era bem pouco vaidoso, ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, e freqüentemente depreciava sua beleza. Não era fácil lutar e ser levado a sério com aquela aparência. Sorriu, pensando consigo:

- Talvez agora não se lembraram de mim apenas como o cavaleiro com cara de boneca... -

Despiu vagarosamente o calção curto que vestia, tentando mover o mínimo possível o tronco e a perna engessada. Reparou atentamente na ferida que tomava metade de seu peito. Embora soubesse que tudo não passava de excesso de cuidado por parte do companheiro, sentiu-se envergonhado e humilhado ao lembrar de suas palavras.

- Ele tem razão, como sempre. -

Ligou a ducha e escorou-se na parede bem abaixo dela. Sentia o corpo e a mente totalmente debilitados. À medida que a água caía, ia se dando conta de sua condição. Não tinha sido muito justo com Hyoga, não deveria tê-lo provocado. Acabaria sozinho novamente. Tinha medo de si mesmo. No que havia se transformado? Quem era ele afinal?

- Por Atena, por que sobrevivi àquilo tudo? O que querem de mim ainda? - pensava com remorso, lembrando das almas que vira ardendo em lava a cada fluxo d'água que percorria seu corpo. - Quanta gente, meu deus. Quanto sofrimento... -

Não conseguia tirar da cabeça aquelas imagens, tantas pessoas sem consolo. Não conseguia parar de pensar na situação penosa de Seiya, que não reconhecia a irmã depois de tantos anos de espera. Não conseguia se perdoar por seu irmão, que perdera os pais por sua causa e se transformara em um adulto ainda criança, somente para protegê-lo. Não conseguia esquecer daquela nuvem negra invadindo seu corpo e apossando-se de seu espírito. Não conseguia lembrar de como era antes de ser dominado.

- Ikki, agora sei porque somos órfãos... Eu sempre soube. Ainda sou um peso para você, não é? E você sequer me odeia... Por que não acabou comigo de uma vez? -

Foi agachando-se, a perna fraturada parecia que ia trincar e as faixas que envolviam o gesso ficavam cada vez mais úmidas. Agarrou-se a seus joelhos e sentiu a força do jato d'água caindo sobre suas costas. Chorou um choro desesperado, sem lágrimas. Queria que a água lavasse todas as suas lembranças, todas as suas mágoas.

- Eu não vou mais me lamentar, eu prometo - dizia baixinho para si mesmo, com o rosto totalmente transfigurado pela dor, pela angústia e pela culpa.

0oo0oo0

Continua...

* * *

1 Na mitologia grega, as ninfas eram entidades femininas ligadas à natureza e que personificavam a fecundidade e a graça. Tinham longos cabelos verdes dispostos em tranças ornadas com flores. 

2 Curiosamente, Atena é descrita por Hesíodo e pelos trágicos como "A deusa de olhos garços", que significa, literalmente, verde-azulados. A cor de seus olhos ressaltava seu aspecto calmo. Talvez Shun, por ser seu cavaleiro mais gentil e bondoso, tenha herdado essa sua característica... XDD


	2. Chapter 2 Vingança

Aqui está o segundo capítulo! Peço desculpas aos que estão acompanhando pela demora, mas, em compensação, este ficou maior que o outro. Espero que não desistam de ler antes de chegarem ao fim... Acho que vale a pena... Sei que sou muito detalhista, fico em dúvida se a leitura é difícil ou agradável. De qualquer forma, espero sugestões e as críticas são sempre bem vindas. Antecipo que a penúltima parte tem uma linguagem mais formal porque se passa no Olimpo e foi a forma que achei para diferenciar os deuses dos mortais: aqui também sigo a estratégia de CDZ. Quanto às referências à mitologia, estão nas notas. Provavelmente, a maioria das informações já é manjada do pessoal que curte Saint Seiya, mas, como cito algumas histórias que não aparecem no enredo original, talvez fosse bom dar uma olhadinha antes de começar pra facilitar.

Não sei se vocês concordam com minha caracterização de Shun e Hyoga, nem se tô exagerando na dramaticidade... A minha idéia é simples: sim, eles se gostam, e suspeitam disso, mas aprenderam a lidar com o fato porque o dever como cavaleiro vem em primeiro lugar. Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês. Cheguei a escrever 11 páginas só de diálogo entre os dois, mas tive que dividi-lo para seguir a lógica da história.

Quero agradecer a **Mi-chan**, **Srta. Nina**, **Tanko** e **Cardosinha** pelos comentários calorosos. É gratificante receber elogios de vocês, que já escreveram sobre os dois e que me incentivaram, com suas histórias cativantes, a escrever também. Sem essa força, acho que nem teria continuado!

Ah, já ia esquecendo. Na terceira parte, há uma referência sobre uma das famosas peças do trágico Sófocles: Antígona. Para os que não a conhecem e não querem ver spoilers, talvez fosse melhor lê-la antes. Se não, por favor, não fiquem bravos comigo porque contei o final!

_Cap. II - Vingança_

Atravessou todo o andar a passos largos e entrou na imensa sala que ficava bem à frente da escadaria. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas estampadas com ricos arranjos em cetim e, escorando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Não se reconhecia na reação intempestiva que tivera, não entendia nem queria entender os motivos que o levaram a se irritar tanto com o amigo. Procurava simplesmente apagar da memória o incidente, deixar a mente vazia e não se atormentar imaginando o que o outro estava sentido naquele momento. Mas, obviamente, todo seu esforço não tinha êxito. Recostou o dorso na poltrona e encarou o rosto severo do senhor Mitsumasa Kido pintado em um enorme quadro na parede. Parecia repreendê-lo.

- Vergonha, quanta grosseria! Como pude... e mais no estado em que está! - falava olhando fixamente para o quadro como se ele estivesse vivo.

Na verdade, o que o incomodava não era apenas a preocupação com o estado debilitado do amigo, mas também o fato de eles se desentenderem com tanta freqüência, o que antes era praticamente impossível de acontecer. O que o inquietava eram justamente as cismas recentes com alguém que sempre representou para ele mais que um amigo ou companheiro: um confidente nas horas difíceis. Não conseguia desvendar o que se escondia naquele olhar nublado, era como se não o reconhecesse mais. Ou melhor, mesmo suspeitando de tudo o que o angustiava, não podia ampará-lo. Percebia que ele estava sozinho e não tinha a mínima intenção de demonstrar o que sentia ou de pedir ajuda a quem quer que fosse. Parecia um estranho, não sabia sequer como tratá-lo.

- Seu idiota, como pôde ser tão grosso? - martelava para si incrédulo.

Mas sabia que não fora apenas grosseiro. Cruel, era essa a palavra! Era como se tivesse se vingado de Shun por ele se fechar em si mesmo e dispensar sua ajuda, jogando-lhe na cara e com desprezo a ausência do irmão que tanto o incomodava. Mais ainda, o episódio soava como uma punição pelo fato de ele nunca haver comentado sobre o assunto, de ter escondido algo tão surpreendente por tanto tempo e pego a todos de surpresa, quando o próprio Hyoga, tão fechado e impassível, tinha-lhe aberto seu coração e suas feridas, tinha-lhe revelado sua alma sensível como nunca fizera, e nem era de seu feitio fazê-lo.

- Idiota... - Levantou-se bruscamente e começou a circular de um lado a outro da sala onde a Senhorita costumava reuni-los. - Ele sequer podia imaginar.. Como pode querer cobrar-lhe isso agora? Que egoísta...

Não adiantava. Lembrava claramente das palavras de Ikki assim que voltaram, quando Shun ainda estava no hospital: "Ele sabia de tudo. Sempre soube. Foi lá para se sacrificar". Mas como Ikki podia ter tanta certeza? A própria Atena se surpreendera com o fato de ele, logo ele, ser o "Escolhido". Como Ikki podia afirmar com tanta convicção? Será que Shun lhe havia confidenciado em segredo? Se mesmo o próprio irmão não lembrava de nada... "Traidor!" - A fala irônica de Radamanthys retumbava em sua mente.

- Mas que droga! Por que isso me incomoda tanto? O que importa se ele sabia ou não? Shun continuou seguindo Saori, mesmo odiando lutar, isso é o que importa!

Alguém poderia duvidar de sua fidelidade a Atena? Ninguém tinha o direito de suspeitar das intenções de Andrômeda naquela batalha. Por outro lado, ele era poderoso o suficiente para que uma ligação tão forte com o Deus não lhe passasse despercebido. Mas por quê? Por que ele não havia contado? Por que aquela dissimulação vinda de alguém que era modelo de sinceridade para todos? Hyoga, principalmente, via nele a maior prova de que os sentimentos podem ser um sinal de força, não de fraqueza. Não foi com ele que aprendera a não ter medo de demonstrá-los?

- Estou cansado dessa ladainha!

- Procurei você por toda a mansão, o que houve Hyoga? - Uma voz conhecida interrompia seu monólogo. - Parece preocupado.

- Hein? - Virou-se assustado por ter sido apanhado em devaneios. Shiryu o encarava com olhar inquiridor e seu habitual ar de serenidade.

- Não, não é nada! - sorriso amarelo. - Apenas... apenas o Shun que consegue me tirar do sério! Agora colocou na cabeça que nos quer longe daqui... que nós o consideramos um traidor... - Sentou-se desabafando.

- Ora Hyoga, ele apenas quer mostrar que não precisa de ajuda. Teme que possa estar nos enfadando. Aliás, o que é bem típico dele: preocupa-se demais com os outros e pouco consigo mesmo. - O rapaz de longos cabelos negros sentou-se ao seu lado falando tranqüilamente, como se o que acabara de dizer se tratasse de uma obviedade.

- Sim, eu sei. - Jogou os braços por detrás da cabeça, recostando-se na poltrona. - E não tira da cabeça dura o Seiya, como se tivesse poucos problemas com que se ocupar...

- Bom, temos que deixá-lo o mais livre possível de inquietações e lhe dar um tempo para que se acostume com os últimos acontecimentos. Não é todo mundo que consegue sobreviver ileso ao que ele passou. Veja o exemplo de Saga, que acabou se matando. - Hyoga o escutava apreensivo.

- E no entanto, Shun não ordenou a morte de ninguém...

- Mas chegou a atacar Atena! E só através dele, Hades pôde iniciar o Eclipse aqui na terra. Ele sabe que foi o responsável indireto pela calamidade e por muitas mortes. - Sim, era natural que Shun se sentisse culpado. E ele só fez piorar as coisas. Percebendo sua preocupação, Shiryu mudou rapidamente de assunto. - Eu cabo de vir do laboratório da Fundação. Já liguei para a Senhorita informando a situação.

- E qual é?

- Eu lhe passei o resultado dos últimos exames e o estado de Shun, e ela me contou que o Seiya está bem melhor.

- Verdade?

- Parece que já recuperou alguns movimentos e a consciência, só a memória ainda está um pouco comprometida. Ele não lembra de nada!

- Talvez seja melhor para ele... Bom, mas se já saiu daquele estado, será pouco tempo para retomar todos os sentidos, certo?

- Sim, ele fala, vê, mas ainda não reconhece ninguém, nem mesmo a irmã. O próprio médico me informou que a memória é uma região do cérebro bastante delicada e que a recuperação será um pouco mais demorada. Nada que nos surpreenda...

- Que bom!

- Na verdade, a impressão que eu tenho é que a recuperação do Seiya depende única e exclusivamente de Saori. Acho que ela não quer que as coisas fluam tão rápidas. Além de seu estado debilitado pelo golpe de... bem, pode ser um choque rever a irmã depois de tudo.

- É, mas a presença dela, sobretudo agora que ele recobrou a consciência, já deve lhe trazer algum benefício, mesmo que inconscientemente... - Recompôs sua postura. - Mas me diga uma coisa, e quanto ao Shun, alguma novidade com os exames?

- O fisioterapeuta virá hoje novamente com exercícios mais pesados. Já querem retirar o gesso da perna direita semana que vem. Quanto à transfusão, não haverá mais necessidade. Ele já recuperou a quantidade de sangue e, dentro de uma semana, já estará completamente renovado. Os riscos de nova infecção são poucos com os antibióticos. Tudo indica que ele mesmo já repeliu aqueles vírus estranhos.

- Tudo por culpa daquele demônio!

- Agora, sua capacidade pulmonar ainda é baixa. Não pode fazer muito esforço, há possibilidade de complicações nesse pós-operatório. Os riscos de hemorragia interna ainda são consideráveis porque a cirurgia é bem recente.

- E o teimoso fez de tudo para voltar para casa...

- Mas não há com que se preocupar. - Shiryu observava a cara séria de Hyoga com o canto de olho. - Ele está praticamente restabelecido. Tentarei animá-lo um pouco hoje à tarde: certamente ficará mais bem-disposto com a notícia sobre o Seiya.

- Vossa não imagina como isso me tranqüiliza...

- É o que já esperávamos, não? Aquela aparência frágil do Shun só não engana menos que sua suposta frieza e formalidade...- Riu da expressão de vexame do outro, que bufou com indignação.

- Ah, muito engraçado você! Veja como estou contente, é exatamente disso que estou precisando! Nem me contrariei hoje... - Levantou-se com ares de injuriado. - E sabe do que mais...? Vou almoçar que é o melhor que faço. Não sou monge e não me nutro de vento e orvalho! - Encarou-o com um olhar altivo, quase de desdém. - Aliás, você sabia que é um péssimo piadista? Não devia tentar imitar o Seiya desse jeito, é patético... - Shiryu gargalhava.

- A propósito, o Tatsumi estava arrancando os cabelos que não tem lá embaixo. Sua orelha não está coçando? - Perguntou acompanhando-o até o corredor.

- Pelo panteão do Olimpo, nem me fale daquele careca, eu imploro!

- Ele realmente adora você!

- Diga, chinês inescrupuloso! - Hyoga às vezes, para se passar por mais arrogante do que já o consideravam, adorava usar um linguajar difícil e parecer ainda mais astuto. - O que fez para conquistar sua cordialidade? Está subornando-o?

- Em primeiro lugar, não sou chinês! Em segundo lugar, a nobreza se reconhece de longe, é só saber se dar o respeito...

- Sei, claro! Só muita nobreza para que Saori te deixasse por dono dos cofres da Fundação! - Os dois desceram, alegres, as imensas escadas da mansão. Ao chegarem na sala de refeições, encontraram o mordomo furioso, vermelho como um pimentão, esperando-os para o almoço. Hyoga falou à parte para Shiryu: - Olha só o que vou ter que enfrentar!

- Deixa comigo!

OooOooO

Já era noite, a mesa ainda estava posta com as sobras do que tinha sido o jantar. Shiryu e Hyoga mantinham uma conversa amena sobre as lembranças das batalhas que mais lhe marcaram e o que pretendiam fazer, agora que todo o mal havia sido expulso da terra e não oferecia mais perigo. Perguntavam-se sobre o que seria do Santuário, já que estava em grande parte destruído e não havia mais cavaleiros de ouro para protegê-lo.

- Espero que Jabu e os outros estejam dando conta do trabalho por lá. A vila sofreu muito com a destruição das doze casas.

- Eu ainda não compreendo o que Saori pretende. Não devíamos estar lá para ajudar a reconstruir tudo?

- Ora Shiryu, não somos arquitetos nem operários... Além do mais, agora que Hades foi vencido de uma vez por todas, talvez o Santuário nem seja mais tão necessário.

- Ela já deixou tudo organizado. Há ótimos profissionais cuidando do assunto... Não há com que se preocupar! - O careca andava pela sala de um lado para outro e se intrometia vez por outra na conversa. - Mas tem gente aqui que pensa que toda a história dos cavaleiros acaba com ele. - Hyoga ignorava, orgulhoso, as provocações, como se se tratasse de um inseto zumbido em seu ouvido.

- Ele talvez tenha razão Tatsumi, Atena nem chegou a restituir o Paládio(1) ao seu antigo lugar.

- Só um idiota para achar que um deus pode ser morto... - Àquelas palavras, Hyoga comunicava-se com Shiryu por um olhar irônico e um meio sorriso estampado na cara. Parecia dizer: "não dê atenção a esse velho senil!"

- Mas Tatsumi, eu já lhe disse: nós perseguimos Hades até os Elísios.

- E ele sabe o que é isso?

- Escute aqui, seu russo de meia tigela, acho melhor você começar a me tratar com mais respeito! Só porque é um cavaleiro, não pense que pode ser arrogante desse jeito!

- Calma Tatsumi, não se afobe com as brincadeiras de Hyoga...

- Brincadeiras? Brincalhão é Seiya... esse aí é metido mesmo! - Hyoga ria à vontade, com a cabeça abaixada e os olhos reclinados sobre a mesa.

- Está certo. Você tem razão. Mas lembre-se que Atena não gosta de confusões...

- E quem está fazendo confusão aqui? - Disse já saindo pela porta que dava para uma das salas de estar, no térreo da mansão.

- Hyoga, tenha mais paciência!

- Mais do que já tenho, Shiryu? Esse aí vem pegando no meu pé desde que Ikki se mandou daqui. Como não pode mais atormentá-lo, resolveu se voltar contra mim. É um sádico! - Shiryu tentava conciliá-los, mas achava graça da situação.

- Certo, mas bem que você podia controlar um pouco sua língua afiada. - Mudou o tom de voz, ficando mais sério. - Quer saber de uma coisa? Estou preocupado com Jabu e os outros. Eles devem estar bastante ocupados.

- Que se ocupem mesmo! Não fizeram nada desde a guerra Galáctica, aqueles inúteis...

- Minha nossa, você está mesmo intragável hoje... - O rapaz de olhos puxados e gestos contidos se divertia com o jeito enfadado do amigo.

- E não é a verdade? E depois, Shina e Marin estão lá para cuidar de tudo... - Levantou o rosto e passou a mão sobre a testa para tirar a franja que encobria seus olhos. - Mas me diga, Shiryu, já sabe quando vai voltar à China? - Shiryu fechou o cenho.

- Não sei ainda... Estava esperando Seiya e Shun se recuperarem totalmente.

- Saori não já te liberou?

- Sim, mas... Eu não quero ir pra lá e ter que voltar de novo, entende? - falava sem olhar para Hyoga.

- Sei... De qualquer forma, acho que vou me demorar um pouco ainda, suportarei o mal-humor de Tatsumi por mais um tempo, pelo menos até Shun não correr mais risco com aquela ferida e voltar a andar. - Interrompeu-se para tomar fôlego e coragem. Shiryu nunca falava muito da companheira de infância. - Se é apenas a condição dele que o está prendendo aqui, você pode ficar tranqüilo. Afinal, Shunrei está esperando por você... ainda mais agora, sem o Mestre Ancião para lhe fazer companhia...

- Nem me fale... - Shiryu baixou o rosto meio triste. - Ela deve estar sentindo muito minha falta...

- E quem sabe eu não te visito quando for embora? Saborear um pouco da comida dela... - O moreno encarou Hyoga repentinamente.

- Mas que história é essa de saborear a comida de Shunrei?

- Que é isso chinês? - O loiro ria da cara surpresa do outro. - Não sabia que era tão ciumento!

- Não... Não... Eu só não me lembro quando foi que você nos visitou...

- É só jeito de falar, tonto! - troçava do desconcerto de Shiryu, sempre tão sereno.

- E quando foi que te dei essa liberdade toda?

- Sabe qual é seu problema? Você é sério demais!

- Olha só quem fala, um chato orgulhoso como você! - Os dois gargalharam.

- Espero que não esteja atrapalhando... - Shun apareceu numa das portas, apoiado pela enfermeira.

- Mas que surpresa! - Shiryu disse contente enquanto o loiro cravava-lhe os olhos arregalados em silêncio. - Pena que já terminamos.

- Não se preocupe Shiryu, eu já jantei. - Shun se aproximava da mesa, esboçando um meio sorriso que contrastava com o rosto abatido. A moça o ajudou a sentar-se em uma das cadeiras. - Obrigado Oko. Sente-se conosco e faça sua refeição. - Ela deu uma olhada enviesada para Hyoga e respondeu:

- Prefiro jantar lá dentro. - Hyoga fulminava-a com suas duas pupilas anis, um olho mais fechado que o outro e uma das sobrancelhas levantada.

- Mas, não há problema nenhum...

- Eu me sinto melhor assim. Voltarei logo que precisar. - Fez uma reverência com a cabeça e se retirou. Shun acompanhava-a com a vista, meio desapontado.

- Bom se ela se sente melhor assim... Você fez sua parte. - O Dragão se ria das gentilezas do jovem.

- Claro que se sente melhor, vai fofocar com as cozinheiras... - Shun lhe voltou os dois olhos grandes e amendoados, um pouco sem luzes.

- Mas será possível? Hyoga, você está precisando de análise urgente! Será que existe alguém com quem não antipatize à primeira vista? - O comentário jovial de Shiryu fez com que Shun abrisse um belo e inocente sorriso. Concordava com o Dragão, fitando-o indiretamente com a cabeça meio abaixada, num gesto comum que o dotava de uma meiguice inigualável. Cisne, que o observava surpreso por vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito, nem teve tempo de pensar em uma boa resposta para dar a Shiryu. - O que você acha Shun? - O rapaz alvo assentiu com a cabeça, mas não ousou falar nada.

- E por certo eu não a surpreendi fofocando sobre tudo e mais um pouco na cozinha? Enquanto isso, Shun estava sem banho e com o curativo por fazer.

- É verdade? - Shiryu olhou sério para Shun.

- Bom... - Sua voz saía baixa, o que dava a impressão de que era ainda mais fina. - Na verdade, eu adormeci logo após o desjejum... Ela não quis incomodar... acabei acordando tarde. Foi uma bobagem...

- Bobagem? Pois saiba você que ela, em vez de cumprir com suas obrigações, anda ocupada em descrever o quanto a Mansão Kido é rica e luxuosa, o quanto você é lindo, gentil e não sei mais o que... E pra completar, prometeu que vai arranjar autógrafos para suas amiguinhas... Essa tiete! - Shun o olhava admirado.

- Então está entendido... - Shiryu pensou alto sem querer.

- O que está entendido? - perguntou-lhe como se o repreendesse.

- Nada... Quero dizer, se ela é tão desleixada assim, podemos arranjar outra. - desconversou, mudando o real sentido de sua fala.

- Não, não é! - Shun discordou abruptamente, mas voltou-se de novo para Hyoga, receoso de contradizê-lo depois do mal-estar que tiveram pela manhã. - Eu... estou satisfeito...

- Então, só posso entender isso como uma ponta de inveja de Hyoga por ela ter te elogiado e não a ele. Do jeito que é convencido... - gracejava com a expressão do outro, que se contrariava fácil nos últimos dias.

- HÁ, HÁ, HÁ! Shiryu virou piadista... Por essa eu não esperava! - O russo respondeu à pilhéria com ironia, e encarou Shun com frieza. - E você, o que está fazendo aqui?

- E..eu...

- Sim, você! Não devia estar lá em cima? Como me desce essas escadas na situação em que se encontra?

- Mas... eu já estou bem... O Shiryu me disse à tarde que estava praticamente restabelecido. - Agora era vez do rapaz vestido com trajes chineses ser fuzilado pelas duas centelhas azuis.

- Shun, você quer me botar em maus lençóis? Eu disse que você estava bem melhor... - Piscou pra ele, cúmplice, mas o outro não entendeu.

- Não, Shiryu, você disse que eu já podia sair do quarto...

- Sim, está certo, eu falei que era bom você caminhar um pouco, mas nada sobre descer escadas... - Ele voltou a ficar sério. - E falei que era pra repousar também.

- Não digo que é teimoso como uma mula... - Shun fechou o semblante e baixou o rosto.

- Eu só queria... sair um pouco...

- Bom, de qualquer forma, é bom ver que está com uma aparência mais saudável... - Shiryu amenizou quando viu sua expressão.

- E quando poderemos ver Seiya?

- Já não lhe falei que tudo depende de Atena?

- Um hum... - meneou a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo.

- Bom, acho que devíamos deixar os criados tirarem a mesa...

- Sim. - Hyoga concordou. - Você quer que te leve lá pra cima?

- Eu queria ver um pouco de tv... o noticiário...

- E não há tv lá em cima? - Mudou o tom, fazendo-se de mais gentil, embora mantivesse a gravidade no olhar.

- Acho que não tem problema... Ele já está aqui embaixo mesmo...

- Está bem, mas não vamos nos exceder...

OooOooO

Adentraram no quarto escuro e pararam na altura da cama. A claridade da noite entrava pelas cortinas abertas. Ficaram estáticos por um instante, sem saber o que dizer. Shun ainda sentia o braço forte do loiro em torno de sua cintura delgada, o que lhe transmitia uma estranha sensação de segurança. Percebia os músculos rígidos do ombro amigo por baixo de sua delicada mão. Hyoga se preparava para se desculpar pelo que acontecera durante a manhã, pois não tivera oportunidade com a presença de Shiryu, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz suave:

- Eu ainda não agradeci pelas flores. - Hyoga pôde entrever o sorriso sincero de gratidão que se desenhava no rosto pálido de Shun, apesar da penumbra. Fitava as duas pupilas negras pela escuridão noturna. Apesar de toda aquela transformação, sua beleza restava intacta, talvez ainda mais notável pelo ar melancólico e porque o sofrimento só a tornara mais nobre.

- Não há de quê. - bocejou com certo constrangimento, retirando o braço. - Você já pode...

- Sim, consigo andar só. - Shun se dirigiu devagar até a varanda para abrir mais as cortinas e deixar que a brisa penetrasse. Preferiu não ligar a luz para não ocultar o brilho das estrelas que se viam da varanda. Era Lua nova e elas cintilavam imperiosas no céu de verão. - Está quente, não?

- Eu queria... hum... bom, não fui muito gentil hoje... - Hyoga, que era sempre tão eloqüente, se atropelava nas palavras. O outro voltou-se imediatamente e reparou que ele permanecia parado no mesmo lugar, olhando para algum ponto negro no chão. Notou o desconforto do amigo. - Eu fui cruel com você... - Uma trava parecia ter se alojado em sua garganta, não conseguiu continuar.

Ao ouvi-lo, Shun lembrou imediatamente da cena desagradável da manhã. Ficou sério. Mas sabia que a culpa não tinha sido dele. Na verdade, vinha testando sua paciência com sarcasmos nos últimos dias e não sabia porquê. Nunca foi de seu feitio ironizar as fraquezas de ninguém, muito menos as daquele russo, que escondia uma alma tão sensível por baixo do que parecia ser apenas raciocínio, altivez e equilíbrio. E, nisso, não mudara. Só não sabia porque fazia aquilo, porque os comentários maliciosos e alfinetadas. Sentia-se amargo e não tinha idéia do que fazer a respeito. Apenas o sentimento de vergonha pelas palavras rudes que ouvira sobre seu irmão lhe vinha à mente. Caminhou até ele lentamente.

- Sim... Cisne... você... você sabe ser cruel como ninguém... - Hyoga o fitou admirado. Não podia enxergar direito seu rosto pois estava contra a claridade que vinha de fora. - Nunca serei tão bom como você! - O loiro custou um pouco a entender, mas riu automaticamente. Os dois se sentiam meio estúpidos com todos aqueles mal-entendidos.

- Quando foi que aprendemos a rir de nossas desventuras?

- Desde que nos acostumamos a ser cavaleiros...

- Hum...

- Bom, vou fazer meu toilette. Se preferir, pode ligar a luz.

- Acho melhor eu ir andan...

- Já está com sono? - Shun estava realmente mais à vontade. Falava diretamente, mas sem perder a ternura que lhe era tão característica, e expressava um certo entusiasmo na voz. Não fosse por sua fisionomia ainda abatida, poder-se-ia dizer que era o mesmo de sempre, até mesmo nas reações meio arrebatadas que às vezes lhe prestavam uma feição infantil e voluntariosa, apesar de tudo o que já tinha vivido.

- Na verdade, não. - Olhava-o com curiosidade pensando que a notícia sobre Seiya tinha-lhe feito muito bem.

- Então fique à vontade. Ou está temeroso que briguemos novamente? - Dirigiu-se ao banheiro sorrindo. Parou defronte à porta e voltou a cabeça sobre os ombros para ver a reação do outro, que se encaminhava para a varanda.

Hyoga passou por uma poltrona próxima à porta de vidro e percebeu que nela havia um livro. Tomou-o em suas mãos e o folheou. Não conseguia ver seu conteúdo por causa da escuridão, mas preferiu não ligar a luz. Escorou-se com os cotovelos sobre a sacada da varanda. A noite estava realmente bela. Sentiu com prazer a brisa leve e fresca que corria lançando seus fios dourados para trás e admirou de longe o jardim da mansão, que ficava mais à direita. Os galhos das árvores no bosque à frente balançavam com movimentos que lembravam uma dança, pendendo para frente e para trás. O som das folhas farfalhando só era interrompido vez por outra pelo assobio agudo de algum pássaro. A hora já estava um pouco adiantada. Lembrou do jantar, que havia se arrastado mais do que o habitual, e do rosto de Shun enquanto assistia à tv. Ele, sem dúvida, parecia mais tranqüilo e saudável. Apesar de saber que se esforçava para aparentar que estava melhor, das sombras rochas que permaneciam sob seus olhos e do verde escurecido de seu olhar, não tinha dúvidas de que seu sorriso era sincero. Não conseguiria disfarçá-lo.

- Ele está se recuperando, não há dúvidas...

Baixou a vista até o livro em suas mãos. Com algum esforço, pôde ler com a ajuda da luminosidade longínqua que vinha dos refletores do jardim.

- Sófocles?

Era uma coletânea de tragédias em grego antigo(2), incluindo a trilogia tebana. Das famosas peças daquele autor, só conhecia a mais célebre: Rei Édipo. Abriu o livro onde estava marcado e atentou para uma passagem grifada:

- _Vede-me em caminho para o atalho fatal, contemplando, pela última vez, a luz rutilante do sol! Hades me arrasta, viva, às margens do Aqueronte, sem que eu haja sentido os prazeres do himeneu(3), cujos cantos jamais se ouvirão por mim! O Aqueronte será meu esposo!_

_- Tu irás, pois, coberta de glória, a essa mansão tenebrosa dos mortos, sem que tenhas sofrido doenças, e sem que recebas a morte pela espada... Por sua própria vontade, única entre os mortais, vais descer ao Hades!_

Hyoga interrompeu a leitura, estarrecido. Ficara paralisado com a vibração daquelas palavras, escritas há tantos séculos, mas que lhe soavam tão familiares. Procurou o título da peça.

- Antígona?

Já ouvira falar, mas nunca a havia lido. Claro que estava acostumado com o tom grave dos personagens mitológicos e do teatro grego, mas aquele pequeno verso parecia tê-lo tocado de forma peculiar. Era forte, como se a heroína, mesmo lamentando-se, não temesse a morte e se orgulhasse do seu destino.

_- Por sua própria vontade, única entre as mortais, vais descer ao Hades!_ - repetiu em voz alta como se quisesse memorizá-lo, enquanto admirava o desenho que as constelações esplendorosas faziam no céu.

- Achei que já tivesse ido embora.Você sempre reclama que eu demoro no banho! Ainda mais agora, que tenho de fazer malabarismos... - Hyoga virou-se ainda pensativo, nem imaginava quanto tempo havia decorrido.

- Você demorou? Eu nem reparei... - respondeu meio desatento.

- Estava lendo?

- Não, eu.. estava só olhando... - Voltou a folhear o livro. - Você não arranjou nada mais agradável para ler?- Shun abriu um sorriso singelo.

- Não seja chato, eu adoro teatro. Ainda mais clássico.

- Sim, mas.. bom, deixa pra lá. Onde você conseguiu o original em grego?

- Onde mais? Aqui, na biblioteca da Saori. - Shun se escorou na sacada, acompanhando o gesto de Hyoga. - Um livro desses deve ser uma fortuna, viu a encadernação como é bonita?

- Sim, a edição é bem antiga.

- Você quer emprestado? Pode levar, já li o que queria.

- Engraçado, eu ainda não tinha visto esse livro por aqui. - Hyoga continuava folheando o livro pra lá e pra cá, sem deter a atenção em nenhuma parte específica.

- É que peguei hoje.

- Hoje?

- Sim, depois que você me chamou de suicida, lembrei de uma passagem e fui até a biblioteca...

- Shun! Você saiu por aí subindo e descendo essas escadas o dia inteiro? - Hyoga fechou o livro com força, incrédulo.

- Quero dizer, eu pedi a Oko que pegasse pra mim. - Baixou o rosto com um risinho maroto de quem havia feito uma traquinagem.

- Mas é claro, ela é fluente em grego antigo! Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é? E eu preocupado em te trazer pra cá depois do jantar, para que não fizesse mais um esforço...

- Eu já te agradeci. Você é muito... gentil. - falou com uma vozinha mansa.

O banho tinha-lhe dado um ar mais despojado, quase brincalhão, o que fez Hyoga reparar nele com mais atenção. Vestia uma espécie de túnica bege de lã fina que descia à altura dos joelhos e tinha duas pequenas aberturas nas pontas, deixando suas pernas de mármore e de contornos bem delineados à mostra. Ele costumava usá-la como pijama. O cabelo amarrado no alto da cabeça estava seco e deixava seu longo e alvo pescoço à mostra, com alguns fios verdes pendentes emoldurando o rosto fino. As sobrancelhas levantadas, os olhos meio apertados em direção ao bosque e um lado da boca um pouco repuxado denunciavam o riso preso.

- Escuta aqui, se pensa que vai me convencer com essa carinha de santo desamparado, tá muito enganado. Eu te conheço de longa data...

- Que é isso... Hyo-San! - Agora ria abertamente. - Não precisa ficar tão bravo por uma bobagem dessa... Depois, o fisioterapeuta me mandou fazer exercícios e mesmo Shiryu disse que eu já estava bem... - Seu sorriso era simplesmente irresistível, conseguia amolecer o coração do pior bruto que fosse, até mesmo de seu irmão. O pequeno sabia perfeitamente disso e como usá-lo.

- Não, ele não falou nada disso. Falou que você devia ficar em repouso.

- E não é o que estou fazendo? Não posso sequer ir ao jardim... - O loiro bufou e voltou a folhear o livro calado. Ele se aproximou, pousou a mão em seu ombro e falou baixinho bem próximo a seu rosto. - Você não precisa me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança...

Hyoga sentiu seu estômago se abrir por dentro e alguns dos poucos pêlos que tinha pelo corpo se eriçarem, mas se segurou e fez que nem prestava atenção. Aquele moleque manhoso sabia como mexer com ele, algo inadmissível! Shun ficou com cara de desapontado quando viu que sua provocação não surtira efeito: o russo tinha a postura de uma estátua de gelo. Franziu os lábios e se afastou resmungando.

- Ai, não sei porque insisto em conversar com um bloco de gelo... - Sentou devagar no chão, apoiando-se numa parede. Escorou as costas nela, dobrou os joelhos até onde a perna engessada permitia e levantou a cabeça para ver as estrelas. - Até parece que eu nunca fiquei convalescendo depois de uma batalha, nem ninguém aqui...- Hyoga voltou-se para trás ao perceber os movimentos do outro.

- Mais essa agora!

- Olha, não enche, continue lendo o livro, tá? - disse , meio espevitado. - Se é pra ficar me criticando, melhor ir embora!

- Hááááá... Quer dizer que começou a botar as garrinhas de fora, hein? - Parou ao seu lado esquerdo, em pé, com um riso zombeteiro. - Agora eu sou chato porque não dou atenção às suas manhas?

- Não, você é chato por natureza! E eu não sou manhoso! - Shun fazia-se de bravo.

- Imagina... - Hyoga continuava ironizando, o ombro direito junto à parede e a mão esquerda na cintura. Na verdade, ele era elegante por natureza, não chato, mas, obviamente, Shun jamais confessaria isso!

- Vai ficar parado aí? Não vê que tá tomando minha visão?

- Não precisa ser tão rude! - Sentou-se ao seu lado. - Estou te fazendo companhia e é assim que me agradece... Além do mais, não dá pra ler direito nessa escuridão!

- Por que não liga a luz?

- Ah, deixa pra lá... Que peça estava lendo?

- Antígona. Você conhece? - Shun respondeu entusiasmado, como uma criança que acaba de ler uma história e quer contar para todo mundo.

- Conheço o mito, era filha de Édipo, não?

- Era. Eu adoro essa tragédia, já li faz algum tempo, sabe como é o treinamento...

- Eu vi parte de um diálogo que estava marcado. - E repetiu num tom solene a passagem que tinha lido há pouco. Shun o ouviu com atenção. Depois de algum tempo refletindo, Hyoga completou: - É muito bonita!

- Sim, fui eu que grifei. - Ficara tocado pela pronúncia intensa do loiro e achava graça dele ter encontrado exatamente uma das passagens que mais o marcava. - Lembrei dela e quis reler algumas cenas. Só não diga a ninguém que risquei o livro!

- Sei, mas eu não te chamei de suicida! - Shun riu com a cara de constrangimento do loiro.

- Você não deixa passar nada, não é? Tem outra frase que acho bonita: "_Não nasci para compartilhar de ódios, mas somente de amor_". - Ele simplesmente adorava esse verso, mas preferiu nem comentar muito. Hyoga permaneceu pensativo, com o rosto voltado para o livro. - Eu conheço algumas comédias também. Até gosto delas, só acho que não dá pra comparar. As tragédias sempre revelam nossos sentimentos mais nobres... - O outro olhou-o surpreso.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas ainda prefiro os poemas homéricos. Se bem que conheço algumas peças de Eurípides. E também já li o Rei Édipo.

- Pois bem, essa peça se passa depois que Édipo morre. - Shun estava verdadeiramente exaltado. - Com sua morte, seus dois filhos, Etéocles e Polinice, disputam o trono, mas morrem em um duelo. Então, quando Creonte, que era cunhado de Édipo, se impõe como tirano, ordena que sepultem Etéocles com honras de herói e proíbe, sob pena de morte, que dêem sepultura a Polinice, considerado traidor por fazer aliança com os argivos(4) para conquistar Tebas. Como castigo, seu corpo deveria ficar exposto às aves carniceiras. Só Antígona, irmã dos dois, tem coragem de contrariar o decreto e lhe prestar as honras fúnebres.

- Me parece a coisa mais natural a se fazer, deixar corpos insepultos, além de um ato impiedoso, contraria a própria vontade dos deuses.

- E é assim que ela se defende, mas Creonte não dá atenção a seus argumentos e não vacila em condená-la à morte. Manda que a sepultem viva em uma gruta. - Parou subitamente. Seu rosto empalideceu, tomando uma expressão de tristeza. - Essa passagem que você leu é exatamente quando ela se encaminha para o túmulo...

- E não havia ninguém para defendê-la? - A voz rouca de Hyoga soou pesarosa. Estava claro que Shun se identificava com a dor daquela heroína.

- Sim... - Ele continuou devagar, mexendo as mãos involuntariamente. - O filho de Creonte... Hémon... era seu noivo. Ele pede ao pai ... pede que a poupe.

- E?

- Creonte não o ouve.

- E o que ele faz? - Hyoga mostrava-se cada vez mais interessado.

- Ele... ele vai até o túmulo tentar salvá-la mas... - Shun o encarou e deu um sorriso amarelo. Incomodava aquela perturbação inesperada, sobretudo sob o olhar sagaz de um ouvinte atento aos menores detalhes. Desviou o olhar rapidamente e baixou o rosto. - Ela já ... ela havia se enforcado... - parou novamente a narração, mordeu um dos lábios e engoliu em seco - ...com os cordões de sua roupa. - Hyoga esbugalhou os olhos.

- Que? Coitado...

O russo estava completamente envolvido pela história trágica e pela beleza de seu narrador sob a claridade sutil daquela noite, que realçava ainda mais sua pele alva e lisa. Seu rosto angelical se contraía a cada detalhe da narrativa, como se a sentisse na própria carne. Envolvia os joelhos com um dos braços e levava sua mão esquerda até o pescoço, acariciando-o com os dedos compridos ou então mexendo nervosamente em uma mecha de cabelo, num ato totalmente irrefletido. Sua respiração soava descompassada e os lábios, agora vermelhos como duas pétalas de rosa, estavam entreabertos para o ar sair com mais força. As maçãs do rosto também haviam enrubescido e as pálpebras pesavam meio fechadas, guardando duas esmeraldas ardentes como tochas em delírio e focalizadas em um ponto vazio daquela varanda, que parecia ter diminuído.

- E o que ele fez? - Hyoga insistia para ouvir o fim da história, mas Shun mal conseguia falar, estava quase sufocando. Encarou-o de novo com um olhar meio febril.

- Como o que fez? Ele se matou! - O loiro não respondeu nada, apenas continuou admirando-o embasbacado. Quanto a Shun, baixou novamente o rosto e franziu a testa. Seus movimentos se revelavam debaixo daquele tecido fino, que deslizava suas dobras levemente cada vez que ele roçava as pernas uma na outra, encolhendo-se. Podia-se ver parte de sua coxa esquerda, incrivelmente branca e aparentemente sem pêlo algum, com músculos firmes, mas não tão rígidos que lhe tirassem a textura macia, e curvas suavemente arredondadas semelhantes às de uma virgem. Como estivesse desatento, sequer percebeu sua pequena nudez e os olhares curiosos do rapaz ao seu lado. - E o pai dele, que correra até a gruta para libertá-la, informado por maus presságios, acabou presenciando tudo.

- Belo! - Hyoga continuava hipnotizado, mas seu pensamento voou longe. Imaginava a cena: um pai vê o filho matar-se por causa de seu amor, que ele mesmo tinha feito perecer. A culpa era sua! - Terrível! - Shun se riu quando notou a expressão de desalento do outro, que soltava palavras ao vento sem perceber, e de sua própria. Talvez por ingenuidade, desatenção ou mesmo costume, não deu importância ao fato daqueles fachos azuis estarem paralisados na direção de suas pernas.

- E isso não é tudo! - Sua fala voltou a sair normalmente, mas a voz ficara ainda mais doce, como um canto. Ele continuava mexendo nos fios verdes soltos e virou o tronco totalmente para o outro, queria ver sua reação. - A mãe dele, ao saber da morte do filho, também se mata...

- Meu Deus!

Hyoga não estava apenas surpreso, mas seu rosto expressava horror. Não porque não estivesse familiarizado com o conteúdo trágico do teatro grego, afinal o Rei Édipo era muito mais terrificante. Além disso, ele conhecia bem os mitos e sabia que nas tragédias, geralmente, todos os protagonistas acabavam morrendo. Mas aquela história contada àquela hora, daquele jeito, depois de tudo o que haviam passado há apenas alguns dias atrás, logo por Shun! Tudo aquilo o tocara profundamente, mesmo que não fosse absolutamente de seu costume se emocionar com facilidade. Coçava a testa com a mão esquerda, o cotovelo sobre o joelho dobrado, enquanto sustentava o corpo que pendia para frente com a outra perna, cruzada rente ao chão. Estava completamente voltado para o companheiro, os olhos fixos naquela mesma direção, e repetia atordoado:

- A MÃE dele... Meu Deus... A MÃE!

Shun continuava olhando-o curioso, com as sobrancelhas levantadas e os dentes trincados, atrás de pequenos lábios carnosos entreabertos. O loiro percebeu a cara de espanto do amigo e desviou o olhar para o chão, sorrindo forçado, balançando a cabeça de um lado a outro. Sentiu-se ridículo. Recompôs-se, escorou as costas na parede como antes e jogou a cabeça para trás, que continuava balançando de um lado a outro. Agora ria de si mesmo. Pensou que Shun devia achá-lo maluco, mas este, na verdade, o contemplava. Os lábios finos de Hyoga desenhavam um riso largo, cujas curvas iam até as bochechas. Seu rosto era afilado e, por que não, delicado, mas não feminino. Tinha os olhos rasgados, o nariz comprido e ereto, que lhe acentuava a personalidade marcante, e o queixo levemente pontudo, com um pomo de adão saliente logo abaixo. E para emoldurar aquele rosto distinto, longos fios dourados, assim como suas sobrancelhas e cílios, e muito lisos, embora revoltosos e um tanto desgrenhados, pois ele não se penteava com freqüência. Na verdade, Hyoga era bem másculo, e se tinha maneiras e porte esbeltos à moda de um bailarino, estes eram, ao mesmo tempo, bastante viris. Shun admirava aquele perfil que lembrava a estátua de um deus grego.

- Como é que você resolve ler uma coisa dessas logo agora? - O olhar perdido no céu estrelado e o riso meio sarcástico persistiam.

- Ué, e qual o problema?

- Já não se sente mal o suficiente? - Shun fechou o semblante imediatamente, apertou os olhos e baixou novamente a face, espremendo os lábios um contra o outro. Hyoga logo se apercebeu do que havia dito, mas já era tarde. - Idiota! - pensou. Estava se sentido constrangido e quis devolver o mal-estar ao amigo, que não tinha culpa alguma. Ele costumava ter essas reações um tanto egoístas, mas quase sempre se arrependia delas, principalmente quando recaiam sobre alguém tão generoso. - Quero dizer... é muito triste... - Tentou consertar. - É bonita... mas é triste. - Mudou o tom da voz, agora falava quase sussurrando. Shun permaneceu calado por um tempo, depois suspirou.

- Mas é exatamente por isso que gosto dela. As histórias dos heróis do passado nos dão forças para suportar as dores do presente. - Hyoga não respondeu. - O que mais me chama a atenção, é que ela não se arrepende nem por um instante do que fez. Tinha certeza de que havia escolhido o caminho certo, mesmo sabendo qual seria as conseqüências de sua ação. - Prosseguia devagar, pausadamente, mas sempre sem encará-lo. - Ela poderia ter se conformado com seu destino de rainha, mas preferiu tomar as rédeas em suas mãos. Ou talvez seu destino fosse exatamente morrer por aqueles que amava... - O coração de Hyoga teve um sobressalto. Sentiu um aperto forte no peito e olhou-o com receio. Shun continuava no mesmo tom lúgubre. - Uma vez meu irmão disse que nós podíamos lutar e mudar nosso destino. Ele sempre se orgulhou muito de termos conseguido sobreviver apesar de não conhecermos pai ou mãe. - Ia se encolhendo a cada palavra. Fechou os olhos e abraçou o próprio tórax com os dois braços. - Eu queria acreditar nisso mas... acho que tudo o que aconteceu conosco até hoje não foi em vão... Somos meros fantoches brincando de deuses...

- Por que está dizendo tudo isso? - Aquela fala de Shun deixara o russo apreensivo.

- Hyoga... acabamos nos tornando aquilo com o que lutamos... Nossa pretensão não tem limites! Que tipo de justiça se faz com tanto sangue? - O loiro esperou um tempo para responder, pensativo.

- Eu não posso te responder essas perguntas... A única coisa que posso te dizer é que não lutamos por nós mesmos nem agimos por conta própria. Temos uma deusa a quem devemos proteger.

- Não culpe Atena por nossos erros!

- Eu não estou culpando, só que...

- Vai me dizer que nunca quis se igualar a um deus, que seu poder não o fez pensar que podia julgar os outros ou que sempre foi piedoso com seus inimigos?

- Você acha que eu me divirto matando os outros? Logo eu, Shun?

- Não! - Recordou de imediato os adversários com que Hyoga se defrontara até então. - Não foi isso que quis dizer... mas... muito sangue foi derramado...

- Para que inocentes não morressem, oras! Você sabe disso melhor que ninguém!

- Só que nós não interferimos apenas na terra. Nem os mortos descansam em paz... Com que direito modificamos o fluxo das coisas? - Shun demonstrava uma angústia infinita no olhar, mas não derramava uma lágrima sequer. - Lembro do que Mime me falou uma vez: o resultado de uma luta é sempre outra luta. O círculo de violência nunca pára. ... E o pior é que nem podemos ter certeza se lutamos do lado certo.

- Shun!

- O que me garante que este mundo deve ser preservado como está? Que devemos sacrificar tudo por ele? Será que as pessoas que protegemos são mais valiosas que aquelas que fazemos perecer? Será que estão preocupadas com o futuro deste mundo? Apesar de tudo, as intenções de Poseidon e Hades poderiam ser justas.

- Eu não acredito no que está dizendo. - Hyoga estava chocado com aquelas palavras. "Traidor": o deboche de Radamanthys de novo lhe vinha à mente. - Mime pode ter falado isso mas não hesitou em te atacar. E quantos cavaleiros nobres não morreram por causa das pretensões de Hades e Poseidon. Quantas pessoas, Shun? Veja o exemplo de Asgard: todos eles enganados por um impostor, e morreram achando que lutavam por sua terra! E os nossos amigos, os cavaleiros de ouro!

- Mas Hyoga, há tanto mal e sofrimento no mundo... nem fazemos idéia...

- Escute bem, eu venho de um país que é o maior exemplo de como as boas intenções e a tentativa de construir um mundo perfeito pode ser fatal! Nós somos o que somos, com defeitos e virtudes, é isso que nos faz humanos! E eu aprendi com você que devemos confiar nas pessoas, que elas podem, no fundo, ser melhores do que acreditamos. Não era assim que sempre falava? - Shun ficou mudo. Não conseguia dizer exatamente o que queria e discutir com Hyoga era perda de tempo. Não havia quem pudesse superá-lo em inteligência. - Escute, eu entendo como é difícil aceitar certas coisas, concordo com você. Mas daí a duvidar do propósito de Atena.

- Não estou duvidando do amor de Saori... mas... - Tinha o rosto contorcido, os lábios trêmulos. Não conseguia articular o que pensava.

- Você está confuso! - Hyoga tentava ser o mais compreensível que podia. Apesar de tudo, estava feliz por Shun finalmente se abrir com ele. - Não acha melhor deitar agora?

- Eu não estou com sono. - Olhou pra ele interrogativo. - Não tô te atrapalhando, tô?

- Absolutamente. Não é isso. E a enfermeira não vem mais, não precisa de nenhum remédio?

- Hum, hum - Shun meneava a cabeça num gesto singelo. Ainda pensava no que Hyoga tinha acabado de dizer. - Já tomei todos e falei pra Oko que podia descansar hoje.

- Descansar? E ela faz alguma coisa?

- Hyoga! - Shun o repreendeu. - Que implicância! Ela te acha arrogante, sabia?

- Bom, então não é tão burra quanto eu pensava... - Shun o olhou incrédulo, mas ele já havia voltado a atenção para o céu, agora recheado de estrelas devido o avançar das horas - A noite está linda!

- É.

Passaram algum tempo assim, contemplando o manto negro pontilhado de luzes sem dizerem palavra alguma. Shun sentiu um incômodo nas costas, mas não queria levantar, preferia continuar ali, vendo as estrelas, desfrutando da presença amiga de Hyoga. Desatou o laço que lhe prendia os cabelos e deitou-se com a barriga pra cima, acomodando a cabeça no colo do outro. Sentiu o chão frio em suas costas e um sopro de ar invadir suas pernas, fechando-as imediatamente de modo que segurassem sua veste. Naquela posição, podia ver o firmamento sem precisar mover o pescoço. Hyoga se surpreendeu com a atitude brusca do amigo, mas baixou mecanicamente a perna direita para que ficasse mais confortável. Riu de sua espontaneidade.

- É que me dá torcicolo.

- Talvez seja hora de ir dormir, então.

- Não, só mais um pouco e eu terei sono.

- Por mim, tudo bem, só me preocupo com suas extravagâncias...

Os minutos passavam vagarosamente e eles continuavam ali, calados, sentindo apenas a natureza ao redor e a companhia um do outro. Hyoga, irrefletidamente, pousou a mão esquerda sobre as madeixas verdes e onduladas, ora penteando-as com os dedos, indo da raiz até as pontas, ora acariciando suavemente sua cabeça bem desenhada. Os pensamentos de Shun, com aqueles movimentos, voavam longe, e seu corpo fragilizado parecia ainda mais enlanguescido, totalmente entregue aos seus devaneios e às mãos fortes que tocavam seus cabelos e seu rosto. A sensação agradável foi libertando-o cada vez mais de seu físico ainda dolorido, de suas más recordações e angústias. Seu cosmo caloroso começou a transbordar de seus olhos semicerrados voltados para o infinito. Hyoga o reconheceu imediatamente, maravilhado por ver que aquele imenso poder dadivoso permanecia latente e aflorava aos seus estímulos, confundindo-se com o próprio universo. Ele vacilava entre admirar o céu ou a cândida figura debruçada sobre seu colo.

- Shun?

- Sim?

- Você... sabia? - O rapaz devolveu-lhe as duas pupilas verde-azuladas e um sorriso terno. Tinha idéia de como aquela pergunta andava atordoando a mente do amigo e de como ele estava apreensivo em fazê-la. Falaram-se assim, apenas com o olhar, por um tempo.

- Eu... não sei... - Seus lábios só abriram o suficiente para passar um murmúrio. Hyoga continuava contemplando-o, tocando carinhosamente as ondas de seus cabelos. - Às vezes eu... me surpreendo e acho que tudo foi tão... inesperado... -Tornou a fitar a abóbada celeste. Falava cadenciado como se estivesse sonhando em vigília. - À vezes penso que... sempre soube... que ele sempre esteve... dentro de mim... - Apoiou os dois braços sobre o tórax, suspirando. - Lembro-me de sonhar com Pandora... comigo mesmo, mas não me reconhecia... - Seu olhar cruzou mais uma vez com o de Hyoga, que o escutava taciturno. - Aquele poder... ele estava escondido em algum lugar... eu tinha medo... medo de libertá-lo... medo de descobrir quem eu era. - Silêncio.

- Você é um cavaleiro de Atena, sempre foi. - Cercou seu maxilar com a palma da mão direita, os dedos afagando-o por trás da orelha pequena e o pescoço, e o polegar acariciando suavemente sua face aveludada. A outra face de Shun estava colada ao abdômen de Hyoga e podia sentir seus músculos se contraírem e esquentarem pouco a pouco. - Ikki disse que você sabia, e que foi lá para se...

- Ikki me toma por alguém melhor do que eu sou... - Um novo frenesi se estampou em seu rosto, nas linhas que apareciam entre suas sobrancelhas finas. Mas a dor que seus olhos revelavam não era de origem física. - Hyoga... nós não sabemos quem somos... nem do que somos capazes... - O loiro apertou mais o seu rosto.

- Às vezes sabemos e nos recusamos a ver... - Os olhos azuis quase marejaram.

- E às vezes vemos, mas não há porque dizer...

Os lábios de Shun novamente estavam vermelhos como uma flor desabrochando. Fazia com eles o mesmo movimento que as moças costumam fazer para espalhar o batom em todo o seu contorno de forma homogênea, mas que ele imitava instintivamente quando sentia o coração bater descompassado e as faces incendiarem-se. Sorriu um sorriso meio de timidez, meio de complacência: não sentiria vergonha de seus sentimentos. Nunca sentira... Hyoga apenas fixava o olhar nele embevecidamente, sem reação. Queria gravar aquela imagem em sua memória. Percebeu que sua mão apertava demais o rosto delicado e retirou-a, deixando-a fechada com força no chão. Apertava seus dedos uns contra os outros: era por eles que passaria toda sua tensão. Shun pôs-se de lado, com o rosto de frente ao ventre do amigo. Prendeu as mãos entre as próprias coxas, pois elas estavam arrepiadas pelo frio ou por qualquer outra coisa de que ele poderia até suspeitar, mas não carecia saber. Fechou os olhos e tentou esvaziar sua mente.

- Não podemos fugir daquilo que está traçado... há uma ordem no universo. Até os deuses devem submeter-se a ela... - Andrômeda falava como se estivesse em transe. - Atena quer proteger seus cavaleiros... mas... a nenhum homem é dado o direito de agir como deus... ou de matar em nome da justiça... - As palavras lhe saíam involuntariamente, como se alguém as soprasse em seu ouvido. - Enquanto estiver entre nós, tentará nos proteger... mas não cabe a ela decidir sobre os destinos. - Estava cansado e quase adormecendo.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Shun? - Interrompeu-se para atestar de que o pequeno o ouvia. Ele parecia nem estar lá, o rosto denotava total serenidade. - Os deuses... eles têm inveja de nós... E sabe por quê?

- Louco... - Um sussurro quase inaudível saiu das duas bordas carnudas e carmesins, que tocavam levemente uma na outra. - Não fale assim...

- A mortalidade: nossa maior fraqueza... Sem ela, não poderíamos amar como amamos! - Hyoga mantinha-se revolvendo os cabelos verdejantes como a natureza, por trás de sua nuca. Voltou os olhos para as constelações que os observavam em silêncio. - Eles nunca saberão o que é dedicar nossa única e breve vida a alguém... por amor... Jamais conhecerão a força e a beleza disso... - Cravou-lhe ainda uma vez as orbes azuis, mas Shun já não respondia.

OooOooO

Por trás das portas do Urano(5), lá onde as Horas zeladoras são responsáveis pelo abrir-e-fechar das nuvens espessas, no solar áureo de Zeus, os imortais se reuniam, comentando os últimos eventos. Alguns deles andavam receosos pela crise que havia revolvido o jardim dos mortos, outros denunciavam o insulto pelo qual os deuses primeiros, irmãos do Porta-escudo(6), haviam passado, e culpavam Atena de ter se rebelado contra o Olimpo.

- É ultrajante ver como ela nos faz de marionetes nas mãos de Zeus. - Ares, enfurecido, denunciava o que considerava um comportamento intolerável por parte da deusa para com os outros seres divinos.

- Na verdade, estava apenas cumprindo sua missão. - Apolo ponderava com suas longas tranças negras, símiles às de sua irmã. - Não foi o próprio Pai quem lhe confiou a proteção da terra e permitiu que retornasse depois dos 200 anos previstos. O que faziam Poseidon e Hades querendo usurpar-lhe o que lhe é de direito?

- Apolo, será que te esqueces do que ela fez a Hades? - O divino guerreiro de imponente estatura não se controlava. - Ridicularizar, ferir um deus daquela forma? Quanto a Poseidon, ela apenas lacrou com seu selo a passagem pela qual desce à terra, para que não voltasse a interferir nos assuntos humanos. O que não acho justo, embora esteja dentro dos limites impostos por Zeus. Mas perseguir Hades até os Elísios... simplesmente para envaidecer aquele humano fedido por quem está enamorada? - Os outros se sobressaltaram. - Vede como é casta a nossa irmã... menosprezar nossa estirpe por causa de um reles mortal, para enchê-lo de glórias?

- É melhor tomares cuidado com tuas palavras, Ares. - A sagitária Ártemis, prevenia. - Não se deve duvidar da castidade de uma deusa como Atena. Sabes como ela pode ser vingativa.

- Só quando se trata de deuses, não é mesmo? E a tu, Apolo, quantas vezes te contrariou desde o célebre massacre de Tróia, quando nos fez a todos de idiotas, chegando a ferir a mim e a Afrodite, bela? E somente para a glória de seus protegidos?

- Trata-se de uma ocasião muito diferente. Naquela época, a grandiosa Hera estava de seu lado. À sua fúria feminina, o próprio Zeus submete-se. E mesmo a balança do destino acabou pendendo a favor dos aqueus...

- Sim, luminoso irmão, mas a própria Hera também está desgostosa do que os cavaleiros de Atena fizeram a seus irmãos.

- Ártemis, pedirei a minha mãe que convença o Pai de que Atena atenta contra seu trono!

- Ora, Ares, não sejas intempestivo! Jamais Zeus acreditará numa história dessas? Atena sempre foi sua filha preferida... - Sua amada gêmea olhou-o, indignada. - Ártemis, querida, sabes perfeitamente disso. E será improvável que Hera considere o que aconteceu uma ameaça ao Olimpo. Isso não é motivo para se pretender um motim...

- Tu e tuas ponderações... Se estás aqui para defender Palas, é melhor que te retires...

- Não, eu já disse que não concordo com o que ela fez. Mas não podemos ser tão precipitados. Seria melhor usarmos a cabeça e não partirmos para a carnificina como tu, sanguinolento, tens feito.

- Atena precisa ser castigada! - Ares ardia de ódio. - Não importam os meios...

- E quem está falando em carnificina aqui? - Afrodite, com seus loiros e ondulados cabelos enfeitados de flores, assomou à porta das Horas. - Eu sei exatamente o que fazer para incitar as Eríniasa um castigo divino.

- Tens algum plano?

- Plano? - Ela sorriu. - Eu não uso dessas estratégias.

- Pois acho bom começares a usá-las para que não falhemos no que deuses maiores já falharam. - O divino arqueiro replicou.

- Meu nobre Apolo, Hades e Poseidon falharam por um motivo muito simples. Eles atacaram diretamente Atena, forçando seus cavaleiros a medidas desesperadas e sobre-humanas. No final das contas, é esse o seu joguinho, por isso se põe sempre em perigo - falava num tom sedutor que deixava o colérico Ares arrebatado. - E que tal castigarmos nossa irmã não diretamente, mas através de seus amados cavaleiros?

- Estás falando daquele verme que se acha maior que os deuses?

- Não, meu bravo e valente Ares. Aquele a quem chamas verme é o cavaleiro de Pégaso, que agora está sob os cuidados da própria Atena. Seria muito óbvio querer atacá-lo. Foi ele quem ousou ferir Hades e é ele o seu preferido. Exatamente por isto, ela espera que seja o alvo contra o qual nos voltaremos.

- E o que pensas em fazer? - Apolo começava a se interessar pela proposta de Afrodite. Talvez, para vencer a sagacidade de Palas, só os encantos da deusa feiticeira.

- Dentre os cinco guerreiros que sobreviveram ao inferno, existe um que cometeu um crime semelhante ao de Seiya, mas que não se encontra diretamente protegido por nossa irmã. Além do mais, ele, junto a Atena e Pégaso, é um dos maiores elos de ligação do grupo.

- Deixe de rodeios, de quem estás falando?

- De Andrômeda, é claro.

- Aquele menino? - Ártemis se manifestou contra de imediato. - Ele é o único que talvez merecesse nossa piedade. Quase um anjo, ora todas as noites por aqueles que perecem sob suas mãos, venera-nos como os antigos faziam e se desculpa pelas mortes que causa. Tem um coração imenso e é puro como uma ovelha.

- Tantos dons ... mais um motivo para ser nosso primeiro alvo! Sua desgraça fará o declínio do grupo.

- Não estais falando do "Escolhido" de Hades? - recordou Apolo.

- Ele mesmo!

- Aquele rapaz expulsou o domínio de Hades e, com ele, seu próprio destino. Em outras palavras, a derrota de Hades começou por sua causa, pois, devido à sua rejeição, nosso tio teve que apelar para o próprio corpo.

- Sim, e essa foi sua maior falta. Não se pode recusar o chamado de um deus dessa forma... Tu bem sabes, Apolo! - Provocou-o, maliciosa, pois o deus artista era conhecido por facilmente enamorar-se de donzelas e mancebos, aos quais castigava quando se lhe recusavam. - Além do mais, ele não retornou tão inocente do inferno. A possessão de Hades lhe deixou marcas e só agora está sentindo-as na pele. Está confuso, o coitadinho... Mas isso não é o melhor. O fato é que, além de estar desprotegido, um dos cinco cavaleiros é seu irmão e vive em sua função. Inclusive, sucumbiu a Hades porque não teve coragem de feri-lo, mesmo que fosse a própria vontade do possesso.

- Fênix, aquele demente! Admiro o que fez naquela ilha, queria tê-lo sob meu controle. Faria da terra um mar de sangue com sua ferocidade.

- Bom Ares, então, serás recompensado duas vezes porque acabar com o irmão caçula é mexer com a única motivação que pode medir-se com sua fidelidade a Atena.

- Está bem, agora entendo. Mas tu falaste de Fênix, e quanto aos outros três? - Ártemis mantinha-se desconfiada.

- Seiya é muito amigo seu. Também não conseguiu atacá-lo quando ele encarnou Hades.

- Sim, mas, passada a surpresa, ele certamente não virou as costas à Atena. É o mais fiel e persistente de todos.

- Acontece que Atena não pode ganhar uma luta apenas com ele e o Dragão.

- Por que dizes isso? E quanto ao outro?

- O outro é o cavaleiro de Cisne e ... bem, ele é muito amigo de nosso herói.

- O que estás insinuando? Aquele menino é casto!

- Até quando? Ártemis, tu mesmo acompanhaste todas essas batalhas de perto e não reparaste como os dois são, digamos, próximos?

- É verdade? - Apolo iluminou-se curioso. Se aquilo fosse certo, o plano seria perfeito.

- Sim, Afrodite, evidente que os acompanhei de perto. Eles são apenas bons amigos, disso eu vos asseguro!

- Bons amigos como Aquiles e Pátroclo? - Encarava-a com um olhar cínico. - Eles são jovens. Mas o loirinho não é tão ingênuo...

- Ainda assim, por mais fortes que possam ser os laços que os unem, eles jamais se manifestariam como tu pretendes e muito menos rejeitariam Atena por isso. Tuas artimanhas nunca funcionarão com um jovem tão cândido.

- Ártemis, querida, duvidas de meu poder? Posso não entender muito de guerra, mas, quanto ao Amor, nunca me engano. Aquele jovem é virtuoso, sem dúvida, só que está transtornado com o que lhe aconteceu. No estado em que se encontra, ele pode muito bem fraquejar. Além do mais, quem disse que o Amor contradiz a candura ou a virtude?

- Mas o outro me parece o mais racional de todos... - ponderou Apolo.

- Sim, e o mais frágil também. Não sabe lidar com seus sentimentos e as barreiras que criou para si mesmo não têm eficácia contra o companheiro. Eu posso garantir-vos, meus amigos imortais, que sei exatamente como levá-lo a perder a razão e a vontade de lutar!

- Afrodite, bela entre as belas, sei que nesses assuntos és insuperável. Acredito no que dizes. Se asseguras que podes manter esse cavaleiro distante, eu confio em ti. Deixa que me ocupe de Fênix, o irmão mais velho. Pedirei que meus filhos insuflem um ódio tão ardente em seu peito que ele voltará facilmente a ser o louco endemoniado de antes.

- Mas, e quanto aos outros dois?

- Não há porque se preocupar com eles, Apolo. Também sei quais são seus pontos fracos. E acredito que, provavelmente, nem precisaremos disso. Atena cairá ferida em seu orgulho e culpada pelo destino dos demais, o grupo estará desestabilizado e a motivação deles, desgastada.

- E como pensas em intervir na terra?

- Ora, ora, não há selo que funcione contra o meu poder! Faremos uso de armas com as quais ela não tem experiência, e, de tal forma fragilizada, poderemos lhe fazer nossa oferta.

- E, assim, voltaremos a exercer com liberdade nosso domínio nos assuntos terrenos! - Ares exultava.

- Está bem, Afrodite, faz o que tem de ser feito. Atena diz ser a única capaz de levar paz à terra, mas somos testemunhas do quanto ela fracassou. Só te peço que não te precipites com fúria contra aquele jovem. Eu mesmo gostaria de conhecê-lo, há séculos não vejo um humano que mereça a admiração dos deuses! Hades é sempre muito severo em seu julgamento, não creio que tenha se equivocado. Guarda-o puro, pois, de bom grado, o farei meu sacerdote, ou um novo Ganimedes.

- Como quiseres, Apolo. Vejo que já escolheste teu espólio de guerra...

- Quanto a mim, tentarei incitar os outros deuses a tomarem parte de nossa causa.

- Sim, minha irmã, também tentarei convencer Hefesto, nosso ilustre artífice, o ébrio Dioniso e Hera, a rainha dos deuses. Com sua ajuda, o império de Atena na terra estará com os dias contados!

OooOooO

Mansão Kido.

Passara o tempo, Hyoga não sabia quanto. Havia cochilado. Quando dera por si, as últimas constelações percorriam o globo celeste: a madrugada já avançara no céu, trazendo uma suave mistura de tons púrpuros e lilases. Com ela, soprava um vento frio que fazia o siberiano rir, embora fosse incômodo para o rapaz que se encolhia, debruçado sobre seu colo. Certificou-se de que ele dormia, acariciando-lhe o rosto e o pescoço: sim, jazia no doce e profundo torpor de Hipnos. O russo, então, ainda meio sonolento, arrastou vagarosamente os próprios braços sob os ombros e as coxas seminuas do adormecido, levantando-se com alguma dificuldade pela posição em que estava. Levou-o até sua cama e deitou seu corpo gracioso, colocando o travesseiro abaixo da cabeça e ajeitando seu tórax e membros de forma que ficasse confortável. Conduziu a mão até a ferida em seu peito, sob o tecido escasso, beijou-lhe a testa com imensa ternura e afastou-se. Também estava cansado, talvez de lutar contra si mesmo, talvez não: já haviam se acostumado à companhia um do outro e aprenderam aos poucos a lidar com certos reflexos inusitados. Assim que chegou à porta, ouviu um gemido:

- Hyoga... - Ele virou-se e percebeu que Shun tinha acordado. - Fique... - falou baixinho com a voz sonolenta.

- Você está com sono... - respondeu na mesma altura, aproximando-se - ... e eu também. Já é quase manhã...

- Fique... a cama é larga. - Shun ergueu o tronco, pondo-se sentado, e afastou seu corpo, deixando metade do leito vazio. Levantara o rosto e mirava-o com a expressão mais ingênua do mundo, com seus grandes olhos meigos, quase fechados de tão pesados. - Cabe nós dois...

- Shun... - O loiro riu balançando a cabeça como se não acreditasse no pedido do rapaz, que parecia sonâmbulo. O pequeno, então, abriu os olhos e lábios, e baixou intuitivamente o rosto, envergonhado.

- Desculpe... - A oferta lhe parecera normal, mas, a julgar pela reação de Hyoga, percebeu que ultrapassava os limites da discrição e do bom-senso. Deitou-se de lado, em direção da varanda, dando as costas para o vulto em pé e se sentindo o maior dos idiotas. - Desculpe... - repetiu meio choroso.

Hyoga ficou parado ao lado da cama, sem saber o que fazer. Sem querer, o havia magoado. Não pensou duas vezes: sentou-se no espaço vazio, tirou os sapatos e deitou-se por trás de Shun, abraçando seu corpo curvilíneo como uma concha. Passou o braço robusto em volta de sua cintura fina e o pousou ao lado do dele, a mão grossa e bronzeada vizinha à clara e delicada. A cama era estreita, podia sentir a respiração e o coração do outro em seu peito, o aroma de seus cabelos embriagando suas narinas e as coxas macias juntas às suas. As duas nádegas arredondadas tocavam de leve em seu baixo ventre e virilhas. Levantou um pouco o rosto e viu que a lã rala da camisola que ele vestia colava-se aos dois montes rosados logo abaixo de sua coluna arrebitada, denunciando, pelos vincos suaves que perfaziam no tecido, seu formato esférico e a fenda comprida e estreita que os separava como um rio. Estremeceu. Por que havia deitado sem refletir? A cada novo toque, o tecido subia e a pele branca e macia das coxas ficava mais à mostra, quase ao alcance de sua mão. Sentiu um calor subir violentamente ao longo de seu corpo, como se seu sangue entrasse em refluxo. Uma ânsia delirante e arrebatadora de desvendar aquelas formas harmoniosas, que ele tanto admirava, de acariciá-las e penetrar em seus segredos mais recônditos o acometeu. - Shuuunnn...- Aquela palavra minúscula ecoava em sua mente. Tentou controlar a ansiedade. O espírito em turbilhão imaginava alguma forma de fugir daquele suplício ou de suportar os quadris tão belamente esculpidos roçando-lhe sutilmente as partes íntimas. Temia alguma reação involuntária que o deixaria mais do que constrangido: perplexo.

- Maldito corpo! - pensava consigo. - Seria tudo tão fácil se só tivéssemos cérebro...

Começava a sufocar quando ouviu soluços quase imperceptíveis. Shun tentava segurar o choro, mas seu tronco dava pequenos espasmos e os suspiros presos fugiam, sonoros, por entre seus lábios. Hyoga apertou as mãos brancas nas suas e o corpo menor contra o seu.

- Está tudo bem... - Foi o suficiente para que o jovem caísse em um pranto convulsivo. Quanto mais ele o apertava, mais o som dos gemidos repercutia no quarto, o corpo todo em contrações súbitas.

- Me desculpe...

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe...

- Me desculpe... Hyoga... - Os soluços saíam com violência, Shun parecia que ia quebrar a qualquer momento. Escondeu o rosto entre suas mãos.

- Shun, está tudo bem... não fique assim...

- Eu sinto muito... - Hyoga não sabia o que fazer.

- Vem cá... - murmurou em seu ouvido, virando-o para si, abraçando-o fortemente e empurrando sua cabeça contra seu ombro esquerdo. Shun largou a mão trêmula sobre o peito musculoso e continuava totalmente descontrolado, a perna engessada rente à cama e a outra por cima das coxas de Hyoga. Tinha metade de seu corpo debruçado sobre o do loiro, em uma posição que lhe era bem familiar de outra circunstância. Mas, agora, o Cisne não estava desacordado, ao contrário, envolvia-o vigorosamente. E ele mesmo encontrava-se praticamente despido da cintura pra baixo, a não ser pela minúscula e justíssima peça íntima que há muito não lhe cabia mais e que entrava, afoita com a agitação, pelo bumbum roliço, deixando sua popa rósea totalmente exposta.

- Eu tenho medo... - Tudo girava embolado em sua cabeça: sua confusão mental, as imagens do inferno, sua pretensa traição, seu horror àquela possessão, o vazio devastador que o demônio deixara em sua alma, a estranha sensação resultante de toda aquela intimidade, o abraço sufocante de Hyoga, o coração batendo energicamente contra o seu, os espasmos que roçavam seu corpo ao do outro, os músculos tesos e as mãos ágeis apertando-o, o ímpeto incompreensível de senti-los grudados a si, de senti-los dentro de si, de ter seu ser desolado preenchido por todo aquele vigor e confundir-se com ele, o rosto de censura e decepção de seu irmão...

- Eu estou aqui, tá me ouvindo? Estou aqui... não vou te deixar! - Prendia-o firmemente com o braço esquerdo, a mão em seus quadris, e espremia-o contra seu peito viril, estreitando com força as faces mimosas em seu pescoço. Reclinou a própria cabeça sobre os cabelos verdes e sedosos, ora mergulhando seu rosto entre as madeixas e inebriando-se com seu perfume, ora beijando ternamente sua testa.

- Eu achei que... estava livre... tudo parecia em paz... eu não sei... não sei o que há comigo... - Mal se entendiam as palavras desconexas sob os gemidos, soluços e a respiração entrecortada por contrações exaltadas.

- Você o expulsou, Shun...

- Eu tenho medo... tenho medo de mim... - Encharcava o pescoço e o ombro do loiro com suas lágrimas.

- Não tenha medo... não vou te deixar... nunca! - Hyoga apertava cada vez mais a magnífica cabeça contra si. - Nunca!

Continuou consolando-o, acalentando-o com palavras doces, até que Andrômeda acalmou-se pouco a pouco e adormeceu, fatigado pela manifestação intensa e repentina. Era tão doloroso vê-lo naquele estado que o loiro nem teve tempo de pensar ou esquivar-se da posição no mínimo imprudente em que se encontravam. Não sabia como, mas resistiu ao estímulo supremo de ter aquele corpo encantador, seminu, colado ao seu. Devaneava nessas idéias quando, de repente, apercebeu-se: Shun estava em seus braços! Um júbilo desconhecido e misterioso invadiu cada parte de sua anatomia: Shun estava em seus braços! Totalmente entregue, desamparado, clamando por sua proteção: estava em seus braços! E quanto mais se sentia envergonhado pela situação perante si mesmo e a memória de seus mortos queridos, quanto mais emergia em sua consciência o antigo pavor de seus sentimentos e da maldição que acreditava persegui-lo por sempre ferir aqueles que amava, mais apaixonadamente o enlaçava e mais profundamente nascia em seu peito uma convicção: apesar de tudo, a vida valia a pena.

- Maaama... - o sono enuviava sua mente e amolecia seu corpo - ... eu quero viver...

OooOooO

Continua...

* * *

1 _Paládio_: nome da imensa estátua de Atena dotada de poderes mágicos e que protegia Tróia. Durante a famosa guerra, um adivinho anunciou que os gregos só conseguiriam invadir a cidade se a estátua fosse roubada e retirada de lá. Em CDZ, é ela quem protege o Santuário e se transforma na armadura da deusa quando banhada com seu sangue por Shion.

2 Pode parecer exagerado, mas acho que fica claro que os cavaleiros conhecem profundamente a cultura da antigüidade clássica. Não só porque estão sempre se referindo a mitos, mas porque, inclusive, o testamento de Aiolos que eles lêem nas paredes de Sagitário está em grego antigo. E mesmo no Ep. G, aparece uma passagem de Tucídides sobre a Guerra do Peloponeso no original, inscrita nas paredes do templo do Mestre. Pois é, infelizmente, eu não moro no Japão nem na França e não aprendi latim e muito menos grego no colégio... Então, a passagem fica em português! hehe

3 Casamento.

4 Habitantes de Argos, antiga cidade do Peloponeso, Grécia.

5 Só para lembrar:

_Urano _- o Céu em seu elemento fecundo; pai de todos os titãs, inclusive de Cronos, e, portanto, avô de Zeus, Hades e Poseidon, os três grandes deuses, e de Hera, irmã e esposa de Zeus;

_As Horas_: divindades das Estações, filhas de Zeus. São responsáveis pela vigilância sobre as portas da mansão divina e por desatrelarem os carros de Hera e do Sol.

_Palas: _nome ritual de Atena.

_As Erínias_: ou Fúrias, são trêsantigas divindades responsáveis por castigar os crimes contra os deuses e contra a família.São deusas violentasque só obedecemàs próprias leis, às quais o próprio Zeus deve submeter-se, e que perseguem os homens quando ousam esquecer-se de sua condição mortal, enlouquecendo-os e torturando-os.Geralmente representadas como gênios alados, com os cabelos mesclados de serpentes e tochas ou chicotes nas mãos.

_Aquiles e Pátroclo_: heróis da Ilíada cuja forte amizade tornou-se célebre. Há dois momentos em que vemos o grande Aquiles enlouquecido de fúria: quando lhe tomam Briseide, o que o faz recusar-se a lutar, e quando matam Pátroclo, o que o faz voltar ao combate.

_Ganimedes_: jovem troiano de tamanha beleza e candura que encantou o próprio Zeus. Este envia sua águia para raptá-lo e levá-lo ao Olimpo, onde passa a servir o néctar aos deuses com uma jarra - daí a constelação de Aquário. Foi um dos poucos mortais que teve a honra de desfrutar da presença dos imortais na mansão divina.

6 Algumas qualificações dos deuses comuns na _Ilíada_ e na _Teogonia_:

_Porta-escudo: _Zeus

_Braços-brancos_: Hera

_Olhos-azuis, Olhos-garços_: Atena

_Sagitária e Sagitário: _sinônimo dearqueiro (a),os gêmeos - Apolo e Ártemis - que eram caçadores e exímios no arco-e-flecha.

_Sanguinolento, ou Deus guerreiro: _Ares, deus da guerra violenta, que se contrapõe à Atena, a deusa da guerra justa e da paz.

_A bela, ou a de belos cabelos: _Afrodite

Parte superior do formulário


	3. Chapter 3 Difícil escolha

Antes de mais nada, peço desculpas pela demora. Nem acredito que terminei esse capítulo... Sabem como é, muito trabalho e pouco tempo para escrever. Também estava em dúvidas sobre que caminho dar à fic. Acabei optando por seguir a idéia original e, só depois de muitas revisões e tentativas de diminuir o tamanho, finalmente cheguei à versão finalizada. Espero que vocês não desistam de ler no meio, está realmente longo. ¬¬ Poderia ter feito dois capítulos com ele, mas só ia adiar mais... Peço que ignorem os possíveis erros, a gente corrige várias vezes, mas em um texto desse tamanho sempre escapa alguns. XD

**Aviso**: esse capítulo contém _lémon_, sexo entre homens. Caso ache ofensivo, não leia. Alguns elogiaram o romantismo da fic, por isso lamento pelos que queriam continuar com uma história mais leve, sem apelação. É isso que tenho em mente também, mas essa cena "pesada" era indispensável para o enredo.

Pra finalizar, pensei que seria melhor começar logo pelas referências para vocês não terem que ir lá embaixo toda vez que aparecer um nome fora do universo SS.

_Odisseu_ (Ulisses): é o grande herói da _Odisséia_. Ele é conhecido por sua inteligência, astúcia e eloqüência, capazes de dissuadir quem quer que fosse, e por isso é o preferido de Atena. Depois da queda de Tróia, começam suas aventuras para poder voltar para casa e um dos episódios mais conhecidos é o das sirenes, quando ele manda que seus marinheiros tapem os ouvidos e o prendam ao mastro do navio. Com essa estratégia, ele se tornou o único homem que conseguiu ouvir o canto das sereias e escapar da morte.

_Circe_: feiticeira célebre da Odisséia, filha do Sol e de Hécate, que transforma os companheiros de Odisseu em animais. Ulisses, protegido pelos deuses, consegue fugir de seus encantos e ordena que seus amigos sejam transformados em homens de novo. Ele permanece um mês na ilha como seu amante.

_Musas_: deusas cantoras, filhas de Zeus, preceptoras das artes e do pensamento e fiéis companheiras de Apolo. Ao todo são nove irmãs que ocupam diversas funções: Calíope (poesia), Clio (história), Polímnia (mímica), Euterpe (música), Terpsícore (dança), Érato (coral), Melpómene (tragédia), Talia (comédia) e Urânia (astronomia).

_Graças _(Cárites): divindades da beleza que espalham alegria no coração dos homens e dos deuses. São três irmãs: Eufrósina, Talia e Aglaia, que também têm influência nos trabalhos do espírito e das artes. Geralmente aparecem como companheiras de Afrodite, Apolo ou Dioniso.

_Morfeu_: deus do sonho, um dos mil filhos de Hipnos, personificação do sono. Sua função é tomar a forma de seres humanos e se mostrar aos homens adormecidos.

_Deméter e Perséfone_: ou "as deusas", simplesmente. A primeira é a deusa maternal da terra, representa a agricultura, a terra cultivada, o trigo. A segunda, filha única de Deméter com Zeus, é rainha dos infernos e esposa de Hades. Um dos mitos gregos mais remotos trata do rapto de Perséfone por Hades, seu tio. Apaixonado, ele a vê colhendo narcisos quando a terra se abre e o deus a leva para o inferno, com a conivência de Zeus. Quando a mãe descobre, decide não cumprir com suas funções, gerando fome e caos na terra. Zeus então ordena que Hades devolva sua filha, mas isso não era mais possível porque a jovem tinha comido sementes de romã que o esposo oferecera para quebrar o jejum no inferno. Então Zeus decide repartir o tempo de Perséfone: ela ficaria metade do ano no mundo subterrâneo e a outra no dos vivos. Era a explicação que os gregos davam para as estações do ano. Quando estava com a mãe, a terra ficava alegre e os campos produtivos, é a época da primavera e do verão; quando descia aos infernos para estar com seu esposo, Deméter ficava triste, por isso as estações frias do outono e do inverno. As deusas também precedem os mistérios de Elêusis, rituais ocultos em que os mortais podem ser ressuscitados ou imortalizados.

_Hermes_: outro famoso filho de Zeus, o mensageiro divino de sandálias aladas. Também é o deus do comércio e do roubo, o espertinho.

Dedico esse capítulo a todos que estão acompanhando. Principalmente aos que deixaram reviews tão maravilhosos! São vocês que me dão estímulo pra continuar! Muito obrigado!! ;D

_Cap. III – Difícil escolha_

Mansão Kido.

Hyoga já caía naquele estado entre o sono e a realidade quando percebeu que o rapaz adormecido sobre seu peito se inquietava, movendo o corpo de forma estranha. Notou boquiaberto que Shun começava a acariciar seu tórax, acompanhando as curvas de seus músculos com os dedos finos sobre a camisa e se detendo principalmente nos desníveis formados pelas cicatrizes. Ficou aturdido com aqueles toques ousados que se acentuavam cada vez mais, deixando sua respiração descompassada. Não se decidia a olhar para baixo até sentir que as coxas macias de Shun roçavam contra as suas e que o jovem, despudoradamente, pegava uma de suas largas mãos bronzeadas e a depositava sobre seus quadris, que se remexiam sinuosamente semelhante à dança de uma víbora. O russo, então, desviou o olhar do teto para as ondas de fios verdes espalhados sobre seus ombros e o rosto cheio de ternura e paixão de Andrômeda, que mantinha seus olhos fechados enquanto deslizava seus lábios delicados sobre o colo já úmido de suor. Ficou paralisado diante daquela imagem, o coração saltando acelerado parecia que queria abrir caminho em seu peito e sair pela boca em um grito de liberdade que reprimira por muito tempo.

Shun agora deslizava a mão por baixo de sua camisa, dedilhando delicadamente cada músculo do russo como se fosse um piano, até descobrir seus mamilos e começar a brincar com eles, massageando-os vagarosamente. Hyoga achou que perdia o juízo e se pegou apertando as carnes cor de leite, colando o corpo lânguido ao seu. Não entendia o que se passava, tinha a mente confusa e devaneava apenas em quão maravilhosa era a sensação que sentia com o contato ao mesmo tempo suave e audaz daquele corpo abrasador. Já deixava soltar os primeiros gemidos e agarrava-se desesperado aos quadris belos e terrivelmente sensuais, passando as mãos febrilmente pelas coxas macias e puxando a roupa íntima do rapaz, enfiando-a por entre as duas nádegas carnosas que se remexiam totalmente expostas. A cada novo puxão, Shun estremecia com o tecido apertando o vão de sua bunda e soltava gemidos mais e mais altos, deixando o loiro em delírio com a onda de calor que lhe subia à cabeça. Os movimentos tornavam-se frenéticos e Andrômeda mergulhava o rosto no longo pescoço do Cisne, sentindo o cheiro cítrico de seu perfume misturado ao suor, beijando-o, lambendo o pequeno espaço atrás de sua orelha e mordiscando seu lóbulo esquerdo.

- Me possua Hyoga... me deixe ser seu...

O loiro não acreditou quando escutou aquele pedido. Perdia completamente a noção de tempo e espaço, aquilo não era mais um quarto, pareciam flutuar na imensidão de uma galáxia com tons róseos, púrpuros e azuis, e salpicada de pequenos pontos cintilantes. Esfregava a pelve do amigo contra a sua, empurrando-a para baixo com as duas mãos famintas espalmadas sobre seus glúteos firmes e de pele tenra, o que acentuava o contado entre os dois sexos e fazia o pequeno dar espasmos sobre ele. Agarrou extasiado entre suas mãos o rosto afilado, que tomara um tom azulado pela palidez confrontada com a luz multicor do ambiente, e de onde saltavam duas esmeraldas sob pálpebras pesadas de puro deleite. Abocanhou os lábios rosados sem cerimônia, enfiando a língua dentro da pequena boca, sugando-a como se fosse uma fruta fresca e percorrendo afoitamente todos os recantos com o pequeno órgão aveludado. Shun continuava rebolando sobre ele agarrado aos cabelos dourados, afagando-os por toda a largura da cabeça, puxando-os cada vez que fazia seu sexo roçar contra o de Hyoga.

Com um movimento rápido, o russo lançou-o sobre a cama, jogando-se sobre o corpo gracioso e bem mais esbelto que o seu. Beijava ardentemente seu colo e logo pôde arrancar sua peça íntima já molhada, acompanhando com os dedos a fenda que começava no coxcis arrebitado até a parte de trás de seus testículos, acariciando a entrada do orifício virgem à medida que separava os glúteos com as mãos musculosas. Teve uma vontade louca de mordê-los, de lamber cada centímetro daqueles dois montes rosados, mas não havia tempo para isso. Shun se contorcia sob seu corpo, arranhando suas costas. Baixou um pouco suas calças e expôs seu pênis grosso e ereto enquanto lançava um olhar malicioso e quase agressivo para o garoto, como um lobo que espreita um cordeiro.

- É isso que você quer, não é?

Deixou sair debilmente com uma voz que não era a sua enquanto conduzia uma das mãos finas do garoto até seu membro viril, quente e pulsante. Ele estremeceu, encarando-o com os profundos olhos amendoados. Lambeu o lábio inferior e o mordeu fazendo o loiro enlouquecer de tesão. O toque suave em seu sexo pouco a pouco se transformava em um aperto vigoroso que o estreitava com força na mão delicada. Ainda mergulhado no mistério provocante daquela mata verde que era seu olhar, sentiu o pequeno polegar tocar a glande na extremidade de seu órgão, de onde já saía uma secreção lubrificante. Pensou que delirava, experimentando ondas da mais lasciva excitação por todo o seu corpo, que se movia impulsivamente abocanhando o colo alvo e macio a ponto de deixar marcas vermelhas por onde passava, e espremendo as faces de porcelana enrubescidas entre suas mãos.

Agarrou-se novamente às ancas de mármore que comprimia contra as suas fazendo os membros friccionavam um contra o outro. O contato das peles lisas e em fervor sem o incômodo de nenhum tecido levou-os a uma canção orgástica de gemidos e palavras cortadas. Hyoga já enfiava ansioso o indicador no orifício apertado e seco de Shun, fazendo-o se debater ofegante e soltar pequenos gritos quando o sentia girando dentro de si. Agarrava-se em delírio ora às costas musculosas do cavaleiro de gelo, ora aos seus cabelos dourados.

- Por que faz isso comigo? Por que eu? - falava arqueando de desejo - ... por que me enfeitiçou desse jeito?

Mas Shun não respondia, tentava abafar sua voz aguda no ombro do companheiro a fim de desfrutar a sinfonia composta pelos sons dos dois corpos que se chocavam e se entregavam um ao outro. Arregalou os olhos e gritou entre gemidos.

- Me ama, Hyoga... me ama agora! Eu quero ser seu, eu quero senti-lo dentro de mim... - E repetia o nome do loiro como se fosse um mantra enquanto ele escondia rapidamente outro dedo em seu reto. - Ah... me ama ... me possui por favor... Com toda sua força... ahh... com todo o seu cosmo... paixão... uhm... dor...

Ao ouvir aquilo, o russo afastou um pouco seu corpo e girou o rapaz com os braços ágeis, num movimento rápido que o pôs de costas para si. Paralisou-se por um tempo, ofuscado pela beleza daquela silhueta que podia ver agora por completo, já que descartara a bata puída e toda amassada que o cobria em parte, atirando-a ao chão. Ficou por um tempo imóvel, apenas admirando aquelas espaldas não muito largas, a linha de sua coluna, a cintura incrivelmente delgada e os quadris arredondados: um corpo que não se podia definir se era de criança ou de adulto, de homem ou de mulher, de deus ou de humano. Uma criatura cuja composição deliciosamente maravilhosa e absurda lembrava uma quimera feita apenas de amor. Então era aquela a harmonia suprema dos opostos que se combinam em uma única forma de perfeição, aquilo era a beleza sem máscaras, pura e lasciva, santa e devassa? Deslizou a mão direita delicadamente sobre todo o dorso, sentido a pele branca e tenra com pequenas marcas vermelhas deixadas por seus toques, até chegar nas nádegas que se evidenciavam como duas luas cheias.

- Meu deus, como você é lindo...

Pensou alto, enquanto Shun arrebitava inconscientemente a coluna numa tentativa febril para que fosse possuído. Mas Hyoga continuava com os orbes azuis cravados naqueles relevos carnosos cor de neve, que lhe lembravam as montanhas de gelo de sua terra. Tocava-os delicadamente sabendo da tortura que provocava.

- Ahhh... por favor..

Shun implorava, levantando mais o quadril num gesto convidativo e lascivo até que o loiro segurou as carnes fartas dos dois glúteos com as mãos, como se fosse um deus que brinca com dois astros, e começou a separá-los e aproximá-los, num movimento circular que ora deixava ver seu orifício rosado, ora o escondia. Permaneceu brincando assim por um tempo, enquanto acariciava com o polegar a fenda estreita entre os dois montes, fazendo o garoto estremecer de desejo. Ajoelhou-se sobre suas coxas, abriu o máximo que pôde as duas nádegas e deslizou a língua entre elas, beijando delicadamente a pele rosada das laterais, mordiscando a parte interna inferior do bumbum. Começou a lamber os anéis finos e cor de rosa de sua entrada que se fechavam involuntariamente como um pequeno botão de flor.

- Que gosto bom você tem meu anjo...

- Ahhh... meu deus... Hyoga... o que está fazendo?

Lambia-o numa excitação desvairada e puxava as nádegas para fora como se quisesse rasgá-lo ao meio, esfregando seu queixo pontudo na parte de trás de seus testículos. Shun se contorcia ofegante, gemia, gritava, clamava pelos deuses, suplicava vergonhosamente que o penetrasse com toda sua força, dizia que era todo dele. Hyoga ria-se do desatino do rapaz com uma satisfação perversa, levantou o tronco e colocou o pênis túrgido e grosso na fenda aberta e molhada com sua saliva, voltando a fazer movimentos circulares com as nádegas, massageando-o com elas.

- Você gosta? - disse com uma voz demente.

- Já chega... por favor...

E quanto mais Shun arrebitava involuntariamente as ancas suplicantes, mais e mais ele persistia na brincadeira obscena, ora apertando as paredes dos glúteos contra seu membro rígido, ora passando apenas a cabeça arroxeada em todo o comprimento do vão, tentando perfazer com o pênis intumescido o mesmo caminho que havia feito com a língua e deixando o líquido pré-coito que saía por onde passava.

- Ah... Hyoga... depressa... - Shun implorava entre gemidos quando sentiu que o loiro o puxava, deitando de lado seu corpo, curvando-o em posição fetal: as pernas dobradas rente à cama, os joelhos à altura da cintura e as costas coladas ao peito másculo e suado de seu algoz.

- Feiticeiro... gostoso...

Arrebatou o membro viril e começou a empurrá-lo contra o orifício minúsculo, forçando passagem, mas nunca deixando de olhar para baixo e ver como ele abria caminho dentro de Shun. Enfiou primeiro a cabeça, gemendo alto e apertando o quadril direito, trazendo-o para si. Sentiu como seus corpos se colavam e tornavam um só, como seu órgão vermelho e cilíndrico era tragado pelo minúsculo orifício, comprimindo-o e causando-lhe um deleite indescritível. Espiava obcecado como ele diminuía progressivamente no meio das carnes brancas, afundando pelo reto estreito. Em um único impulso, o cisne empurrou tudo o que restava de fora, colando seus testículos contra a popa roliça do rapaz, que se remexia como um lagarto extasiado, e fazendo-o gritar palavras obscenas sem sentido.

Começou a mover-se dentro dele num ritmo cada vez mais veloz, cingindo a parte de trás de suas coxas de marfim com seu braço musculoso e levantando-as até o tórax já vermelho de Shun, espremido entre elas e o peito forte do loiro que lhe forçava por trás, formando um "u" com seu corpo dobrado. Enquanto isso Hyoga fartava-se em seu delírio de prazer, mordendo suas espáduas e pescoço com uma fúria bestial. Afastou-se um pouco das costas alvas, erguendo-se sobre o lado direito do amante, que se encolhia abraçando os próprios joelhos, e começou a estocá-lo com força até assumir uma forma realmente selvagem.

- É disso que gosta, meu pequeno Circe?

Sussurrava lascivo no seu ouvido enquanto Andrômeda gritava. Arranhava suas coxas com uma das mãos e com a outra puxava-lhe os cabelos sedosos, fazendo sua cabeça pender para trás, penetrando-o brutalmente.

- Responda! - Grunhia como um animal em seu ouvido. - Era isso que queria? Todo esse tempo se insinuando para mim com seus feitiços?

Beijava sua face direita, mordia sua orelha, lambia o canto de sua boca, e investia contra o rapaz com mais e mais força a ponto de parti-lo ao meio. Levou sua mão até seu maxilar e o virou até onde podia para si, abocanhando seus lábios rubros e apertando o queixo afilado com seus dedos. Apalpava de forma rude o rosto angelical que assumira um tom magenta, totalmente transformado pelo gozo.

- Maldito feiticeiro! Pensa que pode me prender com suas correntes?

Mas já não ouvia nada, apenas um zumbido vindo de longe e as batidas dos corpos se chocando, o cheiro de sexo se espalhando no ar junto com o aroma de flores do campo que emanava das madeixas verdes. Sentia que ia fazê-lo em pedaços, que ia explodir dentro dele, afogar todas as suas tristezas, amarguras, todas as frustrações e os desejos reprimidos. Queria preenchê-lo de si mesmo, inundar todos os seus orifícios, fazê-lo provar milímetro a milímetro de seu cosmo, até seu lado mais bestial e desumano. Não, não era só sensibilidade e paixão que sua mente privilegiada escondia nos alçapões de sua alma: era desejo, era cobiça, era um apetite feroz por desvendá-lo, por decifrar seus mistérios, por alimentar-se com seu corpo quente, por possuir até a última fração de seu espírito, por dominar aquelas formas de beleza rara com que a natureza o havia presenteado, por arrebatar para ele a nebulosa incandescente e cheia de amor de sua vida.

Perdera completamente a razão, a sensação de possui-lo era poderosa demais, terrível demais. Não podia controlar-se, todos os seus músculos e nervos se perdiam no meio de um grande turbilhão, levando junto seu ser que se desfazia e confundia-se com o dele. Aquele gozo o consumia, era enorme, maior do que ele, maior do que qualquer poder que já sentira. O calor que Shun irradiava era desmedido, sua fonte impenetrável. Por mais que tentasse, por mais que percorresse galáxias e universos, jamais conseguiria alcançar suas profundezas mais remotas. Sentiu seu cosmo avolumar-se, um frio terrível se expandia pelo ambiente e, de repente, tudo era luz.

Parou de mover-se por um instante e reparou que havia uma figura em pé ao seu lado. Aquele frio, aquela imensidão de luz branca o ofuscava, e lhe pareceu ver flocos de neve. Olhou para o lado e viu duas colunas de um material reluzente, mas que não podia divisar direito. Abriu os olhos com mais força tentando enxergar nitidamente, pois seus sentidos ficavam enfraquecidos. Até que pôde perceber o que era brilho em sua frente: as pernas da sagrada armadura de Aquário. Levantou o rosto surpreso e deparou-se com um par de olhos gélidos como os mares da Sibéria, que o fuzilava com uma expressão de ira e espanto.

- O que está fazendo Hyoga?

- Me..mestre... - balbuciou horrorizado, a imagem de Camus aparecia imponente, com proporções gigantescas e um ar magnânimo.

- Não ouviu o que eu disse? O que significa isso? - Apontava para ele com um enorme dedo indicador do qual saía círculos de neve.

- Não... não pode ser...

- Responda, Hyoga! Era pra isso que queria se tornar cavaleiro?

O Cisne tremia. Como ele podia estar ali? E numa situação daquela? Uma vergonha incomensurável invadiu seu corpo distendendo seus músculos e debilitando-os; um sentimento de humilhação e ultraje que jamais sentira antes.

- É isso que chama de sentimentos?

E apontou para a criatura comprimida abaixo de Hyoga, que tremia apavorado. Estava em choque, não queria olhar, não podia tornar a olhar para si e ver a condição sórdida e degradante em que se encontrava. Percebia que a sensação gélida não vinha só do ar, mas também do corpo encolhido sob o seu, e estremeceu de medo.

- Olhe o que fez!!

- Eu não posso...

- Você não pode? - O russo se encolhia sobre aquela coisa estranhamente fria, rebaixado pela autoridade de Camus. - Que tipo de homem se recusa a encarar seus próprios atos? Você não é homem, Hyoga?

O rapaz sentiu que seus olhos umedeciam e os fechou assustado. Encolhia-se com pavor, parecia tão pequeno diante de Aquário, e apalpava o corpo gélido sob o seu. O que havia acontecido? Onde estava aquele calor inebriante? Seu coração batia fora do passo, pesado de horror.

- Você não é digno de ser um cavaleiro de Atena!

Camus bradou com uma voz que o estraçalhou por dentro. Abriu lentamente os olhos e não pôde acreditar no que via. Seu amante jazia frio como um cadáver, o corpo alvo e antes macio enrijecido como pedra, os olhos vidrados e a boca aberta de onde escorria um fio de sangue.

- Shun!

Mas ele não respondia, estava pálido com marcas roxas espalhadas por todo o pescoço e uma expressão tétrica. Sua pele não era só gelo pela frieza, estava completamente endurecido. Hyoga segurou seus ombros e tentava balançá-lo, mas ele adquirira um peso insuportável.

- Fale comigo, Shun!

- Você o matou!

- Não! Eu não o matei! Eu... eu o amo... - Hyoga ainda abraçava-se ao rapaz nu.

- Você o ama? - Camus perguntava com um riso sarcástico. - Você por acaso sabe o significado dessa palavra?

- Eu o amo! - gemia, lavando com suas lágrimas a face sem vida.

- Não, você só queria divertir-se com ele. Liberar seus instintos mais vis e usá-lo como um animal.

- Shun, por favor... - Hyoga não podia suportar aquelas palavras, chorava e chamava desesperado pelo amigo, afundando o rosto em seus cabelos. - Por favor, você não... você não pode...

- Você sempre será um egoísta! É patético...

- CALE-SE!

Segurou desesperado a bela cabeça com as duas mãos e levantou seu rosto para beijar seus lábios. Mas, para seu desespero, a figura que jazia sob ele agora não era mais a de Andrômeda, mas a de sua mãe, deitada na mesma posição em que dormia no fundo do oceano ártico, encarando-o com as órbitas vazadas.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Levantou-se bruscamente em desespero, o cheiro de lírios inundando suas narinas e a roupa encharcada de suor. Olhou desvairado ao redor e percebeu que estava de volta ao quarto de Shun, os primeiros raios de sol entrando pela varanda. Voltou-se para o lado e viu o garoto adormecido, jogado em uma posição nada cômoda, a perna engessada dobrada sobre a cama por baixo da outra estendida, o quadril posto de lado, mas o tronco girado, com o peito voltado para cima. Acercou-se dele ofegante, pendendo seu rosto contorcido de pavor logo à frente da face serena pelo sono profundo para certificar-se de que respirava. Pôde sentir seu alento cálido que imediatamente o tranqüilizou. Permaneceu assim por um breve período, seu nariz longo e reto quase tocando a ponta levemente arrebitada do fino nariz de Shun, misturando sua respiração precipitada pelo susto com o hálito doce que saía de seus lábios entreabertos.

Perscrutava embevecido cada centímetro da bela fisionomia: os longos cílios que percorriam a borda de suas pálpebras fechadas, as sobrancelhas que pareciam desenhadas pelas mãos de um pintor, as maçãs salientes, o nariz delicado que apontava levemente para cima e dava ao rapaz seu inconfundível ar de ingenuidade, a boca pequena com lábios carnudos e avermelhados, mas não muito grossos, e o queixo afilado, uma imagem emoldurada em sua brancura pelo fundo verde de seus cabelos, espalhados em cascatas. Fechou os olhos com força e agradeceu aos céus por ter acordado e encontrá-lo ali, com uma expressão tão cândida, mas foi acometido abruptamente pela lembrança viva da imagem luxuriosa que viu no pesadelo. Girou bruscamente e levantou-se oprimido, levando as mãos à cabeça e mordendo o lábio inferior a ponto de feri-lo.

- Meu deus, o que foi aquilo? Meu deus! - dizia baixinho para si. - Não foi real, não era real... - repetia para se certificar de que tudo não passara de um sonho estranho. - Aquilo não era eu...

Ainda tremia, a respiração descompassada. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros como se quisesse pôr ordem em suas idéias com isso e virou-se novamente. Shun continuava dormindo, apesar de tudo. Ficou parado um tempo sem saber o que fazer, desejou desaparecer e nunca mais vê-lo, ou nunca tê-lo conhecido, e o medo daquele jovem aparentemente tão frágil crescia em seu coração. Fitou novamente o semblante terno e pensou que o problema estava em si mesmo, não no amigo. Aproximou-se hesitante e deslizou o braço direito lentamente sob a dobra de seus joelhos, pondo o outro por baixo do pescoço para trazê-lo ao meio da cama. Acomodou sua postura, fazendo o rapaz murmurar alguma coisa ininteligível em seu sono. Olhou preocupado para o seu peito coberto pelo tecido amassado da túnica e perguntou-se se havia machucado o ferimento com seus movimentos. Como podia ser tão idiota a ponto de abraçá-lo daquela forma e esquecer-se de seu estado? Será que havia aberto algum ponto? Não, se fosse o caso, haveria sangue. Esticou um pouco a túnica, tentando endireitá-la, e não pôde deixar de reparar em suas coxas desnudas de uma alvura que tomava um tom dourado pelos raios do sol nela refletidos. Cobriu-as rapidamente recriminando-se.

- Seu tarado estúpido, o que há com você? - pensava consigo, enfurecendo-se com as sensações que o corpo do outro provocava nele e que agora pareciam tomar proporções incontroláveis.

Foi até a porta de vidro que separava a varanda e fechou-a, correndo as cortinas por ela. Depois daquela noite acordado, ele deveria descansar até tarde. Passou pela cama, olhou de viés para o rapaz e baixou-se para apanhar seus sapatos. Levantou a vista e contemplou mais uma vez a imagem do amigo dormindo, uma imagem encantadora que abrasava seu peito de forma peculiar. Pensou que deveria cobri-lo, mas cerrou os dentes e deu meia volta, saindo precipitado pela porta. Aquilo devia acabar, havia chegado a um ponto insuportável. Era um homem, mais do que isso, era um cavaleiro. E antes de cavaleiro, era um russo, havia crescido na Sibéria, havia se formado em uma cultura rígida e ortodoxa, compartilhando todo o misticismo cristão de um povo separado do mundo, quase bárbaro. A educação esmerada e humanista que recebera de seu mestre não mexera em seus preconceitos e no seu caráter.

Nunca dera muita atenção aos sentimentos que tinha por Shun e nunca os alimentara. Algumas vezes lhe causavam espanto, mas sempre dissera para si mesmo que tudo era conseqüência de sua solidão, de sua carência afetiva, da ausência feminina em sua vida desde a morte de sua mãe, da beleza andrógina do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, de sua própria idade e das responsabilidades que não o deixavam conhecer seu corpo e desfrutar de sua libido como os garotos de sua idade fariam. Via no amigo uma companhia agradável aos olhos, espirituosa e gentil, uma forma de balancear sua frieza, nada mais. Algo como uma jóia ou uma relíquia da arte, feita apenas para ser admirada e ostentada. E caso sua mente não acompanhasse o coração nesse sentido, sempre teria as terras geladas da Sibéria como refúgio.

Somente imaginar que aquela amizade calorosa pudesse ultrapassar os laços da irmandade e se transformar em desejos antinaturais lhe causava repugnância, não só por seu orgulho masculino ferido e por culpa, mas porque via em Shun uma pureza e inocência incorruptíveis. Ele era um dos maiores motivos que o levava a crer na possibilidade de uma humanidade melhor. Como poderia macular aquele corpo virginal cuja beleza excêntrica expressava toda a bondade e castidade de seu coração? Pelo menos era o que pensava até a última guerra, antes de saber de seu terrível segredo. E por mais que se sentisse atraído por ele de uma forma especial, por mais que o rapaz gostasse de, vez por outra, brincar com esses sentimentos ambíguos e embaraçá-lo com um toque ou carinho inusitado, sabia perfeitamente que ele pensava o mesmo e que se assustaria caso o companheiro de tantos anos levasse a sério suas sutilezas e dissimulações.

Mas a alteração de Shun após a possessão e, sobretudo, aquele pesadelo o deixara apreensivo. Não conseguia mais se rir dos sentimentos que nutria por ele. Imaginou se o contato constante não estimulava tais pensamentos, se, no fundo, não queria que a imagem voluptuosa que tivera dele no sonho correspondesse à realidade. E, aos poucos, com a mente ainda vulnerável pela noite mal dormida e as lembranças perturbadoras, começou a deslocar suas suspeitas e raiva de si próprio para o misterioso jovem. O fato era que descobria, a cada instante, que sabia muito pouco sobre ele. Entrou em seu quarto ainda assustado e refletindo sobre tudo aquilo. Um banho frio lavaria a sensação incômoda de impureza que sentia em seu corpo e mente, e abrandaria o calor infernal que a excitação ainda visível lhe causara no sono.

OooOooO

Casa da Montanha.

Nos arredores da confortável propriedade que se situa em uma floresta de pinheiros cercada pela cordilheira de Tateyama, próxima ao Vale da Morte, Atena encarnada perambulava absorta em seus pensamentos. Aquele lugar lhe trazia muitas lembranças, cenas que iam e vinham em sua cabeça e estranhas sensações de quando ainda nem sabia quem era. Tinha saudades daquela época de dúvidas, quando sua única função era proteger uma armadura com os cavaleiros, seus companheiros e leais amigos de infância. Sentia-se desolada pelos últimos eventos: a morte de seus bravos cavaleiros de ouro, a destruição do santuário. Será que não havia levado aquela batalha longe demais? Tentava de todas as formas imaginar que tipo de conseqüências sua luta contra Hades ainda traria para aqueles que amava. Teve medo, um medo diferente de tudo o que já sentira. Um medo humano de perder as pessoas que devia proteger e que tanto fizeram por ela. Sentia que a convivência com mortais humanizava aos poucos seu coração eterno.

Olhou para as nuvens acinzentadas que se abriam aos primeiros raios de sol, por trás das colinas cobertas de neve. A aurora despontava com seus róseos dedos e a tudo enchia de vida e beleza. Como queria ler as mensagens no tempo, como queria poder decifrar o futuro. Sabia que de onde se encontrava seria impossível, mas não precisava ir a Star Hill para ter certeza de que os deuses não iriam ignorar o que passara no submundo. Sentiu-se só, uma solidão que apenas uma divindade poderia sentir em meio aos humanos. Queria voltar aos seus domínios, mas ainda havia muito por fazer. E não poderia deixá-los à mercê da vontade dos seus irmãos furiosos, eles jamais os perdoariam, principalmente a Seiya. Lembrou-se de seu guerreiro imóvel e inconsciente, preso a uma cadeira de rodas. O rosto, antes sempre maroto e sorridente, agora sem expressão nenhuma. Era necessário!

Apressou-se para retornar, não poderia deixá-lo um instante que fosse sozinho. Regressou à bela casa de madeira de telhado baixo, tipicamente montanhesa, com grandes janelas de vidro e varanda larga, reconstruída depois dos ataques do cavaleiro de fogo. Logo ao entrar, sentiu o gostoso cheiro de chá que vinha da cozinha, situada do lado esquerdo da sala de estar. Passou pelo compartimento com estofados, um imenso aparelho de som e uma chaminé de estilo rústico localizada ao centro, dirigindo-se até o lugar de onde saía o aroma. Lá encontrou Seika, que ajudava as cozinheiras a preparar o desjejum. Segurava uma pequena bandeja com uma xícara de chá.

- Bom dia Seika. Seiya já acordou? - A garota ruiva sorriu, apesar dos olhos um tanto quanto tristes.

- Bom dia senhorita, ele acordou sim. Acabei de preparar esse chá para seu desjejum, você não gostaria de experimentá-lo?

- Não, obrigada, esperemos o café. Ele está no quarto?

- Uhum... - meneou a cabeça sutilmente.

- Bom, vamos levá-lo para a sala então. A manhã está linda e corre um ar fresco delicioso da varanda.

- Está bem.

Entraram na suíte do Pégaso. Nada muito luxuoso, apenas uma cama, uma pequena escrivaninha de madeira, uma poltrona e um guarda roupa, que ficava ao lado da porta do banheiro.

- Precisa estar convalescente para acordar uma hora dessas...

Disse em tom humorado, recebendo um sorriso de resposta. Sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para a jovem: vê-lo numa situação daquelas logo depois de recuperar a memória e encontrar o irmão perdido. Mas Saori não sabia direito como fazê-la entender que aquilo era necessário e para seu próprio bem.

- Você já trocou os curativos?

- Já sim.

Seika pusera a pequena bandeja na escrivaninha e levantava a cabeça reclinada do rapaz, ajeitando algumas mechas desalinhadas que escondiam sua fronte. Enquanto isso, Saori olhava triste o garoto sempre tão alegre e determinado sentado em uma cadeira de rodas, alheio a tudo e a todos.

- Eu não devia ter me demorado tanto, acabou tendo que fazer tudo sozinha. - Acercou-se e pegou na encosta da cadeira para movê-la até a sala.

- Não tem problema. - A garota retomou sua bandeja e a acompanhava em silêncio, com os grandes olhos castanhos abaixados.

- Sabe Seika, isso não vai durar para sempre. - Disse gentilmente, tentando animar a irmã de seu cavaleiro preferido. - Eu imagino todos os dias a reação de Seiya ao saber que você voltou para ele.

Seika esboçou um leve sorriso. Era em tudo oposta ao irmão, tímida e prestativa, bem diferente do moleque folgado e tagarela. Atena deslocou a cadeira para a varanda que acompanhava toda a fachada frontal, iluminada pela luz amena das primeiras horas da manhã. Aquele lugar era tão calmo e tranqüilo que poderia viver o resto da vida ali. De lá se podia ouvir o som dos pássaros e ver pequenos roedores pularem de galho em galho nos pinheiros mais próximos.

- A senhora já teve notícias do Japão? - perguntou enquanto se abaixava, pondo a bandeja no colo do garoto e levando pequenas porções de chá em uma colherinha até sua boca. Precisava ter muito cuidado para que ele não se engasgasse.

- Hoje não. Mas não deve haver nenhuma grande novidade.

- Shiryu ainda está na mansão?

- Sim, mas acho que ele deve voltar logo para a China.

- E Shun?

- Está melhorando - falou afastando a franja longa de seus olhos. - Não se preocupe com eles, estão bem. Tudo o que querem agora é saber quando o Seiya estará restabelecido.

Saori dizia aquilo mas não sabia se acreditava em suas próprias palavras. Na verdade, tinha receio do que poderia acontecer com os outros, mas, infelizmente, não havia como estar com todos ao mesmo tempo. Além do mais, não era justo que eles tivessem que acompanhá-la sempre, não queria obrigá-los a isso. Embora estivessem mais protegidos se ficassem próximos a ela, tinham suas próprias vidas, obrigações e anseios. Queria que pudessem desfrutar de uma existência pacífica, perto de quem gostavam.

- Talvez eu traga Shun para ficar conosco assim que ele puder andar e estiver totalmente curado. Por enquanto ainda precisa de cuidados médicos, mas acho que ele se sentiria bem aqui. Sempre gostou de lugares tranqüilos.

- Eu me lembro bem de Shun. De todos os garotos do orfanato, ele era o mais gentil. Os outros meninos o maltratavam por isso, se não fosse por seu irmão... Não entendo como ele conseguiu se tornar cavaleiro.

- O Shun esconde um poder incrível por trás dos olhos generosos.

A deusa recostou-se à sacada da varanda, seus tempos de criança voltando à memória. Tinha muita vergonha de seu comportamento e se arrependia de ter sido arrogante, até cruel com órfãos como ela. Entristecia-se ao lembrar do rosto zangado de seu avô quando presenciava algum de seus abusos.

- Eu ainda tenho dificuldades de compreender tudo isso que ocorreu. Marin me explicou algumas coisas, mas eu ainda não entendo. Eles são tão jovens... - Seika dizia baixinho, meio triste. Continuava ajudando o irmão, que não se movia nem para fechar a boca.

- Quando o Seiya voltar ao normal, ele fará você entender. Contará tudo que queira saber. É verdade que a vida não tem sido muito justa, mas eles escolheram acolher seu destino. Teria sido muito mais fácil fugir, mas aí o mundo que desfrutamos agora não seria o mesmo. Você deve se orgulhar de seu irmão, não imagina o que ele conseguiu fazer.

- Uhum... - A moça apenas meneou a cabeça, conformada.

De tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida de uma hora pra outra depois que recuperou a memória, o mais extraordinário era ver como aquela menina mimada e cheia de manias se transformara em alguém como Saori. Não fazia idéia do que se passara, nem mesmo entendia porque tratavam aquela jovem com tanta veneração, como uma deusa. Mas podia perceber sua mudança: a bondade e o amor que fluíam de seus olhos. Não era preciso que Marin lhe explicasse esse detalhe, ela podia senti-lo com sua percepção de uma humana normal.

Atena via a jovem alimentar seu irmão, que parecia um morto-vivo. Aquilo a angustiava, embora não quisesse transparecer. Não tinha certeza se era melhor abandonar sua forma humana e voltar ao Olimpo para tentar convencer os outros deuses de que fizera o certo, ou permanecer ali. Sentia que ainda não devia ir, que precisava se inteirar dos assuntos mundanos e continuar com as atividades diplomáticas e de fiscalização que o Santuário e a Fundação mantinham. Acima de tudo, não podia abandonar seus cavaleiros. Enquanto Seiya estivesse inconsciente e próximo a ela, estaria a salvo do castigo certo que lhe esperava por ter ferido um deus importante como Hades. Mas seria bom trazer também Andrômeda, Shun precisaria de uma atenção especial por tudo que passara. Ainda assim, tinha quase certeza de que, se alguma vingança estava sendo tramada, certamente envolveria Seiya, mais do que qualquer outro.

OooOooO

Olimpo.

Apolo andava com passo ligeiro em meio ao jardim suspenso, próximo aos aposentos da deusa de belos cabelos. Trazia sua mitra de ouro ricamente desenhada em uma mão e a inseparável lira na outra. Seu corpo robusto de elevada estatura era coberto por uma túnica de tecido claro e reluzente, cujo comprimento ia até os joelhos, cravejada nas bordas por pedras preciosas e amarrada por fitas com fios dourados que davam várias voltas em seu tronco e cintura. Os tornozelos estavam amarrados pelas tiras de ouro da sandália e os longos cabelos, que chegavam a tomar um tom azulado de tão negros, presos em uma trança que alcançava a cintura, entremeada de violetas em cada pequeno nó. Em cima da cabeça, a coroa de folhas de loureiro que lhe era característica. O deus era conhecido por sua beleza e talentos artísticos, além de desfrutar do dom da adivinhação.

Estivera toda a manhã na companhia das Musas, no monte Parnaso, onde se entregava à música e à poesia e se deleitava com o canto das inspiradoras dos artistas, suas companheiras. Cruzava os jardins suspensos em busca de Afrodite, ansioso por saber das novidades da imortal faceira. Encontrou-a com duas das Graças enfeitando-lhe os cabelos feitos de raios de sol com rosas da estação, enquanto deliciava-se com mel fresco. A outra Cárite tecia uma túnica de cor pêssego claro, com fios dourados. Pareciam muito entretidas em alguma conversa, decerto comentando alguma nova aventura amorosa da beldade. Logo que viu o arqueiro iluminado, Vênus pediu a suas companheiras que se afastassem um pouco.

- Apolo, o que te traz a essas paragens e faz ocupares teu precioso tempo longe de tuas Musas?

- Não me tens informado dos últimos eventos. - Febo respondeu meio aborrecido.

- Oh meu querido, não tenhas pressa... - falou dissimulada, agarrando-se ao seu braço. - Por que não tocas uma de suas melodias maravilhosas para mim?

- Afrodite, não me venhas com teus sortilégios, não me tens inteirado das coisas... Acaso não confias em mim? - O deus não escondia o ar contrariado.

- Meu divino artista, por que duvidaria de ti?

- Talvez me consideres justo demais...

- E por acaso cometemos alguma injustiça? - Mirava-o de lado com as pálpebras semicerradas, aferrando-se ainda mais ao braço vigoroso.

- Não, mas sabes que não concordo com alguns artifícios... Pensas que sou demasiado moderado ou que tenho o coração mole...

Suspirou enfadado ao ver que a deusa sorria àquelas palavras. Não adiantava tentar ser franco com Afrodite, por isso acabou mudando o rumo da conversa.

- Ártemis desapareceu. Desde nosso último encontro não a vejo e sequer me disse aonde ia.

- Ela está ocupada em uma missão... - Continuava com seus maneirismos, o olhar lânguido inclinado para o horizonte de nuvens multicores que circundavam as colunas dos templos e o sorriso atraente nos lábios. - Anda tão indignada com os humanos. Está revirando a terra ao avesso com intempéries. Pedi que se dedicasse principalmente ao extremo norte e causasse um terrível degelo nas geleiras ancestrais da Sibéria.

- Mas isso é possível? O Pai pode se contrariar com ela...

- Ártemis não precisa fazer muito, os humanos estão colhendo o que vêm plantando nos últimos séculos e Zeus sabe disso. Aquelas catástrofes nada mais são do que respostas naturais, a única forma da terra conseguir sobreviver à ação perversa dos mortais. Ninguém mais tem piedade, não respeitam mais nada... A própria Deméter queixou-se com ele outro dia.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas ainda não entendo o que pretendes... - Encarou-a com os belos olhos azuis, numa expressão altiva. - Sabes que Atena anda temerosa e suspeita que queremos nos vingar?

- Não te preocupes, está tudo sob controle... - A deusa caminhava faceira com um meio sorriso entre os lábios carnosos.

- Ela pensa em manter Andrômeda sob seus cuidados. Se o trouxer na barra da saia como faz com Pégaso, teremos dificuldades.

- Não haverá tempo para isso...

- Por favor, para de falar em enigmas! - Apolo exasperou-se, afastando-se de seus braços.

- És tão bom em adivinhação... Não sabes o que tenho em mente?

- Não! Diz logo em quantas anda nosso plano!

- Acama-te... - Afrodite aproximou-se, acariciou o rosto brônzeo do deus e falou baixinho, bem próximo ao ouvido adornado com magníficos diamantes violáceos. - Fica sabendo que minha parte do plano já foi posta em andamento: enviei mensagens calorosas ao arrogante Cisne ontem à noite.

- Do que estás falando? - Febo olhou curioso a expressão maliciosa naquele rosto de beleza sublime, que escultor algum, por mais talentoso, poderia reproduzir com fidelidade.

- O fogo que sempre tentou esfriar em seu peito... eu o incendiei... - Piscou vitoriosa, liberando o som de uma deliciosa gargalhada que mostrava seus dentes alvos e luzidios.

- Posso saber como desceste e te meteste com os cavaleiros sem chamar a atenção de Atena ou de Zeus?

- Eu não precisei descer, meu caro, Morfeu fez isso por mim...

- Morfeu? Ele deve estar realmente colérico com o estado em que deixaram seu pai. Mas o que tem a ver com nosso propósito?

- Bom... Eu pedi que levasse ao Cisne delícias que ele jamais imaginara, que o deleitasse com fantasias de um prazer angustiante para o seu espírito austero e racional. - Tomou um ar triunfante ao lembrar das imagens lúbricas que Morfeu fez aflorar no inconsciente do cavaleiro de Atena durante o sono.

- Do que estás falando? - Apolo segurou-a levemente pelo gracioso braço de pele extraordinariamente branca, ornado com opulentos braceletes de ouro e pérolas.

- Tu o verás... Ele está confuso e vulnerável, exatamente como nós o queríamos... - Os dois fitavam-se sorrindo, o sagitário ainda imaginando como teria sido o feitiço criado pela deusa.

- Afrodite, o que aprontaste? Pobre rapaz, sempre tão sensato... Eu até posso imaginar o que fizeste!

- Não, não podes... - Soltou uma gargalhada sibilante e falou de forma espirituosa. - Tu bem sabes como posso ser cruel quando alguém desdenha e se recusa a ceder aos encantos do amor...

- Sim, eu já tive o privilégio de experimentar a que sorte de paixão furiosa podes submeter alguém... Mas é uma pena. Apesar de não guardar simpatia pelos servos de nossa pretensiosa irmã, confesso que sempre apreciei o jeito comedido e prudente daquele cavaleiro.

- Comedido?

Afrodite o encarava com olhar sarcástico mas voltou a atenção para uma de suas pombinhas brancas que voava possante pelo jardim e acabava de pousar em seu ombro. Tomou-a em suas mãos delicadas e acariciava a suave penugem de sua cabeça

- Ele é um apaixonado! Seu sangue ferve e o infeliz pensa que pode atenuar o calor com neve e raciocínio. Ao fim, acho que nem precisei fazer muito com todos aqueles sentimentos que ele tenta suprimir em seu peito...

- Está bem. De amor entendes melhor que ninguém... Mas e eu, quando entro nessa história?

- Queres mesmo te envolver diretamente? - Voltou novamente os belos olhos celestes para ele.

- Está claro que sim.

- Pois então me farás um favor. - Soltou a ave, que alçou vôo para baixar logo adiante, em uma campina de rosas excêntricas. - Manda um mensageiro à terra e pede que Perséfone venha ter contigo.

- Perséfone? - As nuvens se acumulavam logo acima de suas cabeças e nos arredores. Pararam no meio de algumas colunas cobertas por hera e plantas trepadeiras. - Eu não sabia que ela estava consciente de nosso plano. Não desfruta agora de seu tempo na terra?

- Sim, a essa época do ano... E ela ainda não sabe de nosso plano. Por isso quero que tu a convenças com tua eloqüência. Sempre te respeitou.

- E o que queres que Perséfone faça?

- Ela e sua mãe são as únicas deusas que têm direito irrestrito de permanecer e agir sobre a terra, depois de Atena. Além do mais, Perséfone já deve ter ciência do que aconteceu com seu marido.

- Sim... Ela já sabe de seus ferimentos, mas recusou-se a vir ao Olimpo ajudá-lo a se recuperar. E não acredito que Deméter lamente o que aconteceu ao raptor de sua filha... Ela nunca o perdoou por isso.

- Apolo, se Perséfone não veio ao socorro de Hades até agora, é por causa de sua mãe, com quem só pode compartilhar metade do ano. Mas ela, certamente, deve ter ficado indignada pelo que aconteceu ao seu marido.

- Ela sempre soube dos planos ambiciosos de Hades e nunca concordou com eles! Por isso, para pô-los em prática, nosso tio aproveitou-se do momento em que ela estava ausente.

- É verdade, mas Perséfone ainda é sua esposa. Por mais mágoas que tenha de seu companheiro, ama-o e cumpre com os deveres do matrimônio. - Apolo olhou-a com uma interrogação de ironia em sua distinta fronte.

- Ora, ora, Afrodite... Não estou muito certo de que tu saibas o são os deveres do matrimônio...

Viu a deusa baixar o rosto imediatamente ante sua pilhéria e ruborizar-se, sem resposta. Por mais encantadora e espirituosa que fosse, não gostava de lembrar do incidente com seu marido, de como foi flagrada com Ares por quase todo o Olimpo.

- Está certo... Tu és mulher e deves compreender essas coisas melhor que eu. Mas o que queres que ela faça? - Inquietava-se novamente pois o carro do Sol, àquela hora, já devia ter cumprido metade de seu percurso sobre a terra.

- Pede que vá ter com Andrômeda. Ela não levantará suspeitas, é muito reservada.

- Ter com Andrômeda? E que recado levará? Não seria melhor pedir a Hermes, nosso divino mensageiro? - A essa pergunta, Afrodite sorriu.

- Não, precisamos de Perséfone! Venha comigo, vou te mostrar tudo.

OooOooO

Descia as escadas com pressa, mesmo sem saber para onde ia. Queria sair da mansão por um instante, tomar ar fresco, pensar melhor no que estava acontecendo. O banho havia posto ordem em suas idéias e queria refletir sobre as mudanças em seu corpo com mais detalhe. Precisava entender que tipo de poder e fascínio aquele jovem exercia sobre ele, que não o deixava negar um único pedido, mesmo que fosse imprudente como o da noite anterior. Chegava progressivamente à conclusão de que Shun o dominava, que o prendia com algum tipo de encanto, mesmo que involuntariamente. Não sabia porque, mas era óbvio que tudo o que imaginara não poderia ter sido produzido apenas por sua mente.

Sentia profunda vergonha de si mesmo. Se Camus acompanhava seus passos de onde estivesse, como sempre fazia nas batalhas, se ele mesmo aparecera em seu sonho, saberia da torrente de torpezas que invadia seu corpo, totalmente fora de controle. E pensar que seu mestre poderia surpreendê-lo com aquele tipo de desejo o fazia estremecer de culpa. Acabava de pisar no térreo e logo deu de cara com Shiryu, que se dirigia para a grande mesa de carvalho na sala de refeições, onde já estava posto o desjejum. Avistou Hyoga e foi até seu encontro, percebendo imediatamente sua expressão inquieta.

- Levantou cedo hoje! Dormiu bem?

O russo o olhou sobressaltado. Sua agitação era tão óbvia assim? Tentou disfarçar seu humor com a máscara de gelo que usava habitualmente para esconder suas emoções.

- Bom dia, Shiryu. Alguma novidade?

- Não, nenhuma. - Shiryu o observava com uma sobrancelha levantada e um olhar perscrutador. - Você ia sair?

- Sim. Eu precisava mesmo dar uma volta pela cidade - disse sem encarar o Dragão. - Estava pensando em quanto tempo a Saori ficará afastada.

- É... quanto a isso ela não deu pistas. Mas... eu queria falar com você, se não for atrapalhar.

- O que houve?

Hyoga o mirou grave. Tentava prestar atenção, mas não conseguia fingir um certo ar afobado. Não queria prolongar aquela conversa nem pretendia tomar café e ter que suportar os sarcasmos de Tatsumi.

- Bem, eu... estive pensando no que conversamos ontem... Você não pensa mesmo em sair da mansão enquanto Shun estiver convalescendo?

O loiro apertou os olhos, já intuindo o que o rapaz ia pedir. Desviou o olhar para as grandes janelas, por onde entravam os raios do sol. Ele mesmo havia sugerido a Shiryu que não se preocupasse e voltasse para a China, que deixasse tudo sob seus cuidados. Por um instante, arrependeu-se do que disse, mas não poderia voltar atrás e confundir o amigo. Ponderado como era, ele devia ter passado a noite em claro para tomar aquela iniciativa.

- Sim. Por que? - respondeu secamente.

- Bom, se for mesmo o caso, eu pensei em seguir seu conselho e o de Saori e retornar para a China.

O cavaleiro de longos cabelos negros aguardava sua reação com sua habitual atitude Zen. Algo nele dizia que Hyoga não estava muito certo de sua decisão, mas podia ser apenas aparência. O outro suspirou resignado e esboçou um meio sorriso.

- Que bom. Já não era sem tempo. Você não tem mais o que fazer por aqui...

- Tem certeza que ficarão bem?

O Cisne o encarou desconfiado, vestido em uma calça azul escuro que se colava a suas pernas atléticas, e numa regata branca que revelava as saliências de seu abdômen trabalhado. Num gesto soberbo, levantou o rosto e passou uma mão pelos fios lisos e dourados, aparados de forma desajeitada e cheios de pontas desiguais, o que os levava a assanhar-se com freqüência. Ainda mais porque secavam naturalmente e não conheciam um pente, a não ser quando Shun se metia a ajeitá-los dizendo que ele parecia um louco qualquer de contos russos. Droga, novamente o rapaz passeava em sua cabeça!

- Por que pergunta? Já não lhe disse que posso cuidar de tudo, lagartixa? - Deu um sorriso cínico. - A menos que você seja tão indispensável quanto pensa que é... - Shiryu riu sem graça. O russo sabia ser arrogante como ninguém quando queria e realmente não estava em seus melhores dias.

- Está certo. E depois, o Shun se sente melhor em sua companhia... - Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Hyoga fechou imediatamente a cara e soltou num tom áspero.

- Não é isso! Ele já está praticamente curado, você mesmo disse...

Não poderia aceitar aquele tipo de alusão depois do que passara durante a noite, mesmo que não tivesse sido a intenção do outro falar com segundas intenções. Tentou ignorar a irritação, intensificando o ar nobre e o sotaque eslavo.

- O fato é que eu não tenho nada de importante para fazer no momento. - Interrompeu-se por um instante, e deixou escapar a meia voz. - Além dos mais, ele não é nenhum bebê, isso eu posso assegurar...

- Bom, se é assim, eu parto hoje mesmo. - O cavaleiro do gelo arregalou os olhos lívidos. Não julgava que o Dragão viajaria tão subitamente. - Falarei com Shun hoje pela manhã e partirei logo após o almoço - disse, deixando o outro pensativo, imaginando o fardo que seria ficar com Shun sozinho naquela mansão. - Você não vai tomar café?

- Hein? Sim, claro... É melhor mesmo. Talvez chegue um pouco tarde e não possa acompanhar seu embarque.

OooOooO

Shiryu correu ao quarto de Shun. Já era a terceira vez que subia a seu recinto pois, até a hora do almoço, o pequeno estava sempre dormindo. Esperava vê-lo finalmente acordado. Terminara a refeição cedo, mas não podia ir embora antes de falar com ele. Bateu na porta e entrou no quarto sem esperar resposta. Encontrou o rapaz sentado na cama, coberto da cintura pra baixo com um lençol e com o peito vestido apenas por uma gaze fina que dava várias voltas em seu tórax. A enfermeira estava em pé, de frente para a escrivaninha e de costas para a porta, mexendo numa caixa branca com um X vermelho vivo na tampa.

- Ôpa... desculpa, Shun.

- Bom dia Shiryu! - O rapaz sorriu inocente ao ver o Dragão parado à porta, sem saber se entrava ou ia embora. - Pode entrar, ela acabou de trocar o curativo. Oko, poderia me passar uma camisa qualquer? - A moça abriu o pequeno guarda roupa de duas portas e se escondeu atrás de uma delas.

- É que vim aqui já duas vezes e você estava dormindo.

- Ai, me desculpa. Acabei deitando um pouco tarde ontem... Eu e Hyoga conversamos a noite toda... - falou sereno, o rosto meio amassado de quem acabava de acordar, mas com o aspecto mais saudável. Queria saber onde havia se metido o Cisne, acordara e ele não estava ao seu lado. - Você o viu hoje?

- Sim, tomamos café juntos. Ele deu uma saída. - Shun assentiu, meneando de leve a cabeça para baixo e apertando os olhos de cílios tão grandes que pareciam pintados. - Eu queria lhe falar... - Aproximou-se lentamente do leito. - Estou pensando em viajar hoje para a China...

O rapaz o ouvia enquanto vestia uma camiseta bege que a enfermeira lhe entregara, e voltou o rosto sobre o torso para encará-lo.

- Verdade Shiryu? - Ainda guardava um sorriso gentil ao pôr a camisa. - Que bom! Finalmente Shunrei poderá vê-lo depois da batalha...

O outro ficou sem graça, não sabia o que dizer ante aquelas palavras. Raramente fazia comentários sobre a jovem naquele tom com os companheiros, à exceção talvez de Seiya. De todos eles, era Shun com quem tinha menos afinidade. Considerava-o mais enigmático que o próprio Ikki, que era quase um estranho no grupo. A enfermeira percebeu a expressão constrangida do homem alto ao seu lado e saiu rapidamente do quarto.

- Shun, eu vou preparar seu almoço.

- Está bem, Oko. Obrigado. - Passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando afugentar a sonolência que ainda sentia e não aparentar um aspecto doentio.

- Já tomou os remédios?

- Uhum...

- Bom, eu queria saber se você vai ficar bem, quer dizer, se não tem problema...

- Shiryu, por favor... - cortou a fala do outro sem cerimônia - você está perdendo seu tempo aqui. Não precisava ter ficado. Eu já ia falar pessoalmente com Saori para que ordenasse sua partida, caso fosse necessário.

Piscou espirituoso, lançando-lhe um olhar divertido para corroborar o que havia dito. O mais velho arqueou as sobrancelhas, perplexo. Aquele era o garoto que há pouco tempo estava prostrado na cama como um zumbi e de quem ninguém conseguia tirar um sorriso?

- Por que está dizendo isso? Minha presença te incomoda? - Lembrou do mal-estar de Hyoga no dia anterior, quando foi acusado por ele de estar vigiando-o. - Acha que estive aqui todo esse tempo para te vigiar?

- Não, eu sei que ficou por preocupação. Mas eu nunca quis que você se prendesse aqui por minha causa, de forma alguma. - Shun baixou o rosto enrubescido e puxou o canto da boca, meio encabulado. - Acho que Shunrei não merece esperar tanto.

O Dragão surpreendeu-se com aquela atitude direta, quase ofensiva. O que um menino como Shun saberia sobre sua vida íntima? Está certo que seus amigos poderiam presumir, mas o único que conhecia realmente o significado daquele lugar para ele era seu falecido mestre, que presenciou sua felicidade ao lado de Shunrei na vida simples de camponês, banhando-se nas cachoeiras de Rozan, pescando ou ocupando-se de trabalhos pesados como lavrar a terra e cortar lenha. "Um homem deve ter um lugar ao sol só para si, para trazê-lo na lembrança em situações difíceis" - era o que seu antigo mestre lhe dizia. Ele sabia de onde Shiryu tirava forças para lutar. Seu pensamento foi interrompido novamente pela voz gentil do rapaz sentado sobre a cama.

- Você tem algo de muito precioso e concreto, não renuncie a isso por causa dos pudores de cavaleiro...

- Shun, eu... eu agradeço seu cuidado, mas sei exatamente o que faço.

Soltou um riso forçado e cruzou os braços numa expressão desafiante. O pequeno, que sempre fora tímido, lhe pareceu extremamente indiscreto. E era engraçado ver alguém com quem nunca conseguira trocar mais de três frases, embora tivesse compartilhado tantas coisas, falar de forma tão despojada sobre sua vida particular.

- Não acha que posso compreender isso melhor do que você?

- Não, sinceramente, eu não acho! - Replicou, erguendo a cabeça, agora com uma expressão mais séria. - Posso ser sincero? - Shiryu franziu a testa e levantou uma única sobrancelha num gesto de curiosidade ao ver como o jovem o mirava. - Você não sabe o que é esperar uma pessoa sem ter idéia de quando ela virá. Qualquer pássaro ou folha jogada ao vento, qualquer movimento na copa das árvores, um sopro de ar mais frio, uma chuva breve ou o vôo de uma borboleta te faz pensar que ela está a caminho. Nem sabe o que se passa em um coração quando percebe que, depois de dias e dias buscando um sinal nas nuvens, a pessoa esperada simplesmente não aparece.

Os olhos puxados de Shiryu ficaram maiores, a franqueza de Shun o deixou completamente mudo e sem reação. O pequeno abraçou o próprio corpo com os braços brancos e falou em uma voz melodiosa, de uma serenidade quase melancólica.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu preciso acreditar que isso tudo valeu a pena, que alguém entre nós saberá o que é viver uma vida comum, e que, no final, nem tudo terá sido morte e sacrifício em vão... - Voltou seu rosto para o outro lado, buscando luz. - Eu preciso acreditar que pelo menos um de nós saberá o que é o amor...

Contemplou o pequeno pedaço do dia ensolarado que entrava por sua varanda, tentando imaginar o toque quente e vicejante do sol de verão em sua pele e o aroma das diversas e multicores flores do jardim embriagar seus sentidos, flores que tantas vezes ajudou a plantar e regar. Uma sensação de tranqüilidade, um profundo sentimento de paz lhe preenchia. Fechou os olhos e sorriu para si mesmo ao rememorar a maravilhosa sensação de cultivar algo vivo e belo.

- Nós sempre dissemos que lutamos por justiça, pela honra, pelo bem, pela humanidade... Mas o que significa tudo isso? Apenas palavras, idéias...

Shun continuava sua fala cadenciada com as duas esmeraldas voltadas para um bando de besouros que se movimentava do lado de fora da varanda, fazendo um zumbido fanhoso que se podia ouvir do quarto. Certamente se dirigia para as tulipas, plantadas mais à frente, a meio caminho da entrada do bosque.

- As pessoas que conhecemos e amamos: são por elas que lutamos, para que possam continuar vivendo nesse mundo, e para que possamos, quem sabe, compartilhar de sua vida. Eu não tenho certeza do que é a humanidade, a justiça, o bem ou a honra, mas sei quem são as pessoas que amo, que quero proteger e desfrutar de sua companhia. Por mais nobres que sejam, as idéias nunca me darão tanta força quanto essas pessoas, e não é certo fazê-las esperar mais do que for preciso...

Havia verdade naquelas palavras, e não era a verdade que se busca por meio de concentração, disciplina, filosofia, fé ou o que quer que seja. Era uma verdade simples, palpável, Shiryu podia até sentir seu cheiro. E seu cheiro era aquele mesmo perfume dos cabelos negros da pequena e meiga Shunrei. Viu-se transportado, de repente, para um lugar muito distante dali, um grande vale cercado por picos imensos que pareciam alcançar os céus, em uma casa toda construída e enfeitada ao tradicional estilo chinês, onde uma jovem de suaves feições orientais, belos olhos negros e uma trança que alcançava a cintura preparava um suculento arroz _shop suei_, seguindo uma receita que só ela sabia fazer.

Balançou sua cabeça para voltar de sua viagem e dissipar o aroma que vinha do delicioso prato quando sua atenção se prendeu no jovem franzino ao seu lado. Entrara no quarto para ver se sua partida provocaria alguma reação de desconforto nele. Depois de tudo, a solidão decerto o deixaria ainda mais amargurado. Pensava poder preencher o vazio que a ausência de Ikki deixava e jamais imaginara ouvir uma declaração como aquela. Nunca o compreendera, e, para dizer a verdade, sempre se perguntou com Seiya como alguém como ele podia ser um cavaleiro.

- Sabe, Shun, eu nunca te entendi direito... - disse chamando a atenção do menor, que se voltou para ele novamente. - De todos nós, você sempre me pareceu a maior das incógnitas, mais incompreensível mesmo que seu irmão. E eu sempre acabava julgando-o da forma mais simplória possível.

- É que você nunca acreditou que eu pudesse realmente ser um cavaleiro...

- É verdade... - Shiryu ficou meio sem graça, era constrangedor ouvir aquilo do próprio Andrômeda. - Acho que sempre que esperava algo de você, mesmo nas lutas, acabava me surpreendendo com alguma atitude inesperada, como essa agora. - Os dois sorriram em cumplicidade. - Estou te devendo um pedido de desculpas há muito tempo...

- Desculpas? - Shun bateu levemente na borda da cama e estendeu seu braço de porcelana, indicando que se sentasse.

- É que... Bom, eu nunca duvidei de seus poderes... - Parou um instante para depois confessar resignado. - Mas também nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de agir como um cavaleiro de verdade.

O virginiano mantinha um sorriso de compreensão no semblante. Ele sabia perfeitamente do que o companheiro estava falando, sentira inúmeras vezes um olhar de impaciência e incredulidade vindo de Shiryu para com seus sentimentalismos. Mas aquela confidência o levava a crer que o Dragão finalmente o considerava maduro o suficiente e o respeitava.

- Meu mestre te chamava de "o garoto de dois caminhos"... Hoje me pergunto se ele suspeitava de alguma coisa. Talvez tivesse visto algo diferente em seu cosmo... Mas eu imaginava que ele simplesmente não o julgava preparado para os combates. Até pensava em te aconselhar a abandonar as armas, caso sobrevivêssemos ao Santuário.

- É... o Seiya havia me dito.

- Engraçado, ele é um pouco mais novo que você e, apesar de todas aquelas criancices, sempre o considerei mais maduro. - Segurava um joelho cruzado com as mãos e focava, na cabeceira direita, o jarro com as flores que o Cisne trouxera no dia anterior e já começavam a murchar. - Mas Hyoga tinha razão. Muitas vezes ele me repreendeu ao ver que eu não levava sua vocação muito a sério.

- O Hyoga?

- Sim, uma vez nos preparávamos para alguma batalha, Asgard se não em engano, e achei muita graça quando o Seiya me saiu com essa: "pelo menos o Shun fica responsável por fazer o Ikki entrar em campo...". - Ao ouvir aquilo, Shun moveu umas poucas mechas verdes com a ponta dos dedos, assentindo meio envergonhado.

- Ele não estava errado...

- Estava, sim... nós dois fechamos os olhos para o que estava em nossa frente. Ainda me lembro da expressão ofendida do Hyoga: "Você não sabe o que está dizendo, e ainda vou ver essa cara estúpida surpresa por causa do Shun..." - O Dragão riu-se daquelas lembranças. - Bem, ele estava certo ao fim. Eu nunca vi um cosmo terno e poderoso como o seu, além do de Atena. E você sempre nos deu provas de que merecia ser cavaleiro mais do que qualquer um de nós. Além de lutar contra os adversários, tinha de lutar consigo mesmo. - Olhou para Shun e o viu baixar o rosto com um ar sério, entristecido. - Mas parece que só ele e Ikki entendiam isso, não é? Nunca duvidaram de você, só queriam poupá-lo daquela opressão. - Levou sua mão até o queixo fino e levantou-o para poder fitar diretamente suas pupilas, que tomavam um matiz quase azul. - Eles só não sabiam até onde podia ir sua determinação... Sinceramente, eu não sei o que teria feito em seu lugar. Nenhum de nós saberia! - Emocionado, Shun apertou os lábios e os olhos bondosos um pouco mareados. - Me desculpe...

- Tudo bem, Shiryu... - falou em um tom quase inaudível. - Eu jamais duvidei do seu carinho, nem do de Seiya. - Reclinou um pouco a cabeça, suspirando. - Você parte hoje?

- Daqui a pouco...

Então Andrômeda segurou entre as suas mãos brancas e finas as do amigo, calejadas pelo treinamento e trabalho árduos. Os anos de aprendizado nos Cinco Picos o transformaram em uma mistura de filósofo, mestre em artes marciais e camponês, um homem que cultivava a terra, o corpo e o espírito em igual medida. Admirava seu caráter íntegro e sério, embora nem sempre concordasse com ele. A sabedoria de Shiryu não estava apenas no cérebro, como a de Hyoga, nem no coração, como a sua própria: duas forças opostas que se atraíam de maneira irresistível. Era muito mais harmoniosa e por isso sempre fora tão querido, e mesmo copiado, por todos.

- Eu fico muito feliz, de verdade! - Por incrível que pareça, o libriano não se importou com o gesto afetuoso do garoto nem viu seu jeito meigo como falta de autodisciplina ou virilidade. - Espero não ter sido muito indiscreto.

- Não, você está certo. Pela primeira vez, entendo o que quer dizer. - Intensificou o aperto de mãos para demonstrar gratidão. - O Hyoga prometeu que ia me visitar. Você poderia ir com ele quando estiver livre dessa amolação.

- Sim, claro.

- Eu, Shunrei e Kiki ficaremos contentes em recebê-los.

- Kiki? Ele também está em Rozan?

- Sim, quando voltamos dos Elíseos, pedi que fizesse companhia a ela até eu regressar. Seria um prazer receber vocês dois em minha casa...

OooOooO

Já havia passado da hora do almoço e o Cisne ainda não retornara para a mansão. Levou toda a manhã perambulando pelas ruas coloridas e luminosas do Japão, reparando na pressa com que o mar de gente caminhava sem olhar para os lados, como autômatos. Os prédios imensos e de arquitetura extravagante, os carros que passavam buzinando em velocidade, um empurrão na faixa de pedestres, um pedido de desculpas rápido e convencional de um senhor com maleta, o anonimato e o sentimento de estar sozinho no meio de uma multidão. Só em grandes cidades se podia vivenciar aquilo. Olhava com curiosidade e um pouco de embaraço como tudo era diferente do que estava habituado, imaginava se um dia se acostumaria àquela correria. Viu um grupo de adolescentes que entravam em um shopping de mãos dadas, garotos e garotas certamente da sua idade. Mas como eram diferentes dele e de seus amigos! Os rapazes usavam um terno escuro engravatado, e as meninas saias curtas plissadas, com meias que iam quase à altura do joelho. Hyoga olhava-as curioso. O que deviam conversar com tanto alvoroço, quais as preocupações e desejos? Algumas sorriam para ele ao cruzarem seu caminho, deixando-o cheio de vaidade. Ele sempre soube que não era de se jogar fora, tinha muito orgulho de sua beleza exótica, de seu charme quase aristocrático e do magnetismo que exercia sobre as mulheres.

Era daquilo que precisava? Um pouco de vida comum para distanciá-lo daquele mundo tão extraordinário que era o seu, o único mundo que conhecia? Mas então, por que não se sentia bem no meio daquelas inúmeras lojas, daqueles edifícios modernos gigantescos, cheios de letreiros incandescentes, verdadeiros castelos erigidos pela tecnologia em nome do consumismo? Passou por uma casa de jogos e viu rapazes de todas as idades e tamanhos totalmente envolvidos por máquinas luminosas e barulhentas, alguns deles com roupas estranhas e cabelos coloridos. Refletiu humorado em como era ridículo brigar ou dançar com uma máquina, e no porque daquela moda esquisita dos japoneses de pintar os cabelos com cores estapafúrdias. Fechou imediatamente o cenho e desfez o riso sarcástico pois aquele pensamento o levou diretamente de volta a Shun.

Quantas vezes não havia lhe perguntado a cor original de seus cabelos e o motivo dele pintá-los? Nem ele mesmo sabia, só dizia que era muito importante para Ikki e que faziam aquilo desde criancinhas, antes mesmo de entrarem no orfanato. Pintava-o quase toda semana, ele de verde esmeralda, o irmão de azul escuro. Ponderou que finalmente o mistério estava resolvido, pelo menos um dos mistérios que envolviam Andrômeda. Ikki devia achar que aquele disfarce os deixaria a salvo, que ninguém os reconheceria nem perseguiria. Aquele costume estranho e a obsessão por ficar forte massacravam o menino cândido e alheio à violência desde que o conhecera. Certamente todas as precauções do irmão mais velho eram senão um medo inconsciente de que Pandora voltasse para roubar o pequeno, e eles mantinham o costume mesmo depois de tornados cavaleiros. Aquela cor tão extravagante, que combinava com o verde meio azulado de seus olhos, ficaria ridícula em outras pessoas, mas fazia Shun parecer uma ninfa, uma graciosa entidade da natureza. E, para isso, as criadas da mansão o ajudavam. Havia uma velha cozinheira que o presenteava com inúmeras loções, tinturas, cremes, perfumes e xampus, todo tipo de produtos caseiros com receitas japonesas tradicionais.

Shun nunca fora vaidoso e sentia-se mesmo acanhado por ser tratado como um boneco, mas aceitava com gratidão. Sabia que era a forma delas demonstrarem o quanto era querido. E elas realmente o adoravam, não sem razão! O garoto sempre fora o único que as tratava como uma família e, quando podia, não deixava de oferecer sua ajuda com o que quer que fosse, mesmo contra a vontade de Ikki, Tatsumi, e, depois, de Saori. Sempre acordava mais cedo, cultivava o jardim, arrumava seu quarto, às vezes até o dos amigos, descia até a cozinha para perguntar se queriam que fizesse algo ou conversar, hábitos que aprendera no orfanato. Era nessas atividades que ocupava seu tempo livre dos treinos, quando não estava na capela mais próxima, rezando ou ajudando aos sacerdotes.

Além do mais, quem podia resistir a ele, aos seus olhos e sorriso doce? Aquelas boas mulheres que trabalhavam na mansão Kido, tão anônimas para os outros, o viam com olhar materno e eram melhor companhia do que os moleques que viviam de infernizá-lo. Hyoga nunca compreendera direito aquele ódio que os meninos alimentavam por alguém tão frágil. Suspeitava que era desconfiança. Ou talvez quisessem apenas destruir algo diferente que, de fato, os atraía. Ainda admirava-se ao lembrar, mas entre todas as garotas do orfanato, nenhuma delas se comparava em beleza a Shun. Nenhuma! Era estranho reconhecer aquilo pois ele era um garoto, mas era a mais pura verdade. Somente quando conhecera Saori viu uma beleza singular que se comparasse à dele, mas a menina era insuportável e arrogante, enquanto Shun era meigo e sensível.

Balançou a cabeça, novamente o rapaz povoava sua mente. Tentava minimizar sua culpa, sim era isso que sentia: culpa por supostamente cometer um pecado. Dizia para si mesmo que ele não era o único a surpreender-se atraído por Shun. Quantas vezes não presenciou os moleques comentando sobre ele nos banheiros do orfanato, ou no ginásio da Fundação? Pra não falar do alvoroço que causou quando retornara da ilha de Andrômeda, na Guerra Galáctica ou nas ruas, por onde passasse. Mesmo os seus adversários não poupavam comentários, ainda que aquilo deixasse Shun extremamente incomodado.

Com todas aquelas evidências, se Hyoga perdia o controle de suas sensações vez por outra, era por causa de seu contato mais freqüente com ele, pois sempre foram muito próximos. Desfrutava de sua confiança e de uma intimidade de uma forma que os outros não podiam, tanto pelo protecionismo de Ikki, que conseguia burlar graças aos pedidos de Shun, quanto pela timidez do próprio: uma barreira que acabava acirrando o ódio dos demais. Mas por mais que o russo se esforçasse trazendo à memória aquelas lembranças tristes, porém saudosas de seu tempo de infância, por mais que andasse a esmo, ouvindo aquele barulho infernal das ruas de Tóquio, perdendo-se na poluição visual daqueles imensos letreiros luminosos e sentindo o calor afetar seu raciocínio, não conseguia se desvencilhar do mal-estar que as imagens do pesadelo lhe deixaram. Era óbvio que aquele não tinha sido seu primeiro sonho com o amigo andrógino. Só não levava muito a sério se acordava com um sabor doce na boca depois de imaginar beijar seus lábios durante o sono, ou se despertava com a sensação do toque terno daqueles dedos finos e róseos em seu peito, como se deixassem impresso nele seu perfume. Sabia que, por mais que usasse o cérebro, não havia como racionalizar a substância onírica e ilógica dos sonhos e não tinha como impedir aqueles devaneios. Depois, não era difícil entender que, em sua idade, seus hormônios precisavam manifestar-se de alguma forma, e a presença bela e carinhosa de Shun acabava tornando-se objeto deles.

Mas apenas recordar da fúria lasciva daquelas imagens lhe causava nojo de si mesmo, raiva e medo do outro. Raiva por não poder mais esconder de sua consciência o quanto o desejava e por Andrômeda agir como se nada acontecesse, e, ao mesmo tempo, medo de fazê-lo sofrer, de machucá-lo. Perguntava-se se ele não gostava de provocar aquelas reações e se não o fazia de propósito. Se não era parte de sua natureza, ou mesmo de seus poderes, enfeitiçar os que se aproximavam, como uma sereia em alto mar que, com seus cantos, deliciava os ouvidos de Odisseu para que ele se jogasse nas profundezas do oceano, perdido pela maré de sentidos. Perguntava-se se não estava sendo castigado. Teve vontade de ir a uma igreja, de rezar as velhas orações ensinadas por sua mãe. Apesar de nunca ter acreditado muito em qualquer deus e de sempre se ter amparado no poder de seu intelecto e de sua força, mantinha com carinho a memória de todas as orações e princípios cristãos que aprendera, pois era tudo que restava de sua querida mama.

Quando chegou à mansão aqueles pensamentos ainda fervilhavam em sua cabeça. A caminhada lhe fizera bem, amenizara sua inquietação, mas não o livrou de sua preocupação. O que fazer para ser curado, como lidar com aquilo sem magoá-lo? Conversaria com Shun? Ele era seu melhor amigo, seu confidente, o que ele pensaria de tudo? Tantos momentos juntos, discutindo amenidades, e nunca ousaram tocar no assunto. Falaria com Shiryu, com Atena? Iria a uma igreja? Procuraria um padre? Arranjaria uma namorada? Ou voltaria para sua terra?

Cruzava o grande salão da entrada refletindo naquelas alternativas quando foi apanhado de surpresa por Tatsumi. Desviou apenas as pupilas azuis para o homem ao seu lado, sem sequer mover o rosto, pois não estava com paciência para suas implicâncias.

- Chegou uma carta urgente da Sibéria pra você.

- Hum?

- Um telegrama da Sibéria, acabou de chegar. - Hyoga olhou-o perplexo.- Nosso contato enviou com urgência.

- Onde está?

- Venha comigo.

Seguiu o homem parrudo até a sala de estar, recheada de relíquias e antiguidades que decoravam os móveis de madeira. Ao canto, o piano que todos gostavam de desfrutar quando Saori o tocava com os dedos ágeis, e, bem acima dele, uma tela a óleo com a imagem de Mitsumada Kido pendurada na parede. Tatsumi foi à mesa de carvalho onde a deusa costumava sentar-se para resolver assuntos da Fundação, tirou um telegrama vermelho e branco e o entregou rapidamente em suas mãos.

- Você não abriu?

- Está em seu nome.

O careca se limitou a retrucar bruscamente. Hyoga pegou o pedaço de papel e rasgou ansioso para saber o que dizia. Passou a vista apressado e lançou um olhar apreensivo para Tatsumi.

- O que diz?

- ... - Continuava olhando-o perturbado.

- Pelo amor de Deus, homem, o que houve?

- Ilya Lazarev... o chefe de minha aldeia... - disse em sua acentuada dicção russa.

- Sim, eu sei, o que tem ele?

- Pede que eu volte. Uma nevasca... uma nevasca terrível... em pleno verão...

Não pôde terminar de falar, baixou o rosto resignado. Aquilo só podia ser uma piada de mal-gosto. Já não bastava o que passara durante o dia, e agora recebia uma notícia daquelas. Parecia que os deuses zombavam dele.

- Há muitos mortos... deve ter sido o degelo..

OooOooO

Andando passo a passo com a ajuda de uma muleta, que a enfermeira arranjara para apoiar sua perna direita, Shun deslocou-se vagarosamente de seu quarto ao outro lado do corredor, em direção aos aposentos do russo. Tinha terminado o almoço há algumas horas em seu próprio leito, logo depois que Shiryu partira. Fez um rápido toalete, na medida do possível já que continuava com aquele trambolho enroscado em sua perna, e resolveu tirar mais um cochilo quando soube que Hyoga ainda não havia voltado. Pôs uma bermuda de pano, meio puída, de comprimento até os joelhos e fácil de vestir, e a mesma regata bege de tecido fresco, ideal para a estação do calor. A essa altura, já dispensava a enfermeira para essas atividades, pois lhe era extremamente constrangedor precisar de alguém para ajudá-lo a banhar-se ou trocar-se.

Acostumara-se a não ter muitas roupas, mas, naquele estado, sentiu falta de suas antigas vestes de almejante a cavaleiro, na ilha de Andrômeda: as clássicas túnicas de treinamento, tão fáceis de pôr e tirar, certamente facilitariam seus movimentos. Guardara apenas uma, a mesma velha túnica que usava pra dormir nos últimos dias. Por um momento, passou por sua cabeça a imagem da noite anterior. Não estava propriamente vestido para tanta intimidade com Hyoga, ainda mais para dormir na mesma cama com ele. Riu-se de sua falta de pudor naquele momento, devia estar muito sonâmbulo ou então perdera o juízo em algum rincão do inferno. Mas apesar do remorso que sentia por forçá-lo a tolerar suas extravagâncias, estava satisfeito com o que tinha acontecido, sobretudo quando relembrava as palavras reconfortantes do amigo e seus braços fortes que o cercavam de forma protetora:

- Não tenha medo... não vou te deixar... nunca!

Recordava perfeitamente da voz rouca de Hyoga lhe sussurrando aquela promessa, acalentando-o, apesar de que, no estado em que estava, não pôde sequer entender direito o que ele dizia ou fazia. Precisava aprender a controlar aquelas mudanças de humor bruscas, só não sabia como. Depreendeu que ele não estava mais no quarto quando a enfermeira chegou para ministrar os medicamentos da manhã, já que não percebera nenhum comentário ou olhar de viés. Do jeito que Oko não simpatizava com seu melhor amigo, seria uma conseqüência lógica. Também pudera, seu comportamento arrogante para com desconhecidos lhe rendia muitas antipatias, e já havia perdido a conta das vezes que lhe pediu para que fosse mais paciente com os outros.

Agradeceu aos deuses por ele ter tido o bom-senso de sair de sua cama antes dela voltar, talvez só tivesse mesmo esperado que caísse no sono para ir dormir em seu próprio quarto. Sem dúvidas, ele devia ter se incomodado com a situação, nunca foi dado a contatos físicos além dos necessários, ou de demonstrações efusivas de afeto. Se Shun conseguia um riso particular, ou mesmo algum afago irrefletido por parte dele, era motivo de glória, e certamente só vinha depois de muito esforço para quebrar o gelo que o russo interpunha sempre entre si e o mundo, mesmo quando se tratava de seus amigos. Por isso sabia que precisava agradecê-lo por ter sido tão compreensivo.

Contudo, não podia ignorar que aquelas palavras alentadoras levaram-no a jogar toda a amargura para fora, a afastar tudo que sentia de mortificante na alma, enchendo-se de esperança Uma esperança que não tinha objeto fixo, mas que o deixava mais leve. Pensava que, no final, as coisas tomaram seu rumo da melhor forma possível: tinham sido vitoriosos, seu irmão e amigos estavam a salvo, Seiya encontrara sua irmã e estava sob os cuidados de Saori, recuperando-se, e ele podia, agora, tendo cumprido sua principal missão, pensar um pouco em si mesmo, em uma vida nova sem os pesares da guerra ou da solidão.

De uma forma ou de outra intuía, com os últimos acontecimentos, com a aproximação e a preocupação constantes de Hyoga, com a devoção com que ele cuidara de suas feridas, que algo no ar lhe trazia novos presságios, que depois de tanto sofrimento talvez encontrasse um motivo para não se sentir desprezado e só. A vida poderia lhe guardar novos aromas, novos sabores, novas alegrias que ele jamais ousara pensar para si mesmo. Tudo isso inflamava seu peito, enchendo-o de um júbilo tão sincero quanto misterioso por pressentir, em seu futuro próximo, algo que fosse diferente da dor e do cheiro de morte que o perseguia. Foi com esse espírito que bateu à porta do amigo, uma e outra vez, até que sua voz rouca, um pouco abafada pela distância, fosse ouvida do interior do quarto:

- Entre.

Shun mal ouviu a resposta e enfiou-se porta adentro, com uma alegria que era de estranhar em sua condição:

- Que bom que você voltou... - disse no costumeiro tom afetuoso, ajeitando graciosamente os cabelos com a mão livre. - Dormi feito uma pedra hoje... quase não conseguia me despedir de Shiryu. - Com um andar coxo devido à perna engessada, foi até o meio do quarto, parando de frente à cama. - Estou tão feliz por ele. Conversamos como nunca havíamos feito antes. Não acha maravilhoso que ele finalmente tenha se resolvido por retornar?

- Sim... já não era sem tempo.

- Sei que não é certo, mas eu não posso negar que sinto uma ponta de inveja. - Sorriu para si timidamente, ruborizando-se. - Parece que, de todos nós, ele é o único que tem uma vida real... concreta... - Mirava os ladrilhos do chão e acompanhava seus desenhos com a muleta, apoiando-se em sua perna esquerda. - Ele me disse que você pensava em visitá-lo. É verdade?

- Talvez, quando tiver tempo... - Hyoga tentava não ser rude, mas aborrecia-se com aquela conversa.

- Eu poderia ir com você, há muito quero conhecer a China...

Inclinou um pouco o corpo para frente e, segurando a extremidade da bengala com as duas mãos, repousou a face direita sobre elas. Olhava agora para a copa das árvores frondosas que se podia ver da varanda de Hyoga, localizada não ao lado, como a sua, mas à frente da cama dele.

- Shiryu falou que a água das cachoeiras é tão cristalina que podemos ver os peixinhos dourados quando nos banhamos nela... E eu não sabia que o Kiki estava fazendo companhia a Shunrei... Eles não parecem uma família?

Riu-se daquela idéia, alheio ao olhar do loiro que o questionava com as duas pupilas anis, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Tinha tido um dia terrível, em grande parte por culpa dele. Estava realmente aflito, guardando suas coisas com urgência, e Shun vinha lhe falar de cachoeiras e peixinhos dourados?

- Sabe... eu já me sinto bem melhor... - continuou com um suspiro de confidência. - Até meu corpo parece mais leve, sinto minha força voltando aos poucos. - Caminhou devagar e sentou-se no lado esquerdo da cama. - Juro que fiquei com medo de permanecer naquele estado pra sempre... Quem dera Ikki estivesse aqui para conversarmos sobre o que aconteceu...

Hyoga apenas o ouvia em silêncio, um pouco irritado com aquele ar sonhador que o rapaz apresentava de uma hora pra outra, quando há bem pouco tempo atrás chorava compulsivamente em seus braços, como uma mulher histérica. Exasperava-se com aquelas mudanças de humor repentinas, ainda mais porque se perguntava se Shun realmente achava que tudo que dissesse respeito a seu estado ou a suas emoções interessava a ele naquele instante. Será que não percebia que tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver? Estava cansado das infantilidades, manhas e ataques histéricos daqueles dias. Talvez o garoto acreditasse que só existia ele no mundo precisado de cuidados... Além do mais, não era seu irmão! Dizia-se isso enquanto mexia em seu guarda roupa, querendo fazer crer a si mesmo que não dava a mínima para os devaneios do outro. "Mas que droga, por acaso acha que sou sua babá?" - pensava impaciente, ainda que soubesse, lá no seu íntimo, que se interessava e muito pelos sentimentos dele e que tinham muito a conversar depois da noite anterior.

- Mas eu queria mesmo falar com você... sobre ontem... Nem sei como começar... - Shun prosseguia, agora um pouco mais tímido, o rosto abaixado em direção à muleta que reclinara entre suas pernas fechadas, a mãos se entrelaçando ansiosas. - Você tem sido tão gentil... eu não estaria tão bem se não fosse ... se não fosse sua companhia...

Tentava encontrar as palavras certas para agradecer e o olhou por um instante, reparando finalmente no que o russo estava fazendo. Ele escolhia a esmo algumas roupas no armário e jogava-as de qualquer forma em cima da cama, onde uma pequena mochila já aguardava aberta. Shun acompanhou mudo seus movimentos por um tempo, tentando imaginar o que significava aquilo, até que deixou escapar involuntariamente.

- Que está fazendo? - Sua voz era um misto de curiosidade, espanto e uma ponta de temor.

- Preparando a bagagem.

Hyoga respondeu de forma brusca, pensando ao mesmo tempo: "O que acha que estou fazendo? Foi tão difícil entender?". O outro permanecia com o olhar vidrado e o queixo levemente pendido, formando um "o" com seus pequenos lábios carnudos. Notou que o rapaz não havia parado um só instante sua ocupação desde que entrara no quarto.

- Ba...bagagem? - repetia com voz trêmula para si mesmo como se quisesse adiar um pouco a certeza da informação que acabara de ouvir. - Mas... como... você ... pretende viajar?

- Uhum...

O loiro definitivamente não queria prolongar a conversa, estava preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido em sua vila e ainda mais desnorteado pela presença de Shun depois da sensação repugnante que o pesadelo deixara por toda a manhã. Sabia que ele não ia gostar da notícia e estava cansado de ter de dar satisfação de seus passos. Por que não cobrava do irmão a constante ausência? "Ao inferno com tudo isso, eu sou apenas um!" - falava para si mesmo sem encarar o garoto. Não podia deixar de maneira nenhuma que as afetações pueris e frivolidades dele atrapalhassem seus planos. Mas, ainda assim, no fundo de sua consciência, uma voz lhe dizia que não devia deixá-lo só, que não devia fazer o mesmo que fizera outras vezes, quando ele ficou na solidão, à mercê do próprio deus dos infernos, que agora realmente precisava de sua atenção, como nunca antes havia precisado. E era para não dar vazão a essa voz que repercutia em sua mente com mais e mais força que não queria sequer vê-lo antes de partir.

Shun virou o rosto imediatamente ao ouvir o monossílabo pronunciado com impaciência. Fechou os olhos com força e prendeu a respiração por um tempo, cerrando os dentes. Apertou as mãos contra o tecido algodoado de sua bermuda. Sabia perfeitamente o que aquele som que Hyoga soltava enfadado, com seu típico acento eslavo, queria dizer, e se arrependeu amargamente de ter entrado em seu quarto, naquele instante. Parecia que um rochedo havia se desprendido do teto e esmagado seu corpo com todo o peso. Sentia uma força puxá-lo para o chão, como se toda a gravidade tivesse se deslocado da órbita da terra e se localizasse em um único ponto: no seu peito, atraindo-o magneticamente para baixo. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ele agradeceu aos céus por não estar de pé. Sentia-se um idiota, não, um verdadeiro estúpido, e ao mesmo tempo repreendia a si mesmo por se abalar com uma notícia tão boba.

Dizia-se que aquilo não era novidade, que Hyoga sempre fazia isso, que não poderia ficar muito tempo no Japão, que ele mesmo havia pedido ao loiro para que fosse embora e o deixasse sozinho. Uma trave enorme trespassou sua garganta quando pensou naquela cena: sim, havia dito-lhe para ir embora. Pareceu sentir lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, mas abriu-os bem, não queria, não poderia passar por mais esse vexame: cair em prantos novamente. No que se transformara? Estava cansado de bancar a donzela abandonada outra vez, estava cansado de atrair a atenção para si, para sua condição deplorável, de causar pena aos outros, estava cansado de sentir-se um imprestável, e, agora, para completar o belíssimo quadro, um traidor. Abriu os lábios, moveu os orbes verdes de um lado a outro, tentando estrangular o choro, e deu um enorme suspiro até secar o peito e curvar-se para frente. Chega de fricotes, chega de bancar a florzinha, devia comportar-se como um homem, ou pelo menos demonstrar alguma dignidade. Por algum motivo, sentia que sua decência, seu moral, seus brios escorriam pelo assoalho da varanda e se dissipavam com o vento.

Hyoga obviamente notou toda aquela inquietação, mas permaneceu calado, sem dirigir-lhe palavra. Não sabia o que dizer, seu coração se comprimia, mas não iria mudar de idéia. Afinal, ele não podia fazer nada, era seu dever e não tinha escolha. O único problema é que o pobre russo, inteligente como era, nunca conseguia enganar a si mesmo, e soube desde o primeiro momento que aquele chamado urgente da Sibéria surgira como uma providência divina para que tivesse um motivo e pudesse se afastar de Shun. Repreendia-se por isso, sua presença começava a lhe fazer mal e só conseguia fugir novamente. Tinha ímpetos de abraçá-lo, de afagar suas madeixas verdes, de acariciar seu rosto delicado contra seu peito e dizer que não iria, que ficaria ali com ele, que o protegeria como havia prometido. Estava entregue nessa luta interior quando percebeu o rapaz levantar-se. Pensava que cairia no choro mais uma vez e que tudo seria um inferno, que teria que consolá-lo e fazer falsas promessas de que voltaria assim que pudesse. Para sua surpresa, ele disse com uma voz tranqüila:

- Não pensei que partiria... com tanta pressa...

- Sim, eu ficaria mais tempo se não tivesse aparecido uma emergência. - respondeu-lhe de imediato.

Shun virou o pescoço por cima dos ombros esbeltos e voltou a mirá-lo. Comprimia tanto seu peito na ânsia de abafar o choro e não demonstrar nenhum desconforto a ponto de sentir que ia implodir, tamanha a pressão. Curvou-se pra suportar o peso e, como Hyoga continuava jogando as roupas reviradas dentro da mochila, virou-se novamente.

- Ocorreram uns problemas na minha aldeia e nos arredores... Nosso contato com a Fundação enviou um telegrama pedindo que voltasse com urgência...

Levantou o rosto e viu a figura esguia de Shun totalmente curvada para frente, como se fosse uma flor que se fecha tensa diante de uma nevasca. Sentiu os próprios olhos marejarem diante da visão do garoto à sua frente, parecia que levava todo o peso do mundo em suas costas como um pequeno e frágil Atlas. Fechou o cenho e trincou os dentes, voltando a atenção para sua bolsa. Como se percebesse o olhar amargurado do rapaz atrás de si, Shun recompôs-se como pôde e começou sua caminhada de volta até a porta.

- Tomara que não tenha acontecido nada de mau...

Media cada passo que dava, temendo tropeçar ou perder as últimas forças que lhe restavam para poder sair do quarto sem causar transtornos. Pelo menos Hyoga tinha alguma coisa importante a resolver, se bem que ele sempre dava essa mesma desculpa: quando não era uma carta, um telefonema ou um telegrama pedindo que voltasse, era simplesmente porque os aldeãos, ou sua mãe, não podiam passar sem ele.

- Houve uma nevasca em pleno verão, deve ter sido pelo degelo exagerado... Inundou algumas áreas da estepe, matando grande parte da criação para consumo... cavalos, renas...

Continuava parado enquanto via Shun avançar sofregamente para a porta. Devia ao menos se explicar, afinal Shiryu só partiu porque tinha certeza de que ele ficaria com o amigo convalescente.

- Há inúmeros desaparecidos, e muitas regiões estão sem comunicação... Esse clima está completamente louco! Já há algum tempo eu reparei que até o período de hibernação dos ursos está mudando... - Andrômeda o ouvia em silêncio. - Mas você queria me falar alguma coisa... - desconversou, fechando a bolsa. O outro já assomava à entrada.

- Não era nada de importante...

Abriu a porta devagar enquanto sustentava todo o peso do corpo com a muleta. Em breve estaria fora dali, estaria de novo em sua solidão, e isso lhe deu algum conforto. Hyoga não podia deixar que saísse daquela forma, correu até ele e, parando ao seu lado, disse em voz confessional:

- Eu voltarei, assim que puder... estarei aqui em breve... Eu prometo!

Olhava o rosto sem esperança, os belos olhos oceânicos vazios e sem brilho, voltados para o chão, e os lábios carmesins meio franzidos. E embora visivelmente abatido, Shun fazia verdadeiro esforço para não demonstrar um milímetro de sua decepção. Pensou em apertar-lhe os ombros para transmitir força à sua promessa, mas sua mão parou na metade do caminho, ficando suspensa no ar. Com o movimento, Shun reclinou um pouco para trás, erguendo a cabeça verde. Espremeu involuntariamente os olhos e falou com a pequena boca meio trêmula.

- Não faça isso comigo, Hyoga... - Um suspiro intercalou sua fala, um suspiro que não era só de tristeza ou cansaço, mas de desilusão e completo desengano. - Por favor, não me dê falsas esperanças... - E lhe lançou um olhar desesperançado que despedaçou o loiro por dentro, fazendo-o aproximar-se mais e segurar seus ombros com força.

- Escute, se eu soubesse antes, teria pedido a Shiryu que ficasse ainda um tempo com você - disse atordoado. Shun deixou sair um sorriso torto.

- Eu não preciso de Shiryu... Shunrei precisa de Shiryu...

Foi o que conseguiu responder com uma triste ironia, interrompendo-se antes de completar a frase: "Preciso é de você!". Um pouco mais e não poderia segurar-se. Deu uma espiada para trás, tentando fugir da mirada do outro e focou a mochila já feita sobre a cama.

- Eu não posso... Entenda-me... eu não posso...

Cruzaram os olhares. Hyoga agora o fuzilava com duas faíscas azuis-celeste. Parecia um louco, comprimindo com as mãos vigorosas as carnes brancas de suas espáduas, mexendo a cabeça de um lado a outro com um riso estúpido na cara.

- É o meu dever...

Ao ouvir aquilo e ver a expressão do homem à sua frente, Shun elevou lentamente uma das mãos até os fios dourados como raios de sol, arrumando-os por trás de sua orelha direita. Tocou com os dedos finos a pele paradoxalmente bronzeada e fria e, então, envolveu carinhosamente uma de suas faces tostadas pelo gelo como uma concha, deixando o dedo mindinho deslizar por sua nuca para acalmá-lo. Levantou as sobrancelhas, abrindo mais os olhos umedecidos, e pendeu levemente sua cabeça para frente, num gesto compreensivo cheio de ternura.

- Eu sei... - Moveu os lábios que pareciam maiores e mais vermelhos pela comoção, deixando sair uma voz mais rala que um sussurro, quase inaudível. - Eu sinto muito pelo seu povo...

Tamanha era a graça e ternura do sorriso triste que se desenhou nas bordas rubras e carnudas de sua boca pequena que fez o coração do Cisne abrasar, inundando de calor todo o seu corpo com o sangue ardente que corria pelas veias. Por pior que se sentisse, Andrômeda ainda se preocupava em tranqüilizá-lo, e isso não lhe passou despercebido. Como resposta, cerrou os olhos e juntou sua mão grossa sobre a dele, pressionando-a contra seu rosto na tentativa de sentir ainda mais aquele toque angélico. Ofegava.

- Espero que não seja nada muito grave... - Completou, para depois virar o rosto e desvencilhar-se de suas mãos, passando pela porta entreaberta. - Boa viajem... - Saiu do quarto e fechou-a atrás de si.

O loiro permaneceu estático, focando o vazio na parede que a ausência do rapaz deixara enquanto Shun continuava agarrado ao trinco por um instante, segurando-se. Sentiu-se desfalecer e apoiou-se junto à porta. Olhou para cima rogando forças aos céus para que não voltasse e se jogasse nos braços do outro com indecência, pedindo aos prantos para que não fosse ou o levasse com ele, para que não gritasse que não podia mais suportar aquilo tudo sozinho. Mas por mais rebaixado que se encontrasse, ele jamais faria aquilo. Ainda conservava um sopro de dignidade, era um homem, e o que restava de um cavaleiro.

Deu um passo e, apoiando-se com a mão na parede, começou sua caminhada de volta a seu quarto, interrompendo-se subitamente por um pensamento que fulminou sua mente. Parou e voltou-se assombrado para trás. Uma certeza impetuosa de que nunca mais veria o russo lhe tomou todo o espírito. Estremeceu. Passados uns instantes, já ria de si mesmo com sarcasmo, pensando que sua mania de fazer drama de tudo culminava com o extremo do ridículo. Desde quando se achava capaz de ler os auspícios do tempo? Retomou seu percurso, mas o mal-estar continuava queimando-o por dentro até que, por fim, conformou-se no mais íntimo de seu ser: "Que seja feita a vontade dos deuses".

Do outro lado da parede, um rapaz transtornado levava as mãos ao rosto na tentativa de pôr ordem em sua mente. Chegava aos poucos à conclusão de que aquilo não podia continuar, de que não suportava mais, de que tudo estava equivocado. Precisava encarar a calamidade, tomar armas para confrontá-la, e não fugir como um covarde. Ele nunca seria como seu mestre, nunca conseguiria se desprender de seus sentimentos, quanto mais os negava, mais fortes eles retornavam para assombrá-lo. Sempre foi assim. Não podia mais viver à sombra de sua impotência, transformara-se num homem que não podia confrontar sua própria imagem. Estava adoecendo.

Correu até a cama e arrebatou a bolsa com violência, indo até o banheiro para pegar os últimos utensílios. Jogava-os para dentro automaticamente, tinha pressa, uma pressa que jamais experimentara, nem mesmo quando corria desesperado com seus amigos pelas escadarias do Santuário para impedir que uma flecha perfurasse o coração de sua deusa. Estava decidido: voltaria o mais rápido possível para a Sibéria, faria o que fosse preciso, ajudaria o seu povo e, depois de tudo, falaria com sua mãe, pediria sua benção, iria até as profundezas se fosse preciso. Deixaria que o gelo purificasse seu coração de todo temor e mágoa, e confessaria as penas que ressecavam sua alma. Pediria seu perdão e consentimento.

O que quer que sentisse por Shun, já não podia negar nem temer. Era algo de bom, sentira em seus olhos, algo de cândido e sublime, como uma suave e longínqua nota de lira que percorre os campos e invade o corpo cansado de um pastor deitado à sombra de uma árvore, para encorajá-lo a aproveitar o dia ensolarado e cuidar de seu rebanho. Todo o resto era confusão de sua mente. Dizia para si que estava protegendo-o, mas sabia que era tudo mentira, que era medo, covardia. Seus sentimentos não poderiam machucá-lo, mas a fuga deles sim. Ele estava certo: chega de falsas promessas, chega de meias-palavras. Não eram mais crianças... Só retornaria quando tivesse algo de concreto para oferecê-lo. E o teria, em breve provaria isso! Se precisasse, falaria com a própria Atena. Suas palavras lhe davam conforto agora: os humanos podem amar! Uma deusa que descia até o inferno para combater e dar esperança aos homens somente por confiar em sua capacidade de amar, aquela deusa iria compreendê-los, só ela podia salvá-los porque era humana como eles. Não fugiria mais de sua vida, iria agora, sem mesmo despedir-se, mas retornaria para viver ao seu lado, retornaria para ele e provaria que não tinha apenas falsas esperanças a oferecer.

OooOooO

Shun finalmente conseguiu dormir em sua cama depois de passar o resto do dia e boa parte da noite trancado no quarto, refletindo sobre o que passara à tarde e a partida de Hyoga. Um bafejo primaveril entrava pela varanda aberta quando, repentinamente, um cosmo com tons violeta e púrpura que lhe era estranhamente familiar manifestou-se. Os objetos de seu quarto começaram a adquirir uma textura amolecida e ficar informes, como se estivessem derretendo, alguns se adelgaçavam, outros tomavam uma configuração extraordinariamente estendida. Um delicioso aroma de narciso acendeu seu olfato e o tempo pareceu se deter por um instante, paralisando o movimento das árvores em frente a seu quarto, das cortinas esvoaçantes e do tique-taque do pequeno despertador que ficava em sua cabeceira esquerda, junto a um abajur. Ouvia apenas a sua própria respiração precipitada e um som sutil parecido com o de uma serpente chacoalhando sua cauda. Nesse ambiente totalmente transformado, pressentiu claramente a presença de alguém, como um anjo da noite contemplando seu sono, e levantou-se assustado, sentando-se de um golpe brusco na cama. Olhou ao redor e tudo estava como em seu sonho, os objetos disformes, o compasso das coisas e o fluxo da vida cessados, nenhum ruído ao redor.

Fechou os olhos, e, para sua surpresa, encontrou-se dormindo novamente. Outra vez o som de um guizo de serpente, o perfume intenso de flores em suas narinas e a sensação de que alguém o observava o fez acordar sobressaltado, sentando-se ofegante. Abriu os olhos e viu seu quarto arrumado do mesmo jeito que Oko havia deixado, tudo perfeitamente normal. Então, percebeu que estava sonhando. Mesmo quando pensou ter acordado, ainda estava em seu sonho. Suspirou tranqüilizado, levou as mãos ao rosto para ter certeza de que estava acordado e cerrou as pálpebras pesadas, tentando entender que estranha sensação foi aquela. Dobrou os joelhos e abraçou seu tórax, encolhendo-se em sua solidão, mas foi surpreendido de novo pelo som do chocalho, dessa vez ainda mais nítido. Sentiu a presença de alguém dentro do aposento, num recanto entre as cortinas da porta de vidro e a escrivaninha. Uma onda de medo acometeu seu corpo e teve que abrir os olhos rapidamente para espiar o lugar de onde vinha a impressão. Não pôde ver ninguém por causa da penumbra.

- Oko, é você? - Teve como resposta apenas o sopro de vento que corria, mexendo em seus cabelos. - Responda!

Não conseguia enxergar nada, apenas o escuro manto da noite e a fraca luz que vinha de fora, iluminando uma pequena parte do aposento. Jogou os lençóis que o cobriam de lado e moveu lentamente as pernas em direção da borda esquerda da cama, virada para a varanda. Já estava completamente transito de susto, sua intuição, sua maldita intuição lhe avisando que se postasse em guarda.

- Nii-san?

O guizo da víbora moveu-se revolvendo suas entranhas com a sinistra vibração. Um cosmo extraordinariamente misterioso como se prolongasse da própria natureza, ao mesmo tempo juvenil e angustiante, coloria aos poucos o ambiente com uma mistura de matizes lilás e violeta, certificando-o de que havia mais alguém ali.

- Fale, por favor...

- Tu és Shun, cavaleiro da constelação de Andrômeda, servo de Atena e escolhido para encarnar o corpo de meu senhor Hades?

Uma voz simultaneamente etérea e lúgubre emitiu aquelas palavras, fazendo Shun estremecer de pavor e arquejar. Tentou controlar-se e acreditar que aquilo tudo era fruto de sua imaginação transtornada. Suas mãos e lábios tremiam, e algumas lágrimas já começavam a se formar em seus olhos, deixando-os úmidos.

- És tu? - Ele não podia responder, não podia dar razão à visão, sucumbir a seus devaneios febris e frutos de seu estado enfraquecido. - Responde, humano!

Mas por mais que tentasse, sabia que aquela voz e o ruído de serpente que voltava a lhe assustar não eram ilusão, não eram uma peça que sua mente lhe pregava. Levantou-se intrigado, erguendo o corpo trêmulo com dificuldade.

- Ss..sim... - Sua fala era entrecortada por uma respiração espasmódica. - Sou eu... E q..quem é você?

Viu um vulto aproximar-se, parecia uma pessoa, embora não tivesse certeza. Estava coberto por uma capa negra como a noite e pontilhada de luzes que faiscavam, cuja silhueta se definia aos poucos pelo confronto com a claridade que vinha de fora. Aquele ser movimentou-se lentamente, seu rosto escondido completamente pelo capuz de onde saíam apenas duas faíscas no lugar dos olhos.

- Sou Perséfone, filha da Terra, rainha dos infernos e esposa do deus que te escolheu como hospedeiro.

O rapaz já alvo empalideceu totalmente, o sangue que representa a vida foi sugado de suas faces. Estava paralisado e mudo de pavor. Quis gritar, pedir socorro, chamar por seu irmão ou por Saori, mas ninguém o atenderia. "Hyoga, por que me abandonou?": era a única coisa que sua mente atormentada conseguia assimilar.

- Trago um recado de meu pai e meus irmãos. - A deusa parou de frente a ele e sentiu todo o transtorno que enregelava seu corpo, como um calafrio de morte. - Não tenhas medo, não vim te fazer mal.

- Isto é... um sonho... - balbuciou com uma voz minguada, os lábios trêmulos e os belos olhos esmeralda de contornos marcantes arregalados. - Eu estou... sonhando... de novo...

- Não, não é um sonho.

Ela achou graça da expressão de assombro no rosto meigo do jovem mortal. Era a primeira vez que o contemplava, e, ainda que Apolo houvesse falado com pormenores sobre ele, todas aquelas informações lhe eram inúteis agora. Parecia que já o conhecia há muito tempo pois aquela terna fisionomia lhe transmitia uma estranha familiaridade. Sua índole bondosa revelava-se de imediato pelas linhas suaves da face feminil.

- Agora eu entendo... - Levou até seu rosto uma mão fina de brancura marmórea e dedos longos, adornados por magníficos anéis dourados e pedras, acariciando uma de suas maçãs com as unhas negras. - Agora posso ver porque meu Senhor te escolheu.

O contato caloroso tirou as últimas forças do virginiano, que reclinou para trás encostando-se na cabeceira e segurando as espáduas da cama, o quarto girando ao seu redor.

- É real... sua mão... - falava atropelado, tentando conter o tremor e os soluços. - O que quer... o que quer de mim? Me deixe em paz, por favor... Eu não posso... não quero mais lutar!

- Acalma-te! Que tipo de cavaleiro és tu? Se fosse minha intenção, já estaria morto... Mas eu não vim aqui para te machucar. Vim te conceder uma graça.

Shun encarou-a perplexo, as sobrancelhas formando um arco em sua fronte suada. Graça? O que aquelas palavras queriam dizer?

- Sabes o que vós, cavaleiros de Atena, fizestes na mansão dos mortos? Sabes os transtornos que causastes à ordem celeste?

- ... - Permaneceu mudo, fitando-a sem piscar, com o queixo caído.

- Se foste o escolhido, é porque era teu destino. Tens um bom coração, és piedoso e temente aos deuses. Embora sejas obrigado a matar pela fúria de Atena, respeitas a vida de todos os seres sobre esta terra condenada como uma só, pesando-as em igual medida com a tua. Rezas pelas almas daqueles que perecem por tuas mãos, praticas antigos ritos fúnebres e ainda cultivas o solo.

A imagem fantasmagórica tinha uma voz nobre e generosa, e seu hálito fresco de mel e romã golpeava o rosto de Andrômeda, aplacando sua agonia. A cada palavra, o tecido grosso do capuz movia-se sem deixar, contudo, que se vislumbrasse o interior.

- Entendes que os vivos não devem se misturar aos mortos, que apenas Hades pode determinar os destinos destes e que o mundo deve continuar seu curso.

- Mas não fomos nós que começamos tudo isso...

- Cala-te! Não me posso demorar... Cavaleiro, há muitos outros deuses no universo responsáveis por funções mais importantes que a de Atena. Pelos transtornos que vós causastes no ciclo da vida e da morte, por tereis ferido brutalmente um deus maior, um dos três senhores que dividem o poder do universo, reclamam os olímpicos por vingança. Os pratos na balança da justiça pesam contra vós e as Fúrias serão soltas para o castigo.

O que ele podia dizer? Não se pode argumentar com os deuses. Ele mesmo já suspeitava daquilo, e, ainda que tudo não passasse de um sonho, não deixaria de ser verdade. Que tipo de mensagem portava aquela misteriosa figura? Era de fato uma deusa?

- O que vão fazer com Atena? Ela estava apenas protegendo a terra! Não podem culpá-la por isso...

- Zeus ama Atena mais do que todos, ele não permitiria que encostassem um dedo sequer nela. Ou pensas que derrotastes Poseidon e Hades com vossa mísera força? Zeus jamais deixaria que machucassem sua querida filha, única concebida de seu próprio corpo onipotente.

- Então, o que veio fazer aqui? Por que veio até mim?

- O Pai ordenou como vindita a morte de um de seus cavaleiros. Será a punição por ela ter infringido seus limites e posto a glória dos homens acima da dos deuses. Meus irmãos teriam escolhido o Pégaso, que ousou ferir meu esposo...

- Não! Seiya?

- Ele está sob seus cuidados agora e isso só traria mais transtornos. Nenhum de nós quer que uma nova batalha ressoe nas alturas do Olimpo. Por isso elegemos outros dois cavaleiros para o sacrifício. Dois homens iguais em arrogância e impiedade para com os deuses, cuja morte aplacará nossa cólera. Fulminaríamos ambos de bom grado, mas Zeus permitiu que tirássemos a vida de apenas um deles.

O vulto levantou os braços até a altura dos ombros, deixando ver por baixo da túnica a pele alva presa por braceletes de ouro cravejados de safiras. Em cada uma de suas mãos apareceram archotes de fogo. Um deles começou a crepitar e metamorfosear-se, assumindo aos poucos uma forma humana. Shun pôde vislumbrar no meio do fogo, para seu desespero, o rosto querido de seu irmão e sentiu seu peito sacudir abalado.

- O quê? Não, não.. pode ser..

- Tu és bom e piedoso, os deuses foram indulgentes contigo. Como a balança pesa em igual medida contra eles, permitimos que tu escolhas. Assim, teu tormento não será maior que teus pecados.

A voz agora se tornara metálica, ressoando em ecos pelo quarto, como relâmpago em um vale nos dias de forte tempestade. Uma aura multicor acercava o vulto, tornando-o resplandecente. Shun sentiu toda a beleza furiosa e magnânima da natureza em seu peito, o som da própria terra reboando em espiral com o vento forte que quase lhe movia do lugar.

- Dize-me, cavaleiro de Andrômeda, qual desses dois humanos deverá ser alvo do castigo dos deuses? A decisão será tua.

Ao terminar aquela frase, o facho que estava em sua outra mão assumiu nova forma, dessa vez o rosto precioso de Hyoga. Vendo aquilo, Shun sentiu seu corpo desfalecer. Os olhos queriam saltar para fora das órbitas de desespero, a boca não conseguia articular palavra e ele sentiu seu rosto ser lavado por suas lágrimas, que já não se detinham frente a mais aquela tragédia que lhe assolava a alma.

- Isso não é verdade, não pode ser... - Os lábios trêmulos tentavam em vão pedir piedade, cada músculo de sua formosa face transito da mais pungente dor.

- Sabemos do elo que te liga a esses homens, do amor que guardas por eles. Terás a graça de escolher aquele que viverá. É uma dádiva dos deuses, uma forma de expressar sua benevolência e de provar que não é apenas Atena que se importa com os humanos, quando eles merecem.

O rosto hirto de pavor transfigurou-se subitamente em uma gargalhada sonante. Shun começou a rir de puro desespero, enquanto o corpo todo se contraía em espasmos. Uma dádiva? Escolher entre as duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo? Que piada cruel era aquela? Era assim que os deuses demonstravam seu afeto? Não admira que Atena preferisse estar entre os humanos...

Não! Não era verdade! Não podia ser verdade! Com certeza estava delirando, como tantas vezes depois da possessão de Hades. A partida de Hyoga só piorara sua situação. Girou sobre os calcanhares e deu a volta pelo quarto como pôde com seu andar coxo, tentando vencer a massa de ar que rodopiava em velocidade, dirigindo-se para a porta. Estava dormindo e iria acordar, estava farto daqueles pesadelos e alucinações mórbidas que o debilitavam. Queria curar-se, precisava voltar a ser o que era antes, perder aquele temor.

- Aonde vais? - A deusa seguiu seus passos com a vista até próximo à saída.

- Acordar! Eu preciso acordar desse pesadelo... - disse bruscamente, voltando-se para ela. - Exijo que saia de minha mente, agora! Você não passa de mais uma assombração, de uma criação sem substância de minha mente perturbada... - falava cheio de raiva e aflição, gesticulando freneticamente com os braços. - Eu não agüento mais... por que não acabam comigo de uma vez? O que querem ainda de mim? Já não é o bastante o inferno que fizeram da minha vida?

- Como te atreves a falar assim com uma deusa? Acaso perdeste a razão? É assim que recebes a oferta dos imortais?

- Oferta? Que oferta? Acha mesmo que é um presente ter de escolher entre duas pessoas que amo? Quem sou eu para definir isso?

Shun estava histérico, parecia outra pessoa, os gestos maneiros desfigurados em arroubos de cólera. Não sabia o que fazer, precisava concentrar-se e arranjar uma forma de provar para si que aquilo era uma ilusão, mas perdia-se discutindo com ela.

- Vá embora, imagem demoníaca! Deixe-me em paz! Você não passa de uma sombra, uma fantasia de meus olhos dementes... Oh Deus... - grunhia entre os dentes balançando a cabeça. - Deus! Por que faz isso comigo? O que eu fiz para merecer esse suplício?

Berrava fora de si, com o rosto contraído e ensopado de lágrimas voltado para cima, as mãos martelando o próprio peito, queixando-se contra os céus. Mas não pôde continuar a se lastimar por muito tempo, seu corpo ficou petrificado. A entidade à sua frente baixou levemente seu capuz, deixando ver seu rosto. Era uma mulher belíssima, com longos cabelos anelados, de um vermelho cobre vivo, entremeados com narcisos e fios vegetais que escorriam por seus ombros. Uma delicada coroa de ouro e hastes de trigo rodeavam sua linda cabeça, firmando um elegante penteado à moda grega, e os olhos verdes, profundos como o Oceano e ardentes como labaredas, despontavam no meio de uma pele pálida como a lua de outono. No pescoço delgado, uma víbora de escamas verdes dançava, enroscando-se sinuosamente, com a cauda balançando agitada e a cabeça pontuda deslizando por seu colo. Nunca vira um olhar como aquele, a não ser o de Hades, um olhar que lhe transmitia ao mesmo tempo o viço caloroso dos bosques na primavera e as lúgubres geleiras do inverno. Parecia que a própria natureza estampava-se em seu rosto, num magnífico quadro onde se pintavam as quatro estações com toda sua potência de vida e de morte.

- Tu me agrides! Clamas por Deus e zombas de minha presença divina! Eu, que deixei minha mãe, meu esposo enfermo e baixei do Olimpo até aqui para te dar as boas novas. Achas que sou uma ilusão e te recusas a seguir uma ordem dos céus. Teus olhos de mortal não percebem o privilégio que os destinos te oferecem. Talvez tenham sido condescendentes demais contigo, não o mereces! Vai por essa porta, busca consolo em tua deusa, faze o que quiseres com tua consciência, pois amanhã irás ao velório de ambos.

Sua voz saiu aguda e fria, com uma rispidez que fez o rapaz estalar por dentro. Depois de dizer isso, Perséfone deu meia volta e se encaminhou para a varanda.

- O quê?

- Nós já fizemos muito por Atena, rebaixamos-nos a ponto de pedir conselho a um mísero mortal! E o que recebemos em troca? Zeus não perdoará essa afronta!

- Espere! - Shun acorreu até a formosa mulher e lhe puxou pelo braço coberto pelo manto negro, sentindo sua mão arder no mesmo instante. - Do que está falando? Não era apenas um cavaleiro?

- Como ousas tocar-me?! Solta-me! Isso se te pusestes a cooperar. Mas és um fraco, uma criatura vil, débil e blasfemadora. Um ser cuja existência indolente degrada a terra com sua covardia. Admira-me que Atena o tenha como protetor!

- Por favor, não vá, escute-me... - O rapaz segurava a mão queimada com a outra, parecia que a havia tirado de uma caldeira fervente.

- Deixa eu te mostrar o que te espera... Verás do que são capazes os deuses quando ultrajados! Já tiveste a honra de ver o futuro, cavaleiro?

Falou irônica e levantou novamente os braços, cada um em direção das duas paredes que corriam paralelas no quarto, usando-as como telas meio turvas onde projetou imediatamente duas cenas com imagens que lembravam memórias velhas e confusas. Em uma delas, Ikki orientava refugiados de uma ilha no pacífico onde costumava recuperar suas forças, após uma erupção vulcânica. Depois aparecia sozinho, observando o vulcão cuspir larva de longe quando um vulto com corpo de mulher e perfil de cadela aproxima-se sem que perceba e perfura-lhe o peito desprotegido com enormes garras. Na outra parede, Hyoga encontrava-se à frente de uma multidão de pessoas, no meio de uma nevasca, pedindo para que se afastassem e tentando resgatar um trenó que caíra no mar descongelado. Em seguida se via uma cabana e ele sentado ao pé de uma lareira com expressão triste e preocupada, quando outra sombra o decepa. Shun girava a cabeça de um lado a outro, vendo aterrorizado as cenas que se repetiam simultaneamente. Levou as mãos ao rosto e gritou com uma voz totalmente transformada pela aflição.

- Oh meu deus... O que é isso? Não pode ser... não pode ser verdade... Atena... me ajude!

- Atena não vai te ajudar, nem os outros. Não haverá tempo para interromper o destino que já está em curso. Deixa logo que te diga: tu não poderias fazer nada ainda que explodisses mil vezes o cosmo que te rejeita! Nem tu, nem teus amigos... E minha irmã sabe que não pode deixar Pégaso sozinho. Aproveita bem o que ajudaste a realizar! - concluiu séria, desfazendo as imagens e voltando-se para partir.

- NÃO! ESPERE! - Andrômeda ajoelhou-se e agarrou-se a seus tornozelos. - Perdoe-me! Perdoe-me... por favor... Eu sou apenas um mortal... - tropeçava nas palavras enquanto encharcava o manto negro com suas lágrimas. A ventania havia cessado e só se ouvia sua prece chorosa. - Perdoe a minha ignorância... Eu sei... é assim que os deuses gostam de ser adorados, não é? Assim os antigos suplicavam... para que eles realizassem seus pedidos... - Agarrava-se desesperado a seus joelhos, em um supremo ato de contrição. - Por favor, me escute! Eu não queria...

- Agora te arrependes? Por que achas tão difícil escolher? Um deles é teu irmão, é teu próprio sangue, deixa que o outro pereça! Ou serão os dois...

- Não, por favor... - Olhava com o rosto aflito e lavado pelo pranto. - Eu não posso, eu não posso escolher.. não posso deixar que ele morra...

- Então preferes que viva o homem que amas a teu irmão? - Shun mirou-a surpreso entre sua fronte franzida e as lágrimas que caíam em cascatas. - Acaso pensas que podes esconder algo dos deuses?

- Não... ele... ele é como um irmão também... Eu não posso...

- Está consumado, então. Se não pode escolher...

- Espere!

O rapaz continuava jogado ao chão, abraçado aos tornozelos da deusa, chorando com uma criança. Levou uma mão próximo a seu queixo para chamar sua atenção, mas foi advertido pela serpente que se distraía tentando picá-lo.

- Olhe pra mim... por favor... Sou um cavaleiro de Atena e olhe como estou... Pise-me com seus pés... não me importa minha honra de cavaleiro... Eu rejeito minha armadura... tenha compaixão... - suplicava entre soluços. - Deixe que eu vá no lugar deles... deixe que eu vá... O que importa aos deuses quem irá? Atena nos ama a todos da mesma forma...

- Eu não entendo.

- Por favor... eu não posso escolher... - Meneava a cabeça de um lado a outro. - Deixe que minha morte seja o castigo... não a deles. Deixe que eu vá em seu lugar...

- Não podes...

- Não fará diferença! Sou um cavaleiro de Atena como eles... Eu pequei! Desafiei os deuses por orgulho... matei, entregue à ira, desci aos infernos... recusei seu marido mesmo tendo nascido com a missão de trazê-lo à terra! Eu sou um pecador, talvez maior que os dois juntos... Eles... eles não tiveram escolha... mas eu tive! Por favor... deixe que eu vá... Que importa qual de nós vai perecer? A vingança terá sido cumprida! - A deusa tinha os olhos voltados para ele com um ar sereno e cheio de piedade. - Eu imploro... Sei que fui egoísta e impiedoso, sei o que Hades queria fazer na terra... um paraíso, uma utopia... Eu senti em meu próprio corpo, mas o degradei... Joguei na lama seu nome divino, que ninguém ousa sequer pronunciar, na frente de Atena e de um cavaleiro! Rejeitei seu espírito e ele teve que usar seu próprio corpo sagrado... Isso não é um pecado maior que o dos outros? Deixe que eu vá no lugar deles... Serei seu escravo ou de seu esposo, farei o que quiserem... Matem-me se for preciso... Só não me peçam para ferir Atena ou aqueles que amo... Tenha piedade, por favor!

Shun já não sabia o que dizia, apenas chorava, angustiado. Um choro alto de desespero, de desengano, um choro de morte. Ele jogaria fora seu status de cavaleiro, jogaria fora sua armadura, sua honra, seus poderes, sua dignidade, nada mais importava.

- Por favor, use-me como seu escravo! Mande que lave os portões do inferno... que alimente Cérbero com minhas carnes... Deixe que as almas dos mortos dilacerem meu corpo! E eu obedecerei...

- Não sabes o que dizes.

- Sei, por favor... Eu não temo a morte...

- Não sabes o que fariam contigo... Há suplícios maiores do que a morte, cavaleiro!

- Eu não me importo... Leve-me com você... leve-me agora... Mate-me! Fale com Zeus, eu suplico... - Sua voz saía abafada pelo tecido grosso da túnica que puxava com as mãos e onde escondia seu rosto. - Se já fiz algo de bom em minha vida miserável, se os deuses acham que eu fui piedoso, atenderão meu pedido... Deixe que eu vá no lugar deles...

A deusa o ouvia com gravidade. Desvencilhou-se dos braços suplicantes do jovem, levantou seu rosto molhado e avermelhado pelo pranto e o olhou fundo nos olhos, verde contra verde.

- Tens certeza que é isso que desejas? - Segurava suas faces delicadamente com as duas mãos finas e perfumadas.

- Sim, eu tenho! Mais do que tudo...

- Serás um traidor...

- Eu não me importo... eu renuncio minha armadura! - A deusa respondeu com um sorriso doce e um olhar nobre e generoso, mas triunfante.

- Se é o que desejas... - disse, levando umas sementes até a boca de Shun, que a olhou surpreso e engoliu rapidamente, sem nem pestanejar. Ele achou que sentiu um gosto de romã enquanto admirava o belo semblante da imortal embevecido. - Vem comigo! - Sussurrou para logo desaparecer em seguida.

O garoto assustou-se ao vê-la sumir em sua frente. Teria sido um sonho? Mas não, estava no mesmo lugar, o rosto ensopado de lágrimas, o aroma de narciso espalhado pelo espaço e o gosto de romã em sua boca. Para onde havia ido?

- Não vá embora, por favor! - gritou, desvairado.

Sentiu novamente um vento forte entrar pela porta de vidro aberta. Levantou-se precipitado e foi o mais rápido que pôde à varanda. Lá embaixo, na frente do bosque, o vulto permanecia parado, com o rosto virado em sua direção. Então ele sentou-se e começou a arrancar com violência o gesso que envolvia sua perna, quebrando-o com socos e jogando as gazes pelo chão. Ergueu-se bruscamente, sentido a perna latejar em pontadas. Quantas vezes não havia lutado com ossos quebrados? Que importava agora? Olhou para as estrelas, Andrômeda brilhava poderosa no céu escuro. Ao seu lado, duas aves esbeltas e imponentes presenciavam seu sacrifício: um Cisne na forma de uma cruz polar e uma Fênix ardendo em brasas.

- Perdoem-me amigos! Perdoe-me Atena! Eu não tenho escolha... Vocês estarão melhor sem mim...

Falou para si enxugando as lágrimas, mas sequer podia comunicar-se com eles, débil como estava. Seu cosmo tinha lapsos freqüentes, às vezes desaparecia por completo. Mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria nada lutando. De um só golpe, pulou a varanda de seu quarto, sentindo uma imensa dor ao cair na grama descalço. rapidamente foi ao encontro da sombra que se esgueirava entre as árvores.

OooOooO

Continua...

* * *

hehehehehehe

Eu sou muito mau!!!!! òó

E então, o que acharam? Se é que alguém chegou até o fim... hehe

Bom, esse _lémon_ era para ser meio brutal mesmo, pra deixar o marreco pirado. Claro que se fosse só imaginação dele seria bem mais romântico... Para os que não gostaram, não se preocupem, esse vai ser o único _lémon _da fic! ;D

Tem uma referência sobre as Fúrias no cap. anterior. Elas eram representadas geralmente como cadelas ferozes, foi daí que tirei minha idéia. Nem mesmo os deuses podiam escapar de sua fúria vingativa.


End file.
